Tungsten and Silver
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Things had been going well for Hanna, finally finding her place at Caleb's side and as a part of something bigger than herself. But past actions have a way of seeking vengeance. Biker AU. Haleb.
1. Chapter 1

_Oooookay. So...This would be the_ Leather and Silk _sequel. I'm...I'm pretty nervous about this, because I loved my first one. I actually considered not even doing one because I didn't want to compromise the first story. But, you guys are all pretty keen on it, and I just wanted to say a special thank you to_ FrenchBenzo _and_ nico229. _Oh and also to a very persistent guest, who seems to review about every second day on_ Leather and Silk _. Hahaha._

 _Now, I told a lot of you that I wasn't going to post until I had written 10 chapters, because I wanted to be certain I knew where the story was going before I posted. Well; I wrote 10 chapters. And then proceeded to go through and delete them all because I hated them with a passion. It was the lovely and magnificent_ FrenchBenzo _who got me out of this funk and get me back into it. So all praise be to her xx_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

"Yo!" Lucas Gottesman shouted out. "Where's our woman?!"

"She's taking a break!" Came a shout in response from the man underneath a 1960 Mustang. Lucas sighed as he looked back at their customer, who was staring at him expectantly, the bill in his hand.

"Listen, man, the girl who deals with all of the accounts is on a break at the moment," Lucas tried to sound apologetic, although it came out more off-handedly as he looked at the man. "I'm sure we can work something out when she gets back."

"But I need to do this _now_ ," the man insisted. "I really need to get back to work." Lucas sighed and looked back over his shoulder into the garage, to where Wren Kingston was wiping down his hands on a rag. Wren just shrugged and nodded his head toward the door that lead down to the main office. Lucas pursed his lips before looking back at their customer and then nodding slowly.

"Okay, I'm just going to see if she's available," he agreed. "But if she isn't, then you're going to need to come back later."

"Thank you," the man nodded gratefully. Lucas shoved his hands into the pockets of his overalls and headed toward the back of the garage. He was wearing overalls with the name of the garage, _Phantom Motors,_ across the back, with a small emblem underneath it. There was some old grungy rock track playing on the radio, chosen by one of the boys, and the whole garage smelt like gasoline and cigarette smoke—not the best combination but normal for them, all the same. Lucas walked down the hallway toward the office room, pursing his lips when he came to the closed doors.

Their office lady, or more accurately—the woman who pretty much ran this place now, who was the old lady for the VP of the motorcycle club who practically owned their town, who acted like a mixture of a best friend and a mother to all the boys who worked in the garage—could be a little scary when her break was interrupted. There were only a few things that she viewed as sacred, and her two breaks which consisted of a cigarette and a coffee in peace was one of them. Lucas lifted his hand to the door and knocked hesitantly. There was no reply, so he opened the door a crack and had a look inside.

And there she was.

" _I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,_ " Hanna Marin had her headphones tucked in her ears, holding a couple sheets of paper in her hands as she danced around the office. " _The craziest friend that you've ever had. You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_ — _tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_!" She was wiggling her hips and Lucas bit back his smirk as she bobbed her head in time to her music.

"Hanna!" Lucas called out to her and she stopped, tugging the ear buds of her ears and looking over at him. "There's someone who wants to have a look at a payment plan with you." Hanna narrowed her eyes as she dropped her phone and headphones on her desk and put down the piece of paper.

"Why?" She asked.

"He said he doesn't have the money for it," Lucas shrugged and tilted his head to the side. "He looks honest about it. The price wasn't too much, but it's a run down car. There's kids stuff in the car, though, and it doesn't look like any chick stuff. Might be a single dad." Hanna pursed her lips and then nodded.

"Show him in," she told him.

* * *

"No!" Hanna shouted, standing beside the couch with her eyes narrowed as she stared down at Caleb Rivers. "Don't think just because this is technically _your_ house you get the last say! I'm done with your macho I'm-right-about-everything attitude! You need to stop over-analysing all of this and just let me have my moment!"

"Babe," Caleb was struggling to keep his smile off his face as he looked up at her, his eyes dancing in amusement. "You need to chill."

"No!" She was glaring down at him, arms braced on her hips as she shook her head furiously from side to side, her long, blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders. "This is classic. You don't get to go around, and run your shit to say 'it's not realistic' or 'that would never happen'."

"Okay, okay!" Caleb held out his hands, palm upward, trying to placate her, although his half snort definitely showed his lack of sincerity.

"This is my favourite movie, Caleb!" She hissed at him.

"I'm aware of that," he smirked at her. "I've seen it thirty times already."

"And you should consider yourself _lucky_ if I let you see it again! _The Notebook_ is one of the most touching and beautiful love stories ever told, and if you think that for one second more I'm going to listen to—Ooh!" Her words were cut off as Caleb's hand closed around her wrist and jerked her so that she fell on top of him, her legs on either side of his own and she tried to struggle against him. Caleb easily over powered her and wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms glued to her side.

"You know I would watch this movie every single day for the rest of my life if that's what it took to make you happy," Caleb told her, his head tilted to one side, that devilish, mouth watering smirk melting through Hanna's anger. She managed to keep her angry face for a couple of seconds before rolling her eyes and letting him reach one hand around her head and pull her forward to press a kiss to her mouth. She was wearing a pair of tiny sleeping shorts and a singlet, while he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants. Her hands started rippling over his chest, fingers dripping over his incredibly defined abdominals and Caleb easily picked up on the change in attitude. He twisted them around so that Hanna was laying out underneath him and he stretched out over him. "Oh, and you know what gives me the last say?"

"Pfft," Hanna grumbled under her breath, but there was no way she could actually be angry with the way that Caleb was leaving open mouthed kisses down her neck and over her collarbone, his tongue laving over her smooth skin. "What?"

"That rock on your fucking finger," he grunted into her ear as he pulled away from her body and snatched up her left hand, rubbing his calloused hands against it. He purposefully brushed his fingers against the band of her engagement ring and Hanna's stomach flipped, the way it always did when she looked down at the diamond. "That's what gives me the right." Hanna looked as though she was about to argue, but then Caleb's lips were back against hers and smothering any words she was forming. She laughed as his hands reached down to push her shirt up and his fingers tickled at her sides.

"Stop that," she managed to mumble against his mouth. His fingers feathered against her skin another moment longer, before he relieved her of his tickling and started moving upward. His hands reached her breasts, brushing at the underside and Hanna started moaning, arching her back and pushing up against him.

"You're fucking gorgeous, Han," Caleb murmured, his teeth pulling at her earlobe and nuzzling his nose against her hair. She mewled a noise of approval from the back of her throat and he smiled against the silk of her blonde mane. "I love you."

"I love you more," she breathed back and he let out a jolt of a laugh.

"Always need to one up me, right?" He joked lightly as he ground his arousal against the apex of her legs.

"Always," her lips quirked into a grin before falling apart again as his hands closed around her breasts. One of his knees slipped between her legs and his thigh pressed purposefully against the apex of her legs. A moan fell from her lips as his mouth moved from hers, his stubble scratching lightly at her neck as he nibbled his way over her jawline and down over her curve of her neck. "I love, Hanna," he murmured, over and over again as his hands roamed her bare torso. Her singlet was bunched up under her arms and she sighed as his mouth found her nipple, his lips closing around the hardened bud and drawing another sigh from his fiancée. There was a lewd pop as he released her nipple and his kisses continued their descent, his tongue flicking out to taste her soft skin until he reached the band of her sleeping shorts.

"Fuck," Hanna mumbled as he gripped the elastic with his teeth and dragged it downward. She lifted her ass to help him, and he pulled her shorts down her long legs, tossing them to the ground until she was bared to him.

"You're so beautiful," Caleb murmured in appreciation. There was love and adoration in his eyes as he looked her up and down, and despite how many times he had uttered those words to her, Hanna felt her body react to them all the same. Her cheeks flushed red and the rest of her body ached for him. He leaned back over her to steal another kiss before getting up and taking off his sweatpants. When he stretched back over her, he braced his hands on either side of her head and stared down at her.

She lifted her legs to rest them on his hips, leaving herself open for him. She was dripping down her thighs and ready for him, and Caleb flexed his lower half as he lined himself up with her cunt. He pushed inside and the two of them both let out long, simultaneous groans. He started off slow, but Hanna's noises and the way she was clenching herself around him spurred him on. She lifted her ass off the couch and reached up to bite at his lips, soothing the sting with her tongue before sliding into his mouth and kissing him with all the love she felt for him. Caleb moaned from deep in his chest as he entered her harder, her fingers scratching at his back and encouraging him on.

"I fucking love you," Hanna murmured to him before he pushed her over the edge.

 _This is a taster, hope you guys enjoy it. I'm not sure what my posting schedule for this story is going to be like yet, because my life is crazy and we're coming into the Christmas/New Years time, but as soon as I figure it out, I'll let you know._

 _Oh, and the song used in this chapter is_ Mad Hatter _by Melanie Martinez. She's amazeballs._

 _Leave me a review? They make me so happy :) And I'll send you a preview of the next chapter x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, you gorgeous people! I'm so glad so many of you are still interested in this universe! Any mistakes in this chapter are my own, and I'm sorry for them._

Hanna only worked until twelve the next day. Since being with Caleb and cementing her place in the club, she had taken on a few more responsibilities—not just at the garage but also just in the club in general. Miranda Collins-Kingston had taken over as the manager at the strip club that the Phantoms owned, however she was still only a new mother, and Angelique Samara Kingston was only eighteen months old, which meant she still required a lot of attention. So Hanna quite often went over and helped her out with the books or looked after Angie if she needed a bit of a break. She also helped Wren Kingston, who was the secretary for the clubs less than legal business, with the ledger.

That meant she didn't always do a full forty hour week at the garage, and she was okay with that. Especially on a Friday, when she usually left at lunch, getting an early start on the weekend.

As she pushed the trolley around the supermarket, there were a couple of long looks and whispers behind her, but she was used to that now. It was actually surprising how quickly she _had_ gotten used to it. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt, so the tattoo on her left hip, which declared 'Property of Phantoms MC' in fancy script, was covered up, but everyone knew who she was. The fiancée of one of the most powerful people in their town, and one of the most feared. It gave _her_ a certain position of power, and while she didn't use or abuse it, everyone was still very aware of her and respectful of that.

"Hanna, right?" Came a voice from behind her, and she paused and looked across the aisle. A pretty dark haired girl with red lipstick was standing a few feet away, her head tilted to the side as she looked across at Hanna.

"That's right," Hanna nodded. "And you are?"

"My name is Mona," the girl held out her hand. "Mona Vanderwaal."

"Right," Hanna shook her hand firmly and the put it securely back on the rail of her trolley. The girl looked a little familiar, but she was pretty sure she wasn't one of the club slags that hung around the boys at parties or the club house. She couldn't quite place her though. "Uh, was there something that you needed?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself," Mona said. "I saw you at Noel's funeral." Hanna's expression froze and she swallowed hard as she was flashed back to that afternoon. It hadn't been a proper MC funeral, given what Noel had done, but most of the Phantoms still went, to support their President. There had also been a few people there that she hadn't recognized, and clearly one of them had been Mona. "I used to have your job, you know. At the garage."

"Right," Hanna narrowed her eyes for a moment, remembering back to when Caleb had first offered her the job. "You went out with Noel for a bit, right?" Mona pursed her lips and nodded. _This_ was definitely awkward. Hanna sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, twisting it around nervously. "I'm sorry for your loss," she finally murmured, not sure what else to say.

"No, it's fine, I mean..." Mona swallowed hard. "I mean I know what happened."

"You do?" Hanna raised an eyebrow. The actual events behind Noel Khans death had been kept relatively under wraps. His death had been made official, there was a death certificate and a coroners report and everything, however it had been done by a morgue assistant that had been paid under the table by the Phantoms. The actual cause of death wasn't on the report, and it wasn't something that they had released to the general public.

"I do," Mona gave her a pointed look and nodded. Hanna frowned slightly, wondering if this conversation was something that she was going to need to report back to Caleb and the rest of the club. "I don't blame you. I understand what happened, and I know why you needed to do it."

"Okay," Hanna nodded. "Right, well it seems as though if we all understand what happened, then there's nothing further we need to talk about. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too," Mona gave her a small smile and then quickly walked down the aisle, swinging her basket in her hand. Hanna watched after her for a moment, tapping her finger thoughtfully on the rail of her trolley. She would need to tell Caleb about the conversation, but she didn't get a vibe off Mona that she meant any harm. It had been a year and a half, and if she had wanted to use her knowledge against them, Hanna would assume that she would do it by now.

But it was still something that Caleb needed to know.

* * *

"I don't know how Bunny did this so well—or how you do it!" Miranda sighed, rubbing her hand over her face and looking down tiredly at the scraps of books and papers across the desk. Hanna just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What's that look for?"

"Well, we did it, but we never did it with an eighteen month bundle of joy," an almost loopy smile crossed her face as she looked down to where Angelique was sitting on the ground in her play pen. Angie was gnawing away at one of her teething rings and playing with one of her plastic toys, banging it on the ground experimentally and then taking a turn to chew on that as well.

"Bundle of joy," Miranda snorted. "More like a bundle of never-ending energy." Hanna grinned.

"Yeah, well, you know I'm always down for baby sitting duty," Hanna put her bag down on the ground next to the seat she was sitting on and reached into the play pen, holding out her arms to the toddler. Angie giggled and reached for the blonde girl, and Hanna picked her up, rubbing her nose against the little, dark haired toddlers and giving her a quick kiss. "Aye, my baby Angie," she mumbled against her soft skin. "You always want to come to Aunty Hanna's house."

"Han-naa," Angie gurgled and Hanna grinned.

"There we are," she replied. "Saying your favourite persons name like a pro." Miranda grinned over at the pair and then made a face as someone appeared in the doorway. Hanna turned around to see one of the girls who had recently started working there. She was apparently friends with one of the other girls working there, and that's why Miranda had hired her, but she was new to the town. Hanna didn't really know much about her, but then again, she didn't go out of her way to get to know the girls in this place. Sure, they were dancers, but more times than not, they made money on the side doing something a bit extra for their customers.

And Shana Fring was one of those dancers who did those 'extras' on the side.

"Yes?" Miranda asked. Shana walked up to her desk, standing between the two seats that were on the opposite side of the desk.

"Um, one of the girls has sprained her ankle," she said.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Miranda muttered. "Can you look after Angie?"

"Of course," Hanna gave Shana a once over, taking in the tiny silver dress that she was wearing that really only covered the apex of her legs, and the over the top make up which highlighted her eyes and mouth. Her upper lip curled in disgust at the trashy outfit before turning back to the toddler in her arms. "Don't look at the silly lady in the silly clothes," she sung out, making Angie giggle and clap her hands together. "Silly lady in the silly clothes," she repeated and Angie laughed louder, reaching forward to take a handful of Hanna's hair and jerk it in close to her.

"Gotta love the fact my daughter hangs around strippers all day," Miranda muttered as she grabbed the first aid kit from behind her desk. Shana turned on her heel to follow after her and tripped over Hanna's bag, almost falling over on her face but catching herself by putting her hands out in front of her. Hanna raised her eyebrow as she looked down at the girl and then looked back at Miranda.

"Hey, some of those strippers aren't bad people," Hanna reminded her. "Bunny was a stripper."

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Hey, um, how is Jake doing?" Hanna asked.

"He's doing fine," Miranda shrugged. "I mean, it's hard, and all, but he's doing better. I mean, there are bad days, but that's always going to happen, right? Haven't you spoken with him recently?"

"No, I haven't seen him around in a while," Hanna said. "I've just been really busy, and the last couple of times that we've had drinks, I've been baby sitting, remember?" She grinned and pointedly bounced Angie up and down on her hip. It wasn't often that Miranda and Wren got to go out and do things as a couple, so the last few times the Phantoms had drinks at their club house, Hanna had offered to baby sit so that the couple could go out and enjoy themselves. "Do you think that him and Olivia are going to make things work between them?"

"I think they're good for each other," Miranda replied. "What's with all you goody two shoes taking over the men of the club?" She teased. Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," she replied. "Now go tend to your hooker with the screwed ankle." Miranda grumbled under her breath and headed out the door. Hanna looked back to Angie, who was still all smiles and big eyes.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Hanna sung out as she walked slowly in circles around the room, bouncing Angie up and down in her arms and cooing softly. She could honestly be around this little girl all day, without needing to hold an intelligent conversation. "Hey, my sweet baby? Why are you so beautiful?" Angie giggled and put her hands on Hanna's cheeks.

"Han-naa," she mumbled out again.

"She loves you," came a voice from the doorway. Hanna spun around and saw Caleb standing there, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door frame. She grinned at him and came over to where he was standing, bouncing Angie up and down in her arms and smiling up at Caleb.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," Caleb reached out to touch her plump cheek softly. Even Caleb couldn't stop himself from falling under little Angie's spell. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer to him, Angie in the middle and enjoying every second. She touched both of their faces with her little hands. Caleb's hand shifted slightly from Hanna's waist to her ass, giving it a squeeze and reaching down to pressing a brief kiss to her forehead before looking down the hallway. "Where's Miranda?"

"One of the girls got a sprained ankle," Hanna said.

"Swing around a pole too hard?" Caleb snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," she said as she walked over to Angie's play pen and put the little girl down. As the girl settled down on the ground and started playing with her toys, Hanna turned back to her man. Caleb stepped closer to her, putting his finger under her chin and tilting her head upward. "So, baby," his voice had dropped into a husky tone.

"Yes, Caleb?" There was a playful smirk on her pink mouth.

"When are you going to give me one of those?" He asked, nodding his head over to where Angie was. When he looked back at Hanna, she was shaking her head at him.

"We'll get there," she promised him softly as he backed her up. Her legs hit the desk and she sat down, hooking her finger into the neck of his shirt and pulling him in close to her. "We've got a long road in front of us," she murmured as she pressed a wet kiss to his mouth. "We have time."

 _So this is my last update for the year. I'm taking some time from now until after New Years because I've got five weeks of training at work, plus two 21st's, plus a concert, plus Christmas and New Years_ — _just insanely busy in general! But I love you all so much, and pretty please leave a review, as an early Christmas present to me, and I'll send you a preview, along with lots of my love._

 _I just wanted to say a huge thank you to you guys for making my year great, and I hope that my stories have helped you all to escape reality for just a few minutes xxxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay! So the original plan was to not update until next year. But the thing is;_ of course _I kept on writing, but I was just focussing on a bunch of prompts and ideas that I've had written down for quite some time. And now I've ended up with an overloaded documents folder and also a bunch of personal messages and reviews asking for a speedy update, so here we go! I'm updating now, and will resume normal updating from the 01/02/2016. I hope you guys had an amazing Christmas, and have an incredible New Year! On with the story, and I apologize for any mistakes made;_

 _Ooh, and just a quick side note. The Caleb and Ashley first meeting flashback was a request from_ HalebForever _quite a while ago. I didn't forget, love!_

As Hanna was rushing around the next morning, she realized she couldn't find her wallet. She had slept in that morning though, and didn't have time to thoroughly search the house. She sighed as she picked up her keys and tossed her phone into her bag, jogging out of the house and toward her car. Caleb had just finished washing down his bike, already active even though it was only quarter to eight in the morning.

"You coming in today?" She asked him as she unlocked her car.

"Yeah, I'll be in in about half an hour," he told her, walking over to where she was standing.

"Can you have a look for my wallet before you come in?" She asked, sliding inside. "I can't find it."

"That thing barely leaves your bag," he nodded down at her Louis Vuitton handbag that she had just tossed to the passenger seat. "When did you have it last?"

"I did some shopping yesterday," Hanna pursed her lips as she thought back. "So I must have had it then. And then I went to see Miranda, and I had my bag then, and I think it was inside." Caleb shrugged and then reached forward to kiss her on the mouth.

"I'll have a look, let you know when I get in," he told her. "Oh, and your mum called when you were in the shower. I told her you were busy, and you'd give her a call back tonight?" Hanna nodded. "See you later."

"Bye, babe," Hanna smiled before getting into her car. She turned over the engine and drove down the drive, indicating before pulling on the road and heading toward the garage. She had Tove Lo playing through the speakers, her fingers tapping away on the steering wheel, her head bobbing up and down. She hadn't seen her mother in a while, maybe a few months, but when she had told Miranda that she had been busy, she wasn't lying. She'd had so much going on in her life, that she hadn't even seen her best friends in a while. But she _needed_ to call her mum—mainly because if she didn't, Ashley would drive all the way up there and give her a good dressing down.

She grinned as she remembered back to when Ashley had first met Caleb. She had been more than a little bit worried about the pair of them meeting, but it had gone a lot better than she had expected.

In fact, Ashley was pretty in love with Caleb.

* * *

 _"Okay, just, you know, uh...Try to come off as less—"_

 _"Hanna," Caleb looked amused as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "I know how to act civilized. Calm down."_

 _"I am calm," Hanna snapped back at him. "What makes you think I'm not calm?" She clenched her fingers around the glass in front of her and threw it back. Caleb shook his head and took the drink away from her._

 _"I think it's because that's your second shot of vodka, and it's just going on four in the afternoon," he said. "Listen, this is going to be fine. I mean, I won you over, right?"_

 _"But that's because you've got an amazing cock and tongue," Hanna rolled her eyes at him. "I'm pretty sure you can't win over my mother with that—or at least, I hope you're not going too—"_

 _"I hope that too," came a comment from behind them and Hanna's eyes went comically wide as Caleb looked over her shoulder and saw Ashley Marin standing behind them. He let out a short laugh as Hanna shook her head furiously from side to side, wishing to God that her mother hadn't just heard what she said. "Hanna, baby?" Ashley was grinning, just like Caleb, as she reached down to give her daughter a quick kiss on the top of her head. "And I'm assuming you're Caleb?" She held out her hand to the man, and he shook it firmly. "Well," she looked him up and down with a critical eye before zoning in on the shot glass he had at his elbow. "I think you guys had the right idea. I'm just going to go and order a drink for myself." She moved past them and up to the counter._

 _"Ohmygod," Hanna groaned. "Ohmygod, I can't believe she just heard me say that."_

 _"So?" Caleb snorted, clearly not bothered._

 _"Ohmygod, my mum isn't like you—like us!" She said in a whisper-cry. "We don't publically discuss our sex lives!"_

 _"That's a pity," Caleb was still smirking at her. "Your mum's hot. She might have a couple of things she could teach us." Hanna's mouth was still open wide when Ashley got back to the table with a margarita in her hand._

 _"Right," Ashley sat down opposite the two of them and tapped her finger against the side of her glass. "So. Caleb."_

 _"Ashley," Caleb returned, clearly not backing down but a small smile on his mouth as he looked over at the older woman. Ashley seemed to appreciate it, a smile of her own curving her lips as she glanced over at Hanna and then looked back to Caleb._

 _"So you're the one I've been hearing all about these past few months," she continued._

 _"I would hope so," Caleb smirked over at Hanna and she just made a face at him._

 _"Do you ride that bike I passed outside?" Ashley asked, tilting her head to the side._

 _"I do," Caleb nodded his head once._

 _"And does my daughter get on the back of that motorbike with you?" Ashley narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked over at Hanna, who gave Caleb a pained look._

 _"She does," Caleb clearly wasn't even going to attempt the whole lying to make themselves look better track._

 _"Okay," Ashley nodded slowly. "Do you wear a helmet?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _"And do you make Hanna wear a helmet?"_

 _"Hell yes."_

 _"Good," Ashley seemed to relax and she put down her drink and picked up her menu. "What looks good on the menu?"_

* * *

Caleb didn't end up coming in until lunch, saying that Eric Khan had come over and they had gotten distracted. Hanna wasn't bothered, especially given he had brought her a triple cheeseburger from Burger King and a frozen coke.

"Did you find my wallet?" She asked him as she sucked on the straw for her coke, wincing as she felt brain freeze setting in.

"Nah, it wasn't at the shop, and I stopped by the club on the way here, and it wasn't there," Caleb said. "You must've just put it down somewhere. It'll probably be a good idea to cancel your cards."

"I'll ring the bank tonight," Hanna nodded. "Maybe it's fallen out in the car, so I'll have a quick look on my way home."

"I better get out there, I was meant to put in a full day today," Caleb said, backing toward the door. Hanna raised her eyebrows and smirked at him as he opened her door.

"Yeah, baby," she wiggled her eyebrows, a sexual overtone to her voice. "Go get to work."

"You say it so dirty," he taunted her lightly.

"I thought you liked it when I talked dirty?" She tilted her head to the side, pursing her lips around the straw.

"Only when you let me fuck you afterwards," Caleb grinned. "Save it for tonight."

"Sure will," Hanna sent him one last smirk before spinning around in her chair and looking forward to her computer. The rest of the day past uneventfully, a typical work day. Wren and Lucas got into some argument about the upcoming _Captain America_ movie, Wren on Iron Man's side and Lucas on Captain America's. Hanna was whole-heartedly on Lucas' side; she had been in love with Captain America since the first movie, and she was very vocal about the way she wanted to lick Chris Evan's abs. She decided to call her mother from work, rather than waiting until she got home, and multi-tasked while putting in an order for the next day.

"You going to be late tonight?" Caleb called from the doorway.

"Hold on a second, mum," Hanna said into her phone before looking over at him. "Nah, I'll just finish up here and then I'll follow you back."

"I've ordered pizza, so I'll just pick that up first," he told her.

"Sounds good," she smiled at him.

"Oh, and don't forget to cancel your cards," he reminded her.

"Yeah, I'll wait til I get home, because it might be in my car," Hanna said. He gave her one last smile before ducking back out. "Hey, mum, I should probably go. I need to finish up this order and then head out."

"Okay, baby, well give me a call next week, alright? I miss you," Ashley answered.

"Yes, mum. I love you."

"I love you too." The call was disconnected and Hanna put the phone down on her desk. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she quickly finished up her order and then turned off the computer. Just as she was getting up, she got a text from Caleb, saying he had just got the pizza, and he made sure there was extra pepperoni on it. She sent back a smiley face before grabbing her bag and heading out of the office. Lucas was still working on a car, and he shouted out his goodbyes, reassuring her that he would lock up when he left. She reached her car and had a quick look around for her wallet.

"Where the fuck is it?" She muttered, looking in the glove box and feeling around under her seat. She couldn't find it, and so she looked for an umpteenth time through her wallet. It was going to be annoying; calling the bank, cancelling her cards and then getting her licence resent out to her and all her cards. Plus there was a photo of her friends that they had printed off from a photo booth tucked inside, so she didn't have a copy of that. Hanna sighed in resignation and leaned back in her seat. She turned on her car and reversed out of her parking spot, accelerating toward her home with Caleb. As she turned down her driveway, she almost braked to a halt as she saw flashing lights in front of her.

A police car, the lights all glowing and spinning, was parked in front of their house. Her stomach jumped into her throat, her first thought going straight to Caleb having an accident on the way home. But then as she got closer, she saw his bike, and then she saw her fiancée standing by one of the cops, his phone to his ear and a frown on his face. The cop and her partner both turned to stare at Hanna as she pulled up next to Caleb's bike and got out.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking over at Caleb with her eyebrows pulled together.

"Hanna Marin?" The first cop, clearly the one in charge, stepped forward.

"That's me," Hanna nodded.

"My name is Detective Tanner. We're going to need you to come down to the station," she said briskly. Hanna narrowed her eyes, looking over at Caleb, who pulled his phone away from his ear.

"Baby, I'm sorting this out. Just go, Melissa is going to meet you there, okay?"

"Okay, but what's going on?" Hanna swung her gaze back to Linda Tanner.

"We can answer your questions down at the station," she told her. "But I must insist that you come with us now."

"Is everyone okay? Is someone hurt?"

"No, everyone's fine," Caleb assured her, reaching out to grab her hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

"Actually, no," Tanner snipped. "No they're not." Hanna looked in confusion at the detective and then back at Caleb. "Someone is dead, Ms Marin, and we need you to come down to the station with us to discuss your involvement with her murder."

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh? You interested?_

 _Please leave a review, and I'll send you a preview? Reviews make me so happy :) x_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay! So I'm back! And I have updated my profile and have my updating schedule there if you guys want to check it out. Just something to throw out there before going any further, while I have been arrested before, I have never been questioned so I don't really know how things go. So this is just based on what I've read and seen on TV. Haha. Now, on with the story..._

Hanna tried to surreptitiously take in a couple of calming breaths as she sat opposite the two police officers. Tanner was just staring at her, leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes boring into Hanna's. The man next to her was an officer in uniform, so he was clearly lower in the ranks, and he was just staring down at the notebook in front of him. Hanna was outwardly looking calm—and pretty damn good for a girl who had been working all day, she noted in the double sided mirror opposite her—but on the inside, her stomach was doing flip flops.

She had no idea what she was doing here.

She had no idea who the hell was dead.

It wasn't a Phantoms member, she could already tell that. If it was a Phantoms member, she would have heard about it from the boys in the garage or Caleb would have told her the second that she got home, and they would have known well before the police did. Hell, if it was a Phantoms member, the police would never have gotten involved at all.

But she had no idea who else.

Caleb would never let her go without a fight if it was someone important to her; if it was her mother, or one of her friends, or one of the old ladies.

Who else would she have been involved with who had been murdered?

"Okay, I'm here. I'm Ms Marin's attorney," came a clipped voice from the doorway and Hanna let out a sigh of relief as she saw Melissa Hastings come into the room, looking her prim and proper self in a fitted pant suit and a briefcase in her hand. She looked completely opposite from how Hanna had grown accustomed to seeing her; in casual clothes with Eric Kahn's arm always around her neck—and more like the girl that Hanna had grown up with and kind of feared as a younger girl. "Now, if you will please get along with this; my client has just finished work and she would like to get home to her fiancée."

"Of course," Tanner gave the pair of woman an extremely fake smile before steepling her fingers in front of her and tilting her head to the side. Hanna's eyes narrowed automatically, not liking the way the woman was looking at her as though she was an incompetent child. "Well, let's just start with a few easy questions. Where were you this morning, Ms Marin?"

"Okay, first of all," Melissa immediately interrupted and let out an exasperated sigh, straightening her back pointedly to give herself a few extra inches. "We have the right to know the reason why you have brought my client in. We will not be answering any questions until we know." Tanner's lips twitched in annoyance but she jerked her head in a nod. She glanced to the side, at the officer next to her, and nodded at him. He opened up the manila folder in front of him and began sliding pictures over the table.

Hanna's eyes widened as she took the pictures in front of her and couldn't stop her gasp. Melissa's 'lawyer' face slipped slightly and she shot Hanna a sympathetic look before she slapped her hand over the pictures.

They were of a girl, a blonde girl, who's body was splattered with blood and bent at a wrong angle. Hanna only got a glimpse of the photos before quickly directing her gaze down at her hands, which were beginning to wring together on her lap. Melissa looked at the photos for a few seconds though, needing to focus on the things that her younger friend was understandably not able to look at. There wasn't a good view of the girls face, but from what she could see, she actually looked a little familiar. Which means it was probably someone that Hanna knows.

Which was bad.

"Those were not necessary!" She snapped indignantly, strategically going on the defensive. "A simple answer will suffice."

"A girl is dead," Tanner said bluntly.

"Which we were now aware of," Melissa said sharply. "The question is; what do you presume my client has to do with this awful event?"

"We are just covering all bases at the moment," Tanner continued, her voice condescending and if Hanna still wasn't in shock at the photos that had been thrown in front of her, she would be glaring across at the Detective.

"And how is my client a 'base'?" Melissa pushed. Tanner exchanged a look with the officer next to her again and another photo was pulled out of the folder and pushed across the table.

"Is this your licence, Ms Marin?" Tanner asked. Hanna frowned as she leaned forward, focusing on the newest picture and swallowing hard.

"Yes..." she breathed, looking confused. "But I lost my wallet this morning." Her wallet was at a crime scene? At a murder?

"Did you report it missing?" Tanner continued abruptly.

"Well, no," Hanna's eyebrows were knitted together. "I mean, I only realized that it was actually missing this morning, and I just thought that maybe it had fallen out of my bag somewhere." Tanner just stared at her, as though she was waiting for Hanna to say something else, and the blonde looked to the side at her lawyer, who was staring right back at Tanner.

"Do you have anything else that you would like to ask my client?" Melissa asked.

"I've only really asked two questions, and one of those has gone unanswered," Tanner replied. "But I do have a few more, actually. Do you know the girl in these pictures?" Hanna frowned and took in another deep breath, the breath catching in her throat. Melissa leaned a little closer to her, her voice low and comforting.

"Take your time," she told her. Hanna bit down hard on her lower lip and then pushed away the photo of her licence, and tapped her finger against the glossy edge of the first photo. At first she couldn't see past the blood, splattered and centered around the girls back but still streaks over her arms and matting her hair. Hanna tried to push past it, refusing to let the police bitch with the bushy eyebrows. The girl was wearing a tiny dress that was pulled up around her thighs and she was wearing high heels—one of the heels broken. Hanna looked up at her face, chewing down harder on her lower lip to stop herself from squeaking as she realized that she did know that girl.

"It's CeCe," Hanna gasped.

"CeCe?" Tanner asked. "What is CeCe's last name?"

"I...I don't know," Hanna shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"And how do you know the victim?" Tanner asked.

"She works at _Dressed Down_ , a club in town that my friend manages," Hanna replied.

"That's a strip club that is owned by the motorcycle gang that your fiancée is a part of, is that correct?" Tanner questioned. Hanna glanced to the side, and Melissa gave a slight nod of her head.

"That's right," Hanna answered.

"Can you explain why we found your licence at the crime scene?" Tanner drew Hanna and Melissa's attention back to the photo of her licence, which looked as though it was on a patch of grass. Hanna licked her tongue along her lower lip, completely at a loss for words.

She had never had much to do with this girl.

She worked for Miranda, at the club, and sure, she had seen her at a couple of the club parties, but this girl was blatantly not an old lady, and so Hanna had never really had anything to do with her. She had seen her with a couple of the club brothers, and by _seen_ she meant she had witnessed her being bent over and taken from behind, and she had even seen her try to hit on Caleb a couple of times, but that wasn't unusual, and he had rebuffed her, just like he did with every other girl.

But now she was dead.

Murdered.

Hanna wondered idly how many people had thrown up in this room before, because if the photos stayed in front of her, she was going to be emptying the contents of her stomach on the floor. She was feeling a little light headed as well, the lights in the room suddenly feeling a whole lot brighter.

"Ms Marin?" Tanner repeated her name a couple of times to draw her attention.

"I have no idea," Hanna said hoarsely, in response to her previous question.

"And where were you this morning, between the hours of three and six am?"

"Okay, that's enough," Melissa said decisively, already standing up and looking down expectantly at Hanna. Hanna felt numb, but she followed suit, getting to her feet and diverting her eyes away from the pictures on the stage.

"But, Ms Hastings, we've barely started," Tanner began.

"This is not an arrest or a formal questioning session," Melissa interrupted her, walking toward the door. "My client has explained that her wallet went missing and that she was in the process of notifying the police, so how her licence has ended up there is beyond her knowledge. My client also does not know the deceased well, which is clear, given she doesn't even know her last name. If you have any further questions, I ask that you go through the correct channels to have this done." And with that, Melissa gripped Hanna's elbow and pulled her out of the room, and down the hall.

* * *

"What's happening, Mel?" Hanna asked as soon as she managed to get words to come out of her mouth. Melissa had practically dragged her out of the precinct and pushed her into the passenger seat of her car. Hanna was grateful though, because she had practically been tripping over her feet as soon as she had stood up, everything seeming to sink in all at once.

Since being part of the Phantoms life style, there had been a couple of people she knew that had been killed. The most memorable to her was Samara 'Bunny' Mitchell and Noel Kahn. She still wasn't over the deaths, but she couldn't think about that right now, because that was something that she had spent the past year and a half trying to recover from. But that didn't mean it was something that she could ever get _used_ too.

"Mel?" Hanna repeated, looking over at her friend and lawyer.

"I don't know," Melissa replied honestly. "I have no idea. I'm sure it's all going to be fine. If they were asking where you were this morning, that means it's only just happened, and the only reason they wanted to talk to you was because of the licence thing. It's absolutely fine—we're going to take care of it, okay?" Hanna was staring at her and Melissa spared another glance at her before quickly looking back at the road. "What?"

"Even though this has nothing to do with me, a girl that I know has been fucking killed! A girl we know! How can you be so okay with this?" There was panic in her voice and Melissa was glad that they were close to reaching Caleb's place because he was the one that she needed to be with right now. "And; how the fuck did my licence get there?!"

"Hanna, it's okay," Melissa tightened her fingers around the wheel. "We know that these things happen. This isn't the first person we know that's died," she reminded her gently. Hanna locked her jaw and pursed her lips. They were quiet for the rest of the drive home, and the second Melissa pulled up outside the house, Caleb was coming out the front door, a concerned expression on his face, his hair a complete mess—a sign that he had been running his fingers through it, like he always did when he was worried. Hanna got out of the car and walked directly into his arms.

"Caleb, it was CeCe—"

"I know, babe," Caleb cut her off, kissing her on the side of the head before holding her at arms length. "Look, I need to talk to Melissa, and I need to ring a couple of the boys. I want you to go inside, have a shower, and then come out to the lounge once you're all done." Hanna looked like she wanted to argue but he squeezed her forearms lightly and gave her a pointed look, so she swallowed her words and headed into the house.

 _OMG, by the way; has every seen the new_ Wonder Woman _clips that have been released? Does Gal Gadot look like a complete babe, or what? And the new_ Suicide Squad _trailer? Margot Robbie is incredible ;)_

 _Oh, and how do we feel about Miley and Liam being back together? Yes, I'm completely aware she's a crazy bitch, but I fucking love her. I mean she may be doing all that nutso shit but think about all the good she does as well. And the voice on her_ — _she was stoned_ and _drunk when I saw her in concert and somehow still managed to sounded ah-mah-zing._ _I was totally rooting for them to get back together ;)_

 _Anyway, let me know what you think! Your reviews make me very happy, and if you post a review on here, I'll send you a preview of the next chapter :) x_


	5. Chapter 5

_Now I've been asked a lot if I've been keeping up with_ Pretty Little Liars _and the big whole Spaleb thing. Well, the truth is that I haven't religiously watched_ PLL _since season three. Everything else I was just watching the Haleb moments as they came onto Youtube and then I was eventually getting to the episodes later on. With the whole 6B I haven't actually watched anything, except the clip of Hanna and Caleb finally seeing each other for the first time. Everything else I've been keeping up with just by reading the spoilers and reviews that get posted online._

 _So, in response to Spaleb! Um, I mean we all kind of knew that it was coming. And when I read it and saw pictures I actually just felt really, really sad? Like, tummy-turning sad. Just, I'm in love with the characters and the actors and I've been head over heels for them for years and it bloody hurts! I won't be watching it unless they do some big turn around._

 _Sort of on that note, I've got a request from one of my lovelies!_ FrenchBenzo _would like to know if there are any Spaleb stories up that are ultimately Haleb endgame. So I guess cannon up until this point and then Haleb? If you know of any, please put in the reviews :)_

Hanna was never one to take quick showers. Half the time Caleb had to drag her out because there was going to be no hot water left. She shampooed her hair twice, conditioned, shaved and lathered herself with her purple body wash and sang at the top of her lungs.

But not today.

She didn't even bother washing her hair, tying it in a knot above her head and just rinsing herself off and washing herself down with body wash before stepping out within five minutes. She dried herself down quickly and dumped the clothes she had been wearing that day into basket in the corner of the room and then quickly walked around her and Caleb's shared bedroom to find something to wear. She settled for underwear, sweatpants, a sports bra and a loose fitting singlet before walking briskly back down the hallway to the lounge. Caleb was through the archway and in the dining room, his phone to his ear and a concerned expression on his face.

"You get everything you can, you hear me? And then we will have a look at getting the rest," he was saying. He saw Hanna come into the room, her arms folded over her chest and he held up a finger at her, indicating he would only be on the phone for another minute or so. "Okay. Okay, thanks, Phoenix. I'll see you later." He hung up the call and put his phone down on the table before walking over to Hanna. "Babe—"

"What the fuck is going on, Caleb?" Hanna asked bluntly.

"Well," he pursed his lips and took in a deep breath. "So far, I only know as much as you do, okay? Which is that CeCe is dead, and your licence was found near the murder scene." Hanna took in a deep, shaky breath, the colour that had come back to her cheeks when she had been in the shower was draining again and Caleb quickly crossed the ground between them and put his hands down on her shoulders. "Babe? Don't freak out. I want you to take in a couple of deep breaths and then sit down on the couch. I'm gonna grab you a drink, alright?" Hanna nodded and walked jerkily back into the lounge. She sat down on the couch and started twisting her engagement ring around her finger, a nervous trait that she had picked up over the past few months.

"Thanks," she muttered as Caleb gave her a glass. She took a sip of water and then looked up at her man.

"Alright," he began, sitting down on the coffee table opposite her and pulling it closer so that their knees were touching. "It's early days, that's what Melissa was telling me. Like, it literally only happened this morning. You're probably the first person that they've questioned and that's because at the moment, they haven't done anything further in the investigation. Cops are notoriously incompetent and they would have just been looking at the easiest way out of all of this."

"And that's me?! I don't even know why my licence was there, Caleb!" Caleb opened his mouth to say something when his phone started ringing.

"Hold on a sec, that might be my contact," he told her and got up, walking back into the lounge and answering the phone. He put the phone to his ear and joined Hanna in the lounge again, so she could at least hear his half of the conversation. "Talia. What you got for me?" Hanna could hear muffled talking on the other end of the phone and Caleb was nodding. She watched her fiancée's expression. It was tense and he was doing that thing with his nose that he did when he was nervous, kind of scrunching it up a little at the top. But then it seemed to relax and Hanna's hopes lifted slightly. "Okay, that's what we were thinking...Okay." There was a bit more talking from the other end of the line and then Caleb managed a smile at Hanna. It was only a small, tight one, but if things were absolutely terrible, he wouldn't even be attempting to smile at her. "Alright, thanks, Talia. Keep me updated."

"What did she say?" Hanna asked before Caleb had even ended the call.

"Okay, that was Talia Sandoval," he told her. "She's a cop, but she's, well," he tilted his head to the side. "She's on our payroll." Hanna shook her head slightly at that but waited for him to continue. "She just said exactly what we were already thinking."

"So they don't actually think I did it?" Hanna asked, sounding a little breathless.

"They don't have any suspects, the investigation has only just started. They've only got 'Persons of Interest' and the only reason you're one of them at the moment is because of your licence—"

"I don't even get what my licence was doing there," Hanna let out a huge breath of air. "I mean, I had it the other day—my wallet, I mean, because I did the grocery shopping."

"When was that?" Caleb asked.

"Yesterday," Hanna replied. "I brought home all the groceries, remember? And I...I brought my bag in and I put it on the hook behind the front door, like I always do."

"Have you checked your credit cards or anything to see if there's been anything charged since last night? I mean, if someone stole it, then the normal thing for them to do is charge a bunch of shit as soon as possible before the card gets cancelled, right?" Caleb told her and Hanna blinked, nodding her head rapidly a couple of times and got up to find her phone. While she was out of the room, Caleb took in a deep breath and ran a hand through his short spiked hair. When she came back and sat back on the couch, opening up the banking app on her phone, he licked his tongue over his lower lip, looking nervous. "There's something that I need to tell you."

"What?" Hanna muttered as she typed in her password and flipped through her accounts to find her credit card. "Oh, nothing has been charged. That's weird, right? If it was stolen—"

"Yeah, it's weird. I'll get Lucas to have a look at it," Caleb said off-handedly. "I need to tell you something about CeCe. I'm sure we're going to get all of this sorted out, but cops can be assholes and things tend to come up when there's investigations."

"What, did you fuck her or something?" Hanna rolled her eyes, her concentration still on her phone. Caleb didn't reply and Hanna's thumb paused over the screen. She sighed and looked up at him, tilting her head to the side with one of her eyebrows arched. "So you did fuck her?"

"It was a long time ago," he quickly interjected.

"Yeah, whatever," she rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "Well, as long it was before me, right?"

"Before we were together, yeah," Caleb nodded his head. Hanna was about to go back to her phone but then narrowed her eyes as she looked at him.

"Before we were together?"

"Yeah, like, before we were actually a couple," he reiterated, wincing a little.

"But not before we were sleeping together," Hanna check with him, her voice dangerously icy.

"I only fucked her once," Caleb said. "And it was just after we first met. And then things with me and you go a little bit more...Ya know—"

"You started stalking me and persuaded me to work for you?"

"Oh, come on," Caleb's smile turned sugary. "You didn't take _that_ much persuasion. You knew how much you wanted to get to know me." Hanna rolled her eyes. Usually, she wouldn't care all that much about the people that Caleb had screwed in the past. It wasn't worth her energy, and if she got all sensitive and upset about every girl that she learned Caleb had screwed around with, then she wouldn't have anything left to spend on enjoying her life. Fucking girls and tossing them aside was part of the life that she had joined, but once he had committed to her, Hanna knew that he didn't even look in the direction of another girl twice.

She took in a deep breath again and closed her eyes.

"Okay," she whispered. "Well, that was ages ago and I didn't even know about it. So I don't see why it will be brought up."

"I just wanted to give you forewarning, in case they try to trip you or some shit," Caleb shrugged. He squeezed her knee and tried to give her a soothing smile. "I don't want you to worry about this, okay? It's all going to blow over."

"A girl is still dead, Caleb," Hanna leaned back on the couch, running a hand over her face. "I mean, I may not have known her but for some reason, I've been linked to her. And she still had a life and friends and maybe a boyfriend. A girl is dead, Caleb, and _that's_ not going to blow over." The smile Caleb was trying to give her dissolved and he nodded. He shifted to sit down on the couch next to her, putting an arm around her waist and easily shifting her body so that she was straddling him, their faces close to one another.

"I know, sweetheart," he murmured, one of his hands coming up to stretch against her neck, his thumb brushing along her jaw line. "But you're my priority, okay? So as long as you're safe, then I'm happy." Hanna stared at him for a moment before sighing and nodding. "I love you, doll."

"I love you too, Caleb," Hanna replied, tilting her face into his hand. He could feel how tense she was, her muscles all tight under his touch as he ran his hands over her shoulders and then skimming down her back. He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder as she leaned forward, nestling her forehead into the curve of her neck and breathing in his comforting smell. Caleb slipped his hands under her shirt, so that he could rub soothing circles against her soft skin, and after almost twenty minutes, he felt her breathing start to even out. Her body relaxed and he was glad.

He hated it when she got stressed and he had no control over it.

At least when she fell asleep, she was getting away from it all, even if it was just for a little bit.

Caleb reached forward and picked up his phone from the coffee table and tapped off a message.

 _Find the fucker who took my girls wallet. It's no coincidence her shit was at that crime scene_.

Hanna mumbled against his shoulder as his weight shifted and Caleb put his phone back down, looping his hand underneath her knees and picking her up bridal style. He put her in bed and kissed her on the forehead. As he was about to get up, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me," she whispered sleepily.

"I'm just getting my phone, baby," Caleb replied softly, brushing her hair away from her face and giving her a kiss before leaving the room.

 _Did everyone catch_ Grease Live _the other night? Vanessa H_ killed _it as Rizzo. I was kind of worried about her playing Rizzo, because Riz has always been my favourite, but she did such an amazing job, especially after what happened with her dad :( And Julianne Hough was an incredible Sandy._

 _So does everyone have their Valentines Day planned out? Me and my hubby have a date with burgers and_ Deadpool. _It's going to be beautiful ;)_

 _Did you all enjoy the chapter? Let me know what you think. I'll send you a preview :) xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Some of you guys were surprised by Caleb's omission about CeCe. I just wanted to remind you that this happened back in_ Leather and Silk _in chapter 3. So if you guys want a reminder, then you can head back and check that out. Also, I'm finding it more and more difficult to write this, given everything that's going on in the TV show. I'm not watching it, but it's hard to avoid everything that I hear and see on my Facebook newsfeed. With the way things are going, it's becoming a lot harder to stay inspired._

 _But I'll keep trying!_

 _Also, there are some mentions in this chapter which are better explained if you guys read nico229's_ Velvet and Jeans _and_ Vulture and Phoenix. _It is simple enough to pick up through what I have in my stories, but if you want more of a background, then check those out :)_

It was Thursday, and usually she would be out of bed and ready to drive off to work at just after seven. But Caleb had told her that she should take the day off, given what had happened yesterday. She had protested initially, and said that it really wasn't that bad. She could handle herself, she had handled worse, but Caleb had an annoying way of talking her around to his side. So this Thursday morning, it was just after eight, and she was still stretched out in bed, watching Caleb dress.

"Why do you get to go? If you go to work, I should be able to," she called out from where she was laying.

"I'm not the one who got dragged into a police station and shown pictures of a dead girl with my licence at the crime scene," Caleb shook his head and let out a snort, turning back to her as he zipped up his jeans.

"I thought you said that it was nothing to worry about," she told him, her voice dropping a little.

"That doesn't mean I don't want my baby girl to take a bit of a break," Caleb murmured, leaning across the bed to give her a kiss. She didn't look very convinced but he had managed to calm her down a bit this morning. She had woken with a start in the middle of the night in a panic, and Caleb had spent almost half an hour calming her down. One thing he loved about Hanna was that she was incredibly strong. Sure, she didn't look it, with her prissy ass clothing and her expensively cut hair and the manicures she spent an hour a week getting, but she was stronger than almost everyone else he knew. And he knew a lot of people. She needed to have a day to stress out and gather her thoughts, and then she would be able to compartmentalize and move on.

Which was already beginning to happen.

Her eyes dropped to roam his bare chest, and she pointedly let her tongue drag along her lower lip in appreciation. She reached out her finger and dragged one of her nails down to hook in his belt and tugged him in closer to her. She liked the way Caleb's eyes darkened and then she let out a squeak of laughter as he jumped on the bed, straddling her and putting his hands on either side of her head.

"You could stay home with me?" She murmured suggestively, running her hands down his sides before resting them on his narrow hips.

"You just don't give up, do you?" He asked, shaking his head as though in annoyance, but there was a smile pulling at his lips. Hanna smirked up at him and reached up to trace his face, over his cheekbones and then down to the scruff on his cheeks.

"Isn't that what you like about me?" She teased lightly.

" _Love_ ," he corrected her, before dropping his head and pressing a soft kiss to her mouth. "Spend the day here, or go and see Miranda. Just take the day off to chill out." She rolled her eyes but nodded. "I'll see later." He got off the bed and found a shirt, pulling it on before pulling on his cut. When he turned back to look at Hanna, she was off the bed and closing the distance between them, wearing only a pair of tiny lace underwear.

"You're going to find out who stole my wallet, right?" The sugary voice she had been using before was gone and Caleb knew that he was caught. "Because my man doesn't believe in coincidences, and he definitely wouldn't let something like my licence showing up by a dead girl just go without sending at least two of your boys in to investigate." Caleb met her gaze steadily before conceding, lifting one eyebrow at her.

"Three, actually," he corrected her. "And Talia."

"The girl from the police station?"

"Yup. She just got promoted to detective a few months ago, so she's always got good intel," Caleb replied. Hanna nodded and pursed her lips. She had questions—hell, _he_ had questions—but she knew that he couldn't answer them right now, so she kept her mouth closed. "I'll see you tonight, okay?

"Don't be late," she murmured, leaning forward to kiss him on the mouth. "Love you," she whispered against his lips.

"Love you more," he murmured back. He brushed his fingers through her hair once and couldn't resist trailing his hands down her back and getting a handful of her delicious ass, giving it a squeeze, before stepping back and leaving the room. Hanna waited until she heard him go and then pulled in a breath through her nose, looking around the room. Hanna wasn't good with idle hands, so it wasn't long before she had a shower and threw some clothes on. She cleaned down the bathroom, and straightened out their bedroom, and then when she looked at her phone for the time, she saw that it was only just after ten.

"Fucking hell," she muttered as she padded down the wooden floors to the kitchen. She wasn't particularly hungry yet, but she should probably eat. She filled a bowl with cornflakes and milk and ate while sitting on the balcony in just her underwear and one of Caleb's shirts. The day was already getting warmer, and Hanna tilted her head back to enjoy the morning sun. After washing her dishes, she looked over to where there was a gun laying on the coffee table in the lounge.

There was a time when that would have scared her, and now she just rolled her eyes, noting the oily rag next to it and knowing that Caleb was cleaning it before he had left that morning, probably before he had come back into the bedroom and woken her up to let him know that he was leaving. She picked it up and flicked open the clip, noting that at least he had remembered to take the bullets out. She headed down the hall to Caleb's study, where he kept his guns.

She tried to stay out of this room.

Every time she came in, she still saw Noel Khan's broken body on the ground, the blood pooling around him, and herself huddled behind the curtain.

Hanna was stronger than that now, but this room still made her stomach revolt and her head spin.

She headed back out of the room, and set about cleaning the rest of the house; anything to take her mind off this room and the dead girl.

* * *

Hanna had ended up taking a nap in the afternoon, falling asleep on her and Caleb's bed with the sun streaming in through the windows and warming her honey coloured skin. When she rolled over and checked her phone, which was on the bedside table, it was just after four thirty in the afternoon. The sun was still shining brightly through the windows, reminding her that it was the middle of the day and not when she would normally be sleeping. She rolled out of bed, rubbing a hand over her face and through her hair. She could hear voices in the lounge, so clearly Caleb had company. She changed into a pair of jeans and a clean shirt and headed out to the lounge.

"Hey, babe," Caleb smiled at her.

"Hey," she smiled back and then looked over to where Eric Khan was sitting on the opposite couch.

"Hey doll," Eric nodded at her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Hanna replied. "Thanks. You guys know anything more about CeCe?" The two men exchanged looks which Hanna huffed at and rolled her eyes. "If you guys even _think_ about trying to hide something from me I will withhold sex from you," she pointed a finger at her man. "And I will tell your woman on you," she pointed at Eric.

"We don't know anything more than we did last night," Eric said as Caleb put an arm around her and rested his hands on her hip. "They've sent away tests for fingerprints and DNA of the blood that's on the licence, and those things aren't like on TV, they take a couple of days."

"As soon as the cops have the results, we will have them, and I will let you know straight away," Caleb promised her, leaning in close to kiss her on the side of her face.

"Wait, there's blood on my licence?" Hanna's body stiffened.

"I thought you saw a picture?" Eric frowned.

"I didn't look _that_ closely," Hanna muttered. "You know, the whole murdered body and shit, I wasn't really taking all that much in."

"There was only a little bit," Caleb assured.

"I don't care! I'm burning that shit and ordering a new one," Hanna decided, crossing her arms over her chest. She saw them exchange looks again and sighed, knowing that she was getting a little stroppy on the pair of them. "Okay, so, uh, are you guys looking into who did this to CeCe?" Caleb winced and shrugged a shoulder, looking over to Eric, who didn't look decided either. "Oh, come on. She worked at our club. That means she should come under our protection, right?"

" _Our_ protection?" Eric smirked and looked over at Caleb. "Your old lady is going to running the club one day."

"Don't tempt me," Hanna winked across at the handsome man and he grinned at her.

"We've got church in half an hour," Caleb told her, his voice dropping back to serious. "We'll talk about CeCe then, see where everyone stands on it. And we'll decide then whether we're going to pursue it or leave it up to the pigs to handle it." Hanna wasn't too happy about the answer, but she decided that she would leave it until they had an answer and came back to her. Besides, she knew better than to argue with Caleb in front of his President, even if they were also best friends. "Mel is coming over to keep you company," he added.

"Keep my company, aye?" Hanna raised an eyebrow, knowing that what he really meant was _keep an eye on her._

"She just wants to talk to you, get everything straightened out in case the cops want to talk to you again," Eric said, clearly trying to placate the blonde who's expression was tight again. "Plus, she's bringing a casserole," he made a face and Hanna couldn't stop her snort of laughter. "It's just her hoity-toity upbringing coming out." Hanna snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Hoity-toity?" She laughed. "I think the Hastings in her is rubbing off on you."

"Whatever," Eric grinned and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, she'll be here soon. I think her sister is coming as well."

"Spencer's in town?" Hanna's eyes widened. "Shit, I didn't know that."

"She only just came in last night," Eric said. "She's got some merger that she's overseeing, apparently it's a big deal."

"We're heading off now, babe," Caleb murmured, squeezing her hand lightly. He leaned in and gave her a hard kiss on the mouth, his facial hair scratching lightly against her smooth skin. There was a sound of a car outside and he glanced out the window. "Sounds like Mel." Eric stood up and walked over to the window.

"Yup," he nodded. "That's my Phoenix." He walked out of the room and headed for the front door. Caleb stood up as well and reached down to help pull Hanna to her feet. Her arms were still folded over her chest and she tilted her head back to look up at her man.

"I would really appreciate it if the club could look into this, Caleb," she murmured. Caleb nodded.

"I know, baby," he gave her hip a squeeze. "We'll see what happens, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. "Okay," she reached up to kiss him. "You'll be home for dinner?"

"No, have it with the girls. But I'll be home by ten, okay?" He promised her. He reached up to touch her lower lip, which was pink from where she had been chewing down on it nervously, and he ran his finger along it. "I love you, girl."

"I love you too," she murmured.

"Hey, Hanna-Banana!" Came from the doorway, and Hanna rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the good-natured smile that crossed her face at the nickname she had tried and failed to bury when they were younger. Spencer Hastings came into the room and bounced over to where Hanna was standing next to Caleb. "Sorry, Mr Big Motorbike Man," she smirked at Caleb. "I want a hug." He smiled back at her and stepped away from his girlfriend to let Spencer in. The two childhood friends stood there for a long moment, hugging, before Melissa came into the room.

"Hey, Caleb," she smiled at the VP and then over at Hanna. "Hey, Han."

"We need to head off now," Eric said from the doorway, appearing next to his girlfriend. She gave him a quick kiss before holding up the dish in her hands, covered by a thin layer of tinfoil. He raised his eyebrows pointedly at Hanna, who just grinned in response.

"Thanks, Mel, put it in the kitchen," she told her. "And we'll see you boys later."

"See ya, babe," Caleb nodded at Hanna.

"I'll see you at home, Phoenix," Eric called over to his girlfriend, who shouted her goodbyes from the kitchen. Spencer and Hanna waited until the boys had left the house before they looked back at one another.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming back into town," Hanna stated.

"I didn't really think I was going to be back for all that long," Spencer pushed the strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. "I was just meant to be here for a night, and I was crashing with Mel and Eric, but then the two companies I was helping the merger happen between decided they wanted to change the agreement and, ick," she made a face. "And so now I'm here for a couple more days."

"I think that we need to meet up with Aria," Hanna said. "It's been a while since I've seen her as well, and since you're in town, we should definitely meet up."

"You guys live, like, what? Twenty minutes apart? How do you not see each other all that much?"

"Life," Hanna shrugged.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" Melissa asked from the kitchen, coming to stand between the archway that connected the lounge and the kitchen. "The food is still warm, I can just heat it up a little bit."

"I still find it weird that you're friends," Spencer said out of the corner of her mouth.

"I still find it weird that I pretty much see her have sex with Eric on a weekly basis," Hanna replied with a raise of her eyebrows. Melissa snorted and rolled her eyes at the pair of them.

"I'm standing right here," she muttered at the pair of them. "So? Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Hanna agreed, suddenly realizing that she _was_. "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"What if we said that we weren't hungry?" Spencer teased her sister as Melissa started dishing up their dinner.

"Eh, I would have eaten anyway," Melissa shrugged and then put her hand to her stomach, giving it a little rub. It had been just a few weeks ago that Melissa had revealed that her and Eric were expecting their first baby. "I'm eating for two now, remember?" Spencer grinned widely, looking every bit the proud aunt that she was as she exchanged looks with Hanna. The three girls picked up their food and drink and headed out onto the balcony to sit at the wooden table there.

"I can never get over how gorgeous this place is," Spencer tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, he did well for someone who was living as a bachelor," Hanna agreed. "But now he's got me, and the place looks even better," she poked her tongue out and Spencer laughed. They finished the rest of their plates in pretty much quiet, occasionally commenting on something trivial. Once they had finished, Melissa disappeared back into the house and when she came back, her face looked like it was all business.

"Now, I just wanted to say a couple of things about what happened yesterday, okay?" She began as she took a seat at the table and looked across at Hanna.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here?" Spencer suggested. "There's some kind of conflict of interest going on here; given my hubby is a cop and I'm not bound by confidentiality with client/attorney privilege..."

"No, Spence, it's nothing—I literally know _nothing_ ," Hanna cut off her friend.

"That's right," Melissa nodded as she picked up her orange juice and sipped from it. "It's just them showing who's in charge of the operation. They found the body of a dead hooker and they want to get it closed and off their desks as soon as possible, and you were the easiest target. But the boys are looking into the reason behind your wallet being there, and come on—it's not like you have anything to do with her, and they'll figure that out soon enough after talking to a couple of people."

"It's still kind weird that your licence was there," Spencer muttered, running her finger around the rim of her glass. Hanna swallowed hard and looked over at her friend, while Melissa just glared at her. "What?! It _is_ weird!" Spencer protested.

"I'm sure there's a really good explanation," Melissa said sharply, clearly trying to shut her sister up and not worry Hanna anymore than she already was. "Maybe you left your wallet at the club and she was going to return it to you and then, well, and then _that_ happened."

"I guess that could have happened," Hanna said but sounded uncertain. "Anyway!" She shook her head and brought her palms down on the table. "We can't do anything about it now—the boys are going to decide tonight what they're going to do and we can talk about it from then." The two Hastings girls nodded and they all fell quiet for a moment. Spencer broke the quiet.

"Have you guys thought of any names yet?" She asked with a grin, nodding at her sisters still flat belly.

 _Let me know what you guys think :)_

 _And as always; a preview for a review x_


	7. Chapter 7

_Next chapter, beautiful people. I apologize if it's a little iffy and any mistakes. I'm not feeling too inspired at the moment._

Caleb didn't get home until after midnight that night. The Hasting sisters had left a little after ten and then Hanna had got into bed with her iPad. She had tried to stay awake until he got home, but the stress of the past few days was getting to her and by eleven o'clock, she was fast asleep. Caleb had tried to be quiet when he had come in, taking off his shoes at the door and sneaking down the hallway to their room. But Hanna woke up as he was trying to get undressed and get into bed and she reached out for him sleepily.

"What happened, baby?" She asked as he turned off the bedside lamp.

We'll talk about it in the morning," he whispered as he curled an arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him.

"No, I want you to tell me now," Hanna replied. Her tone was tired, but there was a definite firmness there that told him she wasn't going to let it go. As if he should have expected anything less from his woman.

"We're going to look into it," he told her.

"That's it?" She was a bit more awake now. "I mean, you don't have anything else to say?"

"There really isn't anything else to say," Caleb replied. "We protect our own. You're mine, and CeCe worked for us. It's the same as when Olivia was in trouble. We don't know anything else yet—it's the same as before we went. But we've got Lucas looking into it, him and Alex are doing re-con, and then I've got Talia, who's keeping us appraised of anything happening in the police department."

"And you're going to tell me as soon as you know anything, right?" Hanna put her hand on his chest, her fingers scratching lightly at his skin.

"As if I'd be able to keep anything from you," Caleb snorted softly and she shrugged.

"You could try, I suppose," Hanna shrugged. "It wouldn't go too well for you, though."

"Don't I know it." Hanna could sense him rolling his eyes even though she couldn't see him. "Go to sleep. Because I assume that you're going to work tomorrow?"

"I'm not staying home again," she muttered.

"Why can't you just do it for me? Because your man is asking you too? Because he wants to keep you safe? Like a good little house wife?"

"Because you wouldn't love me if I was some submissive bitch like that," Hanna answered, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek before twining their legs together, her body stretching half over his as she slid her arm down from his chest to his hip, snuggling her head against him. Caleb was tired, the worry from the past few days wearing him out, although he was used to running on hardly any sleep. But he was glad that Hanna was still able to fall asleep easily, despite what was going on right now. It wasn't as though she had a close connection to CeCe, but it was still a murder, and a murder that she was being linked too.

His girl was strong.

And he was fucking lucky to have her.

* * *

Clearly Caleb had had a word with the boys who worked at the garage not to say anything to Hanna about what had happened because they were all big smiles and acting as though nothing was going on. Hanna rolled her eyes and greeted them before walking down the hallway and into her office. Wren came by to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, not saying anything about the murder but just to let her know that he was there for her.

Hanna liked that.

She loved Wren—she loved all the Phantoms.

She had always had friends, especially her three best friends, but it was just different, now that she was with Caleb and a part of this life. They were like her family, and they cared for her like she was blood. Sure, this life was a lot more...On the edge than what she had been living before, but it made her feel alive.

Caleb came in, working in the garage with Lucas, Wren and Garrett, and then coming into Hanna's office when it was lunch. He brought burgers and fries from the fast food joint down the road, and convinced Hanna that they would taste better than the salad she had prepared that morning. She had grudgingly agreed with him, and then finished all of her chips and half of his.

"You're gonna eat me out of house and home," Caleb said to her as she finished her burger and then tried to snag a bite of his.

"You love me," Hanna shot back.

"I do," Caleb nodded.

"Hey, guys," came a sing-song voice from the doorway. The couple looked over to Miranda, standing there with a baby bag over one shoulder and Angie on the opposite hip. "Thought I'd come by and see you—I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"We're just eating, Miranda," Caleb shook his head at her.

"Oh good," Miranda grinned. "Because I wasn't actually going to leave you guys alone and give you privacy or anything, I was just going to say that you need to break it up, because I don't give a shit."

"Language," Hanna snapped at her before getting up from her seat and holding out her hands. "Come on, my darling, pretty girl. You want to come to Aunty Hanna?" She cooed and Angie giggled and started bouncing on Miranda's hip. "You want to come to Aunty Hanna? I think you do," she grinned as Angie held out her arms. "Oh, my baby girl," Hanna nuzzled her head into Angie's soft skin. "You're just what I needed to see."

"Well that makes me feel better," Caleb joked. "More excited to see Angie than me."

"She's cuter than you," Hanna threw a grin over at him, before going back to making baby noises to the little girl. Angie was grinning and babbling in baby talk, a couple of actual words mixed in there as well, and waving her arms around. Hanna nuzzled her nose against Angie's soft skin and turned around to walk over to her desk chair while Miranda looked sideways at Caleb.

"How you doing, huh, Mr VP?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Caleb told her with a half smile.

"I'm glad that you guys are looking into CeCe's death," Miranda said and Caleb nodded, stepping closer to her so that he could put his arm around her shoulder. Miranda was one of the reasons why that had decided that they were going to look further into CeCe's murder. The main one being that it appeared as though someone was trying to frame one of their old ladies. Another one being that she worked for the club, and even though she wasn't an old lady, that meant she came under their umbrella of protection. And then there was Miranda; who had been CeCe's boss. Sure, she had slept around with a lot of guys, but apparently she had been quite a nice person. Miranda had said she was funny and nice and had even babysat Angie once.

"What about you? Wren said that you were friends with her," Caleb gave her a squeeze.

"Not really a friend, just...I don't know," Miranda shrugged. "I just didn't dislike her as much as the other bitches who hang around the club. She didn't deserve to be killed."

"Not many people do," Caleb told her. "But we're going to figure it out."

"And figure out who the hell put Hanna's licence there, right? Because that is screwed up," Miranda let out a huff through her nose. "This week is just not a good one—I just had one of my other girls up and quit this morning. She just didn't show up, and when I rang her, she said that she as moving. No notice, now warning—just poof! Gone. Stupid little whore."

"We can hear you," Hanna sung out from where she was sitting at her desk, bouncing Angie on her lap. "And we don't like your language," she made a dopey face at Angie and bumped noses with Angie who giggled and made grabby hands at Hanna's blonde hair. "No we don't, do we, darling? Bad language!" Angie laughed and Miranda grinned as she looked over at Caleb.

"You've got gooey eyes there, Mr VP," she teased him lightly, elbowing him in the side.

"Yeah, yeah," Caleb rolled his eyes and took his arm off Miranda's shoulders, crossing them over his chest. "Whatever." Miranda lifted an eyebrow and was about to comment when someone came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up.

"Hey, sweetheart," Wren murmured in Miranda's ear, kissing her on the cheek. She turned in his arms and kissed him full on the mouth before Wren looked over at Angie, who had just noticed him and had started bouncing with more vigour, arching her back as she reached out for him.

"Da! Da!" She was screaming excitedly. Hanna laughed and got up, walking over to them and passing Angie over to her doting father.

"Shit, it's like no one does work in this place," Lucas announced as he appeared in the doorway, smirking at the five in the room.

"Language!" Hanna snapped, her eyes wide, and the other adults laughed. "Am I the only one here that cares about this childs upbringing?"

"I'm getting her on my bike as soon as she has enough grip in these tiny hands to hold on," Wren smirked.

"And I work in a strip club and take her in on a regular basis," Miranda shrugged.

"She's the new angel of a biker gang," Lucas winked.

"Ohmygod," Hanna rolled her eyes and slumped back in her chair, effectively giving up. Caleb grinned at her and was about to walk over to the blonde when his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the caller ID. As soon as he saw the name, the smile dropped from his face and he backed out of the room, away from the laughter and light-hearted discussion that was going on inside. He tapped on the screen and put the phone to his ear.

"Talia? What's going on?"

"They've just finished their proper examination of the scene, and we've got the blood work back from the lab," Talia told him.

"And?" Caleb asked impatiently.

"It's not Hanna's. The blood, I mean, that was on her licence," Talia continued quickly. Her voice sounded hushed, as though she was trying to keep the conversation private. "It was CeCe's blood."

"And there's no other evidence of Hanna being there?"

"What, you think that she actually was?" Talia asked in surprise.

"No!" Caleb snapped, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one in the office could hear him, and taking a few steps down the hallway, further away. "No, that's not what I meant. I think that someone put her licence there, there's no other way that it could have gotten there. So I want to know if they've put anything else there."

"No, it doesn't look like it," she replied. "Everything there was all CeCe's. But that's part of the problem as well—there's no evidence of _anyone else_ being there either. It sort of leaves Hanna as the only person linked." Caleb let out a short, harsh breath through his teeth and carded his fingers through his hair, spiking up the short strands. "The other thing is...The murder was pretty fucking brutal, Caleb. It wasn't just a simple accident; someone having a fight and maybe accidentally getting carried away. She was beaten and the side of her head was bashed in. Whoever did this was pissed, and they definitely wanted her killed."

 _I just want to spazz out about a couple of things. One, over the past month or so I've finally started binging on_ Teen Wolf. _I brought every season I could off eBay and watched at every free moment I could. I'm completely fucking in love Dylan O'Brien and Tyler Hoechlin. God, they're absolute baaaabes. And the kid who played Isaac. I can't get over his face. He so...Like, sweet looking, but completely sexy at the same time. Gosh._

 _And the other thing is the show_ Shadowhunters. _I was really let down when it first started, the first couple of episodes were, well, absolutely terrible. To be honest. But it's gradually gotten better, and I actually quite like the last two episodes. And Matthew Daddario as Alec? Oh. My God. OhmyGOD! He's just...*sighs dreamily*_

 _Please leave a review, and I'll send you out a preview of the next chapter x_


	8. Chapter 8

_What up, pretties? Back with a new chapter. Oh, and if you guys want to read something short and sexy, check out_ Madrid _by bladgleyluvr09._

Hanna got home before Caleb that night. At the last minute, there was a blustering single mother who came in because she had filled her petrol car with diesel and had no idea how she was supposed to flush it out. Almost everyone had left by this stage, only Wren and Caleb still there, so they stayed behind to help her, but not before Caleb told her to go straight home without stopping. Hanna opened her mouth to argue, that she wanted to stop to pick up some groceries for dinner, but he had just given her that hard look which told her there was no way she was going to be able to talk him around.

She put down her bag as she walked in the door, and picked up the remote for the TV as she walked through the lounge to get to the kitchen. She turned it on and tossed the remote back onto the couch before opening the fridge door. She pulled out some vegetables and then pulled out some beef stir fry from the freezer and put it in the microwave to defrost. Caleb was definitely the cook out of their relationship, but she was getting better at throwing things together.

"...A continuation from our story yesterday, regarding the murder of a young female resident only a few miles out of town. The police have just released her identity in a short statement issued by Detective Linda Tanner," floated in the voice of the news presentor on the TV. Hanna licked her lower lip, knowing that there wasn't going to be anything said on TV that she didn't know already. In fact, hearing whatever it was that they said, would probably actually just piss her off more.

But like a moth to a flame, she was pulled back into the lounge. She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the TV shift screens, from the presentor in her expensive outfit, across to Tanner, standing in front of the police station in her ill fitting suit and out of control, frizzy hair.

"We can confirm now that the body that was found by several early morning joggers at five AM a few days ago was that of CeCe Drake," Tanner began. "She was a twenty-seven year old dancer who has lived in this town for almost six years now. Our officials have determined that she was the victim of homicide, and we are working tirelessly to bring the perpertrator to justice. We have several solid leads and that is all that we are willing to disclose at this time." There were shouts from the press as Tanner turned around and walked back into the police station, but she didn't offer any further information.

"Solid leads my ass," Hanna growled as she changed the channel, finding a music one and turning the volume all the way up. She walked back into the kitchen and started chopping up the vegetables. By the time she had the stir fry simmering and almost ready, Caleb was walking in the front door.

"I'm home!" He called out, as if she could have missed the roar of his bike coming up the drive and the way he banged open the front door. He came into the kitchen and grabbed her elbow, dragging her away from the bench and over to him so that he could give her a quick kiss on the mouth. "How far away is dinner?"

"Not long, want to get out knives and forks and shit?" She asked him and he nodded. They moved easily around the kitchen, with a practiced ease that came from knowing a persons movements after living with someone for a while. But Hanna was still feeling tense, from everything that had been happening over the past few days and especially since the interview on TV, and more than once, she bumped into Caleb. While she was transferring the stir fry from the frying pan to the plates, she almost spilled it twice and finally Caleb grabbed the spoon from her hand and dumped it down, wrapping his fingers round her wrist and jerking her around to face him.

"Oi," he said firmly. "Take a breath. Take a moment. You need to relax," his voice was steady and he rubbed his thumb against the inside of her wrist soothingly. Hanna met his gaze and took in a deep breath through her nose, letting it out through her teeth. "You need to trust me—you need to trust the club—"

"I do, Caleb," Hanna began to protest. "It's not that—"

"We love you," he continued, talking right through her interuption. "And we're going to take care of you."

"It's not that I don't trust you—you _know_ I trust the club with my life—I trust _you_ with my life," Hanna said to him as he crowded her against the bench, trapping her there with his muscular body. "This whole thing has just gotten in my head—you can't expect it not too, okay? Of course it's going to fuck with me." Caleb nodded once.

"I know, baby, but this is on us, okay? This will all be taken care of," he promised her softly. Hanna nodded, but the conflict on her face was still clear. "Now give me that mouth," he told her, shifting his hand so that her chin was caught between his thumb and pointer finger. Hanna let him drag her face closer to his, rising herself up on her toes so that he could properly access her mouth. His kiss was bruising, clearly trying to kiss the worry out of her head. His tongue pushed into her mouth, leading the way and controlling her movements, just like he usually did. Sometimes she pushed back, but this time she let him take over, his hand sliding from her chin to tangle in her hair, pushing her face harder against his. Their teeth bumped together as their heads canted to the side and Caleb easily lifted her up and put her onto the bench next to their plates. "Right now, I want to focus on another problem," he mumbled as his mouth moved away from hers and seared across her jaw and down her neck.

"You're calling fucking your girlfriend a problem?" Hanna managed to joke, even though there was a catch in her voice.

"More like...A challenge," he teased as his teeth bit down on her pulse point and relished the shiver that ran through her. "See if I'm good enough to take your mind off the gore and murder that's running through your head."

"I'm surprised you're even—" Hanna broke off with a gasp as Caleb ripped open her blouse and mouthed his way down the valley between her cleavage. "I'm surprised you're even questioning your skills," her voice was raspy. "You're usually overly cocky about your bedroom skills."

"It's not overly cocky if it's completely accurate," Caleb smirked up at her before he pulled down the soft cup of her bra and his lips closed around her nipple. Hanna didn't even attempt to reply.

They had been together for over a year now, but every time Caleb's mouth touched her skin, it sent her right back to their first night together, a rush of wanting and white hot heat burning through her body and over her skin. The only difference was that he knew every single one of her sweet spots, and his tongue and teeth seeked them out to push her closer to the edge of her orgasm. Right now, he was doing it over and over again, not listening as she tugged at his hair and sobbed at him to stop as his tongue twisted inside of her, making lewd noises as she came over his tongue again and again.

When he was completely satisified that she couldn't take anymore, her body shaking and her eyes rolled back into her head, he pushed down his jeans and briefs just enough so that his cock sprung free, and sunk deep inside her. Hanna let out a muffled squeal, biting down into his shoulder, through the shirt that he was wearing. When he finished, they sunk down to the floor of the kitchen, breathing heavily, Hanna straddling Caleb with her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"So did it work?" Caleb finally breathed after they caught their breath. "Distracting you?" Hanna didn't answer for a long moment before she lifted her head and wiped her hair away rom her sweaty forehead.

"I know you got a call about the murder today," she told him steadily. "I could see it on your face, when Miranda and Angie were visiting." Caleb stared at her for a moment and then let out a snort of disbelief and rested his head back against the cupboards. Hanna tightened her thighs on his hips, staring at him until he finally met her gaze. "Tell me."

"It was from Talia," he admitted. "And she said that whoever it was who killed CeCe was careful."

"How so?"

"As in your licence at the scene was the only indication of someone else being there. There's no DNA, no fingerprints—nothing else at the scene," he told her. "Which is why you're so far the _only_ lead."

"But there's nothing else of mine there, right?"

"Except your licence, no," Caleb said. "Other than your expected fingerprints on the licence, there's no other sign of you being there. Which is good—it makes it look like a plant."

"A plant? As in, someone is trying to set me up? Is that what you and the rest of the boys were talking about at church the other night?" Hanna's eyes were sparking as she stared down at her man. "Wait, how is that a _good_ thing?"

"If it looks like a plant, then it's a good thing. Because of your position, you have enemies, people who want to bring you down to hurt the club. And even though the cops are complete idiots, even they can't ignore that. You really had no reason to hurt CeCe, there's no evidence of you actually being there and you have an alibi—you were with me, even though they might be hesitant to believe that," Caleb said. Hanna licked her tongue along her lower lip as she thought about it.

"You know...Maybe it's something as simple as she found it and was returning it?"

"You said you lost your wallet, not your licence," Caleb reminded her. "That's kind of weird that she would have gone through it and just taken out your licence." Caleb sighed and ran his hands up her thighs, squeezing lightly. "It's a plant, Hanna. We just need to find out who and why."

"Do you think it's because of the club?" Hanna asked.

"You're the old lady of the VP and CeCe was an employee of one of our businesses," Caleb said. "We definitely think that it's because of the club." Hanna nodded and swallowed hard. "Come on, let's eat." Caleb gave her a hard kiss and then shifted her off his lap, getting to his feet and helping her stand up next to him.

 _So what do you guys think? You like it? I'll send out a preview for a review xx_

 _I'm off to see_ Batman vs Superman _tonight! Omg! Batman all the way!_

 _Oooooh, and have guys all heard of Troye Sivan? I may be a little late to the party here, but god, he is absolutely amazing. I cried in his_ Blue Neighbourhood _trilogy!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Quite a quick update this time around! I'm sitting here, editing this and watching_ Sound of Music _,_ _and thought I would put it up now :) Hope you all enjoy!_

Since Caleb had told Hanna about their theory that she was being framed, he had admitted that he didn't want her alone. So when she wasn't with him, or at work, he had asked that she keep him updated as to who she was with and what she was doing. It kind of felt like the whole Noel fiasco all over again, but she wasn't about to bring that up, because pretty much the one time that she had been left alone...Well...It hadn't ended well. But she got on well with most of the Phantoms, one or two exceptions made, and so she didn't mind too much. Besides, she knew that they weren't just there out of obligation. They were sticking with her because they cared about her.

Didn't mean that it wasn't getting on her nerves just a little though.

"I'm just going inside to grab, like, two things," Hanna said to Lucas as she turned off her car. Lucas didn't look happy, narrowing his eyes at her as he put his hand on the door handle. "Dude, if you come in there with me, I will punch you in the throat."

"Well Caleb will do worse if he finds out that I let you out of my sight," Lucas shot back.

"Will he? Will he really?" Hanna narrowed her eyes at him. Lucas sighed and thought for a moment.

"Okay, I'm going to walk you to the door, and I'm going to have a cigarette, and wait for you outside," Lucas compromised. "If you're not out in twenty minutes, I'm coming in." Hanna rolled her eyes as she got out of the car and locked the door once the younger man was also out. He walked half a step behind her until they reached the front doors of the grocery store and then he stopped after she gave him a pointed look over her shoulder. He didn't look too happy about it, but he stayed true to his word, and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, sticking one in the corner of his mouth and lighting it up, leaning against the concrete wall outside. Hanna walked inside and grabbed a basket before heading toward the fresh fruit and vegetable area.

She was feeling better today. She wasn't too sure why, especially after Caleb's worry that she was being framed. She should really be freaking out and running for the hills, screaming at the top of her lungs that she was innocent. But she had spent the last few days at the garage, working, and being surrounded by her boys. It made her feel like everything was normal. And Caleb had been home the past few nights, which meant she hadn't had time to watch the news, or read through the newspaper which got dropped off at their house each morning—which was probably his intention.

Hanna was lost in her thoughts, rounding the corner into the cereal aisle, when someone stepped out in front of her and suddenly cut her off.

"Oi, watch where you're—" her words dropped off halfway through the sentence when she saw who it was standing in front of her. "Mona...Right?"

"The one and only," Mona smirked, her blood red lips pulling back in a confident smile. Hanna glanced toward the front of the store, which was obscured by the shelves of aisle she was in, so there was no way that Lucas was able to see them. She looked back at Mona, and realized that she hadn't actually told Caleb about the first time that she had met the dark haired girl. "I thought that I would check back in with you, after the whole stripper debacle."

"You mean CeCe?" Hanna frowned at her.

"That's the one," Mona smirked at her, running her pointed and polished fingernails through her long, glossy hair. "It's a little funny that your licence shows up next to her dead body, right? Almost as if someone did that on purpose." The colour in Hanna's cheeks drained and she licked her lips nervously, glancing around to make sure there wasn't anyone within earshot.

"How do you know this? Shouldn't that be, I don't know, privileged information or something?" Hanna was still frowning, really not to sure how she was meant to take this girl. Outwardly, the girl appeared a lot like her. She was well put together, her make up, her clothes, her hair. But there was something cold in her eyes, and that was what worried Hanna.

"I know things," Mona shrugged. "I thought you would have figured that out when I told you about Noel." Hanna narrowed her eyes even moreso and Mona let out a laugh and shook her head, reaching out to touch Hanna's arm as though trying to put her at ease. "Don't worry, hun. I'm not going to say anything to anyone, come on. And I know that you weren't actually there when CeCe was killed, even though the evidence says differently at the moment."

"Whoever it is is clearly stupid to try and frame someone connected to the Phantoms, and that's really all I have to say about it," Hanna began to step around Mona, but the shorter girl stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "What do you want, Mona?" Hanna asked in exasperation, checking back over her shoulder to make sure Lucas still hadn't come inside.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need my help, then you can call me," Mona held out her hand expectantly. "Give me your phone." She was persistent, and unless Hanna was going to actually turn on her heel and run, she had a feeling that Mona was going to follow her.

And Hanna, fiancée of the local MC's Vice President, didn't run from suspicious girls in thousand dollar heels.

She heaved a deep breath, as though she was doing Mona a big favour, and handed over her phone. Mona gave her a grin, and tapped her fingers over the screen.

"Excellent," Mona handed her phone back, and then the smile dropped from her face, leaning a little bit closer so that her long, dangling earrings swung against her cheeks. "Look, Hanna, I'm not just a pretty face, okay? Don't let these perfect nails fool you—" she waved her manicured hand in front of her face, the silver and pink polish sparkling. "I can get hella dirty when I need to. I'm resourceful. And I'm on your side here. So call me, if you think that you and your biker boys could use some help. Or if you just want to talk to someone who isn't going to judge." Mona turned to leave but Hanna grabbed her arm.

"Why are you doing this? I don't even know you, and I—" Hanna swallowed hard and lowered her voice. "And I killed your ex boyfriend," she hissed out the last part of her sentence. "Why do you want to help?"

"I already told you," Mona sighed. "I understand why you had to do it. And I worked at the garage for a while; I might not have been an old lady, but I have a fair idea of how that life is and how it can be. I just want to help." Hanna wasn't too sure how much of that believed, but she nodded and then Mona was gone, her heels clicking away on the lino. Hanna watched her go, letting out a long breath through her nose.

* * *

Hanna was still deciding whether or not to tell Caleb when she got home. Lucas had asked her what had taken her so long in the shop, but she had just said that there was a long line at the checkout. Lucas had given her a look, as though he didn't believe her, but he didn't ask any further questions. When they got back to her place, Lucas had hung around for a few minutes, but then Caleb had text him and said that he was going to be home in a few minutes, so he was fine to head home for the night.

Hanna was in the shower when Caleb got home. He grinned as he walked into the bathroom, stripping out of his own clothes and stepping underneath the warm spray with her. His body was lean, and tanned, and there were tattoo's on his upper arm and across his back, and Hanna couldn't get over how much of a thing she had for his short facial hair. She had never been a girl for any type of facial hair until she met Caleb, and now she loved it. She couldn't imagine him going down on her without the slight scratch of his scruff against her sensitive inner thighs.

"How was your day, baby?" Caleb murmured as he ran his hands up and down her arms, standing behind her. Hanna sighed, closing her eyes and tipping her head backwards so that it rested against his chest. His hands continued down her arms, moving around so that they were on her hips, rubbing slippery circles there.

"It was fine," Hanna replied softly. "As if you didn't know, given you've had Lucas on me for every second that you weren't there yourself." Caleb made a noise at the back of his throat.

"Until we know what's going on here, I'm keeping you safe, you know that," he told her. His fingers moved from where they had been on his hips to her stomach, tracing patterns over the flat, taunt skin, skimming upwards towards her breasts. Hanna took in a deep breath through her teeth as he cupped her breasts and dropped a soft kiss to her shoulder. "You're the most important fucking thing to me, Hanna. I need you safe."

"I know," Hanna sighed and turned around, facing him. "Do you remember Mona?" Caleb looked taken aback and raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" He asked.

"Mona, uh," Hanna pursed her lips. "She was Noel's ex girlfriend, the one who worked at the garage before I did." Caleb looked confused but shrugged.

"Kind of, I guess," he looked her up and down, his gaze heated. "I must really be failing in keeping my woman satisfied if I try to come onto you and you're thinking of Khan's ex girlfriend," his tone lightened as he leaned forward and tried to kiss her. Hanna rolled her eyes and put her hand on his chest, forcing him to take a step back.

"She came up to me a few days ago, when I was shopping," Hanna said. "She said that she knew what really happened to Noel. I meant to tell you about it, but I totally forgot, and then the whole CeCe thing happened and it was the last thing on my mind." Caleb's eyebrows were furrowed now, no longer any teasing in his dark eyes. "And then she came up to me today, and she told me that she knew about CeCe, and that my licence was there."

"She specifically knew that your licence was at the crime scene?" Caleb demanded to know. "And wait—she knows about Noel? That you killed him?" His eyes were starting to spark dangerously and he was doing that thing with his body where he straightened himself to his full height and squared his shoulders. He did it when he was intimidating people and it almost always worked.

Right now, he was doing it because he was worried about his girl.

"Yeah, she said that she's known for a while, that she's resourceful and she knows how to get information. But she also said that she wasn't going to tell anyone—"

"Right," Caleb was all business now, clearly any sexy time that he had planned on was out the window now. "I'm going to have to get one of the boys onto this." He opened up the shower door and then paused. "And next time? Tell me straight away, okay?"

"Okay, babe," Hanna nodded. Caleb gave her a quick kiss and then grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist and heading back into the bedroom. She saw him pick up his phone from where he had thrown it on the bed, and a moment later, he was talking to someone on the other end. Hanna sighed, and closed her eyes.

 _Let me know what you guys think, and I'll send a preview of the next chapter :)_

 _Thought I'd let you guys know a couple of songs that I'm completely in love with that the moment. There's_ Roman Holiday _by Halsey,_ Soldier _by Fleurie and_ Storm _by Ruelle. They're my obsession right now. Let me know if you guys have any suggestions, I'm always down for new music xxx_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone! Back with the next chapter! I apologize for any mistakes I've missed in my editing, I'm kinda tired :(_

There was a club party on Friday, and it had been almost three weeks since Hanna had gone along to one of them. They had been a big thing when she was still new to this world, and she had gone with Caleb every week, sometimes twice a week. But now, she had her spot, the club slags who hung around knew that Caleb was off limits and a lot of time, he came home early to her and they spent the rest of the night together anyway. Sometimes she would babysit Angie so that Miranda could go out and relax, other times she would just stay with Miranda and Melissa and they would have girl time. More recently, Olivia Matheson, had also been joining them. She was a new addition to the club, had begun dating Jake Mitchell. They had had a bumpy start, but it seemed to be working out now.

Tonight, though, Hanna needed to get drunk.

She needed to get out-of-her-mind-plastered.

Or at least, drunk to the point where she could still stay on the back of Caleb's bike. Then again, if that failed, Caleb had a room at the clubhouse where he sometimes crashed if the boys had church that ran into the middle of the morning, or he got too drunk to drive home and Hanna had already gone to bed.

"Looking fucking hot, babe," Caleb said as he came up behind Hanna, who was just finishing applying her mascara. She looked back at him in his reflection in the mirror, aching an eyebrow at him.

"Any news about Mona?" She asked as she picked up a tube of lipstick and brushed it over her mouth. She rubbed them together, spreading it evenly between both lips before turning around to look up at her man.

"Lucas and Jonny had a look into her," Caleb tilted his head to the side. "After she quit working for us, she got a job as a legal aide in town. She's a smart girl, finished top of all of her classes in school, and was doing well at University before she dropped out. They didn't find out the reason behind her dropping out, but around the same time that she quit, she got the job with us, so maybe she just got so wrapped up in Noel's 'charms'. What we couldn't find was any connection directly between her and someone in the police station."

"Well if she's a legal aide, that gives her a connection, right?"

"But usually legal aide's don't get as dirty as the actual lawyers themselves," Caleb replied, making a face. "You're right, though. They're keeping an eye on her, seeing what she does. But, uh, with what you said yesterday? If she hasn't said anything so far, we don't think she'll say anything now. I talked to Eric yesterday, and he thinks that a visit might be in order, just to ensure that she knows how important it is that she keeps her mouth shut."

"So you're going to threaten her?" Hanna raised an eyebrow.

" _Speak_ to her," Caleb corrected.

" _Threaten_ her," Hanna repeated with a knowing curl of her lip. Caleb stared at her for a second before giving her a slightly guilty smile.

"Maybe," he admitted. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror, checking her make up was on point one more time before nodding at him. "You know," there was still a smirk on Caleb's face, but this time it was heated. "We could just skip the party all together." He ran a hand down her side, slipping it underneath the hem of the button down shirt that she was wearing. "And stay here." Hanna laughed and stopped his hand from going further under her shirt.

"Come _on_ ," she grinned and spun around to give him a quick kiss on the mouth. "Take me out for the night, get me drunk, and then we can have our own private party," one of her hands went between his legs, over his cock, and gave it a gentle squeeze before shooting him a saucy wink and skipping away. Caleb looked after her, readjusting his pants, before picking up his Phantoms vest off the bed and slipping it on, following after his fiancée.

* * *

Miranda was already halfway drunk by the time Caleb and Hanna showed up at the clubhouse. It was almost ten, and that was well past Miranda's usual bed time, and so she was making the best of it. Caleb laughed as he saw the dark haired girl stumble over to Hanna and throw her arms around her.

"Hanny! I'm so glad you're here! I feel as though I'm outnumbered—look at all these _skanks_ ," Miranda hissed out the last word and shook her head, as though disapprovingly, but really, she didn't care. She had been a part of this life for longer than Hanna, at Wren's side, and she knew that the girls in the tiny skirts and no shirt or bra just came with the territory.

"Where's Melissa? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"You know Melissa," Miranda grinned. "Always likes to make an entrance. Oh and Olivia and Jake are off seeing her friends back in Ravenswood, so they won't be here tonight." Caleb chose to step in there, giving Miranda a kiss on the cheek and then glanced over at Hanna.

"I'm going to go and find Eric, okay? Find me later."

"Bye, babe," Hanna smiled at him before turning back to Miranda.

"I think you need a drink," Miranda stated, tightening her arm around Hanna's shoulders. "Oh, and Sydney is here." She scrunched up her nose and made a face. "She's made friends with one of the slags."

"Play nice, Miranda," Hanna reminded her as she helped Miranda back to the bar, where Sydney Driscoll was making drinks. There was a ginger haired girl behind the counter with Sydney. Her hair was cut short and she was wearing a pair of glasses, and she had a pretty smile. She was wearing a green dress that was cut just above her knees, and just that alone set her aside from all the other woman in the club house at the moment, minus the old ladies. Hanna wondered what she was doing here, because it seemed quite clear that she wasn't here to get it on with any of the brothers, or else she would be drunk and dancing with barely any clothes on by now.

"Hanna!" Sydney greeted her with a smile. "It feels like forever!" She came around to the other side of the counter and gave her a tight hug. "This is Lesli, she's a—" Sydney cut off for a moment and Hanna almost let out a snort of laughter as she realized that Sydney wasn't too sure what terminology to use. "She's cool," she finished lamely, and this time Miranda couldn't hold back her own laugh. Hanna glanced over at her in amusement and then back at Sydney, who shot them both a dirty look. Hanna smoothed it over, smiling over at Lesli and nodding at her.

"Hi, Lesli. I'm Hanna," she introduced herself.

"Of course, um, you're with the Caleb, right?" Lesli Stone's voice was quiet and a little breathy.

"I am," Hanna nodded, not particularly interested in talking about it. "So? A drink, Sydney?"

"Of course," Sydney grinned and bounced back around to the other side of the counter.

* * *

Miranda was on a mission tonight, that much was clear. She had organized a babysitter and had actually taken Angie over there, so when she and Wren got home that night, they were going to have the place completely to themselves. So Miranda's plan was to get completely plastered, and then get laid, well and hard by her man.

Which she kept telling Hanna, Sydney and Melissa over and over again.

After midnight, things were getting a little out of hand, as they usually did. Lucas was no longer a prospect, and over the past year, he had grown a lot from the gawky kid with patchy facial hair, and had broadened shoulders and cropped his hair a little shorter. This made things even easier with the slags who came to these club parties, even though it was easy before. And as he was no longer the prospect, it meant that he wasn't at the bottom of the food chain anymore and needing to give up a girl if one of the other brothers asked for her.

"Hanna!" Lucas cried out, stumbling over to Hanna and spilling half of his drink from the cup he was holding in his hand. "You look absolutely love tonight, Hanna," he told her with a sloppy grin.

"Oh, thanks, Lucas," Hanna laughed as she put an arm around his waist, letting him lean against her. "I see you've found a few admirers." Admidst the throngs of half naked girls in the club house, there were two who had their eyes glued on Lucas, giving him fuck-me eyes and pawing at each other to get his attention.

"Brittni and Tiffini—with an 'i'," he announced proudly and Hanna snorted.

"Because the 'i' adds _all_ the class," she muttered, but Lucas didn't look offended at all.

"I just thought I would come over here and say goodnight," Lucas slurred, pressing a wet kiss to her cheek. "Because I'm going to take Brittni and Tiffini into one of the backrooms and I ain't coming back out for a _long time_." Hanna laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek back before he walked back over to the girls and threw arms around both of their shoulders. They giggled and rubbed his back and one of them slipped their hands down the front of his shorts. Hanna watched them go, rolling her eyes at their antics before turning back to look over at where the other old ladies, plus Lesli, were standing.

Except Melissa wasn't there anymore.

Hanna searched out the club for her, past Gabriel making out with a topless girl who had her legs wide open while sitting on the pool table, past where the new prospect, Jonny Raymond, was being hazed for the umpteenth time with shots of whiskey, until she found her man and Eric, who were sitting on a couch, bottles of beer in their hands, and talking and laughing between themselves. She thought that maybe Melissa had gone over to speak with her baby daddy, but there was no sight of her; only a couple of slags who were sitting on the back of the couch, trying to get the mens attention. There had been a time when they had bothered Hanna, but that had all seemed to fade away the longer her and Caleb were together. Caleb was one of the most powerful men in the club, and as such, he attracted a lot of attention from the sluts and bimbos, but he barely gave them a second glance.

Hanna told Sydney and Miranda that she would be back in a few minutes, and started making her way toward the front door of the club house. A drunk girl who looked as though she was on the verge of throwing up stumbled in front of Hanna, and then jerked backwards when she saw Hanna, giving her the respect she deserved by moving out of her way. Hanna ignored her and pushed open the front door.

"Mel?" Hanna frowned when she saw the older woman standing on the front porch, her phone in her hand and her eyebrows furrowed. "Melissa, what are you doing?"

"Toby just rang me," Melissa said, looking up at the blonde and tapping her finger against the side of her phone. "He told me that he's been assigned to CeCe's case as the Rosewood liaison." Hanna felt her stomach twist uncomfortably at the mention of situation that she had been trying to push aside and ignore for the past few days.

"Rosewood? Rosewood is almost an hour away, why are they getting a liaison from there?"

"They're getting liaison's from all the neighboring towns, just to keep up to date with the case so that they can keep an eye out on things in their own places, see if anything comes up," Melissa replied. "It's pretty standard."

"So is Toby going to let us know what he knows?"

"He probably doesn't know anymore than what Talia is telling Caleb, but yes. He will," she nodded as she slid her phoe back into her pocket. Hanna licked her lips and swallowed hard, before forcing a smile.

"Come on," Hanna held out her hand to her friend. "We're both here tonight to get away from all of this shit." The music inside suddenly got turned up as the song changed, and there was a cheer that went up. Hanna's smile melted into a proper grin as _Hey, Mama_ by Nicki Minaj started playing. "I love this song! Come dance with me!" Melissa hesitated, but with the way that Hanna started wiggling her eyebrows and sashaying her hips obviously got to her, because she let out a laugh and took Hanna's hand, letting the blonde lead her back into the club house.

 _Now! My music obsessions since my last update! Actually, heaps of old songs have resurfaced on my iTunes. There's_ Thinking It Over _by Dana Glover, seriously this song makes my heart ache like every time I hear it. I think I obsessively listened to it when I was a teenager when I went through a break up, melodramatic child that I was. Then there's_ Pony _by Ginuwine. LOL. Don't know what's got me so into that one all of a sudden. And the third one is_ Bring Me Back To Life _by Extreme Music. Seriously, the_ Shadowhunters _show has a pretty great soundtrack, I think I've fallen in love with every song I've discovered through there!_

 _Oh gosh,_ aaaaaaaand _there's this cover of a Jesse McCartney song,_ Beautiful Soul, _by SoMo. I watched a Stydia fan video to the song, and I'm now just completely in love._

 _Oooooh, and in the post the other day, I got my Stilinski 24 hoodie. Can you tell I'm obsessed with_ Teen Wolf _just a little bit? Yes? No? Maybe? LOL._

 _As usual, please feed my obsession with songs and reviews :) It'd make me very happy, and I'll send you a preview xxx_


	11. Chapter 11

_Couple of things have happened since my last update. First thing is sad, one of my kitties died :( Not too sure how, appears as though he ate something poisonous in our neighbours yard. Me and my hubby and my second kitty are very upset. Second thing is happier, thank God; it's my birthday tomorrow! I'm getting old._

Wren and Miranda disappeared from the clubhouse around one. Melissa was the only stone cold sober one left at the party, given her pregnancy, and she emphasized to them that they had to text her when they got home to let her know that they got there safe. Wren was driving them back in Miranda's car because he had only had a few shots of Jack, but Melissa was still insistent. Hanna had managed to get Melissa to dance with her and Sydney, which had somehow lead to Lesli dancing with them as well.

Hanna wasn't too sure how she felt about Lesli. Sydney seemed to like her, and was feeding her drinks, just like she was with the rest of them, and Lesli was taking them, but she didn't seem to be getting drunk. She stayed quiet, watching them all, as though she was studying them, maybe like she was scared of them. Which Hanna could understand in part, because she was completely intimidated when she had first come to one of these parties. There was the pounding music, and the loud men and then there was Garrett Reynolds, who was getting a blow job from a red head, barely concealed by the counter of the bar. But then this was what people had to expect when coming to a party like this—it's not like they ever pretended that they were nothing like it, and everyone around town knew. So if Lesli wasn't ready to come, she shouldn't have.

"Girl," Hanna had to take a moment to try and stop the room from spinning as she came to the end of the hallway. "You need to loosen the fuck up." Lesli stared up at her, looking taken aback as Hanna stood in front of her, blocking her path.

"I, uh—what do you mean?" Lesli stammered, blinking up at Hanna, wide-eyed behind her glasses.

"I mean you're acting super uptight, and like you're freaked out," Hanna put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly, although even just the slightest movement made her sway a little and she had to take a moment. "Chill out! Actually drink the drinks that Sydney is giving you, because I sure as hell know that you're not drinking them given she makes some strong as shit drinks and you don't look drunk at all."

"Oh, right," Lesli attempted to give her a smile but it wasn't particularly convincing. She looked past Hanna, back toward the clubhouse, and Hanna followed her gaze, shrugging when she saw Lesli's eyes fall on Garrett, who's hands were tangled in the red heads hair, forcing her movements, guiding them faster and faster.

"If you're not ready for this sort of thing, I suggest you leave," Hanna tried to sound understanding, but she really didn't have time for this. She was tingling, and in that happy space in her head and she didn't feel like babysitting. Right now, she also needed to go to the bathroom. Lesli began to walk past her and Hanna frowned. "Wait, what were you doing down here?"

"I was going to the bathroom," Lesli replied quickly.

"The bathroom is that way," Hanna pointed down the opposite end of the hall.

"Yeah, uh, that's okay," Lesli flashed another one of those tight, extremely forced looking smiles. "I don't need to go anymore." Hanna watched as Lesli turned around and walked quickly back into the main room of the club house, straight past Garrett and his slag and around a group of three girls who were putting on a show for Jonny and Gabriel, kissing and fingering each other. Hanna scrunched up her nose and then shrugged, heading toward the bathroom. She wiped down the toilet seat, just like she always did when she was in this place, before sitting down and peeing. There was a condom on the ground, thankfully unused and still in it's packet, and Hanna rolled her eyes at the habits of the boys.

"At least they're being safe," she muttered sarcastically as she washed her hands and then walked back out to the main room. She was about to walk over to where Sydney and Melissa were standing when a pair of arms surrounded her waist and jerked her body backwards. She gasped with a start and then let out a giggle as she felt a familiar pair of lips and a scratch of stubble against the smooth curve of her neck. "Hey, baby," she mumbled, her eyes closing as she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"You're pretty drunk, my girl," he whispered, his lips against her ear and his breath hot against her skin. "I feel as though I need to get you home and take advantage of that."

"I feel as though I agree with you," Hanna grinned, her eyes still closed as he rubbed his hand up and down her bare arm, warming her skin and leaving goose bumps in it's wake.

"Are you good to ride?" He asked her.

"I'll be fine," Hanna nodded. Caleb pulled away from her and turned her around so that he could look at her properly. He squinted at her, as though trying to gauge from her eyes whether or not she was going to be okay on the back of his bike. Hanna raised an eyebrow, attempting to appear sober even though she was finding it difficult to stand up straight. He shook his head and let out a snort. "You better hold on tight, baby."

"You know I've gotten damn good at being on the back of your bike after a few drinks," she told him and he nodded. They found Eric, who looked as though he was about ready to leave and take his pregnant Phoenix home with him, and said goodnight, and also to Sydney and Alex. Caleb's bike was parked just down the steps, and he handed his fiancée the helmet and she strapped it on, fumbling for a moment with the latch. Caleb shook his head and grinned at her, helping her clip it on and then stealing a hasty kiss with her before getting on his bike. Hanna got on behind him, wrapping her arms securely around his waist and laying her against his sturdy back.

She trusted him driving, even though he had had a beer in his hand all night. It was likely that the beer he had been seen with was probably the same one all night, or maybe one of two, because he hardly ever got drunk. In fact, Hanna had only properly seen him drunk twice; after Noel had been buried, where he and Eric had gotten completely sloppy drunk and then once at their engagement party.

The cold air whipping against her face and at her bare arms and legs helped to sober her up, but she had still had enough to drink that by the time they got home, and she stepped off the bike, she was still a little wobbly on her feet.

Exactly the way that Caleb wanted her.

"Come on, baby," he laughed as he unclipped her helmet and hooked it on the back of his bike before bending down, one arm going around her waist and the other going under her knees so that he could easily lift her bridal style.

"I can walk, you know," Hanna told him with a laugh and a roll of her eyes.

"I know," Caleb kissed her on the cheek as he walked up the steps to the front door. He managed to unlock it and get them inside, and as soon as the door slammed shut, he dropped Hanna onto her feet and pushed her against the door frame, his mouth hot against hers. Hanna's hands went to either side of his head, scratching through his short hair and letting out a moan into his mouth as his tongue pushed past her lips. He tasted faintly of beer and their toothpaste and then there was that intoxicating, underlying taste of Caleb which was enough to make her weak on her feet even if she hadn't had any alcohol.

"Fuck, Caleb," Hanna mumbled out as his hand went between them and skilfully undone the button of her mini-shorts. He rubbed her through the sheer material of her underwear, already feeling her damp through the fabric. She keened, arching her back and thrusting herself forward against his fingers, desperate for something more—something intrusive. Her kiss was sloppy, trying to rub herself against him and her hands scratching at his skin underneath his shirt and vest. His muscles were hard and taunt underneath her fingers and she felt them contracting as her nails raked over them. She couldn't pay too much attention though, because his own fingers had found their way under the band of her underwear and slipped up and down her dripping slit.

"You're so wet, baby," Caleb whispered, his voice thick and husky as he pulled away from her mouth for a second. "You want my fingers in you, baby? Do you want them making you cum?" Hanna's hips jerked as his fingers continued to ghost over her slit, the ever so slight give and take winding her body up tighter. "Or..." he ran his tongue from her mouth and over her jaw line. His teeth brushed over her lower earlobe and then bit down hard, making her gasp and jolt, and then his tongue began making it's way down her neck. He paused frequently to suck and lick at her, teeth closing around her skin, knowing that there were going to be purplish-red marks left tomorrow. "Or did you want my tongue in you?"

"Oh, shit," Hanna whined out, feeling a spike of heat stab at her lower stomach and a shiver run right through her body, down her spine and to the tips of her toes. "Oh, shit, Caleb, baby...Please?" Her thighs were shaking with anticipation as he lowered himself to the ground, so that he was on his knees in front of her. He kissed his way down her arm, licking the inside of her wrist, and then pressing a kiss to the gap between her shorts and through her damp underwear. His hands ran up and down her thighs, and then gripped her shorts and underwear, pulling them down her long, smooth legs. She kicked off her shoes and he tossed aside her shorts and thong, and then a rush of cool, night air hit the sticky apex of her legs and she let out a gasp, her fingers curling into fists at his side.

"So you want my tongue?" Caleb asked as Hanna slammed her head hard against the wall, trying to stop herself from writhing pitifully in front of him. He smirked up at her, jerking open her blouse and licking his lower lip at the way her breasts were heaving in the lacy, purple bra that she was wearing. "Baby, you need to tell me what you want," he pushed her, his eyes never leaving her as he leaned in a little closer to her lower half, sending a rush of hot air over her pussy lips and making her wiggle against the wall, her hips jerking forward again.

"I—yes, I—" Hanna stuttered out, trying to swallow to fill her lungs, but every breath that Caleb was releasing over her was making her jerk and forget how she was meant to do the simplest of things—breathing, for example.

"What was that?" Caleb teased her, and even though her eyes were closed and her head was tilted toward the ceiling, she knew that he was smirking up at her, loving every second of her reactions. So she lashed out with one hand, grabbing his hair and glaring down at him, meeting his eyes.

"I want your fucking tongue in me, Caleb," she snapped at him and there was a spark of heat in his eyes before he leaned forward and buried his tongue in her. Hanna let out a yelp, her eyes almost rolling back into her head as his tongue found that exact spot inside of her that sent her straight toward the edge. His nose brushed at her clit and he licked the inside of her cunt, twisting his tongue and then pulling back to lap a long stripe over her lips. Hanna bucked against his face, desperate for him to enter her again, and he did just that. When she orgasmed, Caleb's sounds turned lewd and sloppy as he licked up her cum, missing some of what dripped between her legs.

"Fuck, yes, baby," Caleb mumbled against her. "You taste so fucking good." Hanna's reply was incoherent, her fingers loosening and tightening in his hair as she came down from her high. He didn't allow her time to recover before his fingers were going between her legs, gathering the slick that had gathered and then sliding back, between her ass cheeks. Hanna let out a groan, her legs giving out slightly underneath her as he squeezed her ass hard. Caleb was painfully hard in his pants, and it had just gotten worse, straining against his jeans as Hanna's scent and taste flooded his senses. "Oh, baby girl. I need you."

"Mm-hm," Hanna managed to mumbled out, letting him manoeuvre her body as he got to his feet and straightened her up from her slumped position against the wall. He pushed off his pants and briefs and grabbed her leg, hooking it over his hip and lining himself up with her, the head of his cock nudging inside of her. Their bodies slotted together perfectly, as though they were always made to find each other, her leg changing position on his hip so that her foot was resting at the small of his back. "Oh, shit..." Hanna swallowed hard, the change in position making her more open to him and feel him more fully. He paused, not filling her just yet as he put his hand on her neck, her skin pale against his as he brushed a thumb over her jawline.

"I love you, Hanna Marin," he whispered, leaning forward and brushing his nose against hers.

"I love you most, Caleb Rivers," she responded, before he pushed inside of her, stretching her as they joined together in the most intimate of ways.

 _Instead of songs, this time I want to rave about a couple of things I've watched on Netflix. Obviously, there's_ Jessica Jones _. Okay, I know, I know, I'm a total Marvel freak, but it's amazing! I've had a few friends who aren't into Marvel at all who watched and they were in love. The second is a documentary,_ Hot Girls Wanted. _It's kinda...Sad and shit, but it's really good. About girls who get into amateur porn and don't really know what they're getting themselves into. And then_ Sense8. _Ohmygod._ Sense8. _It is absolutely incredible. I wasn't into it at first, but I stuck with it, and we binged on the whole season in the weekend. It was unlike anything else I've watched, and I definitely recommend._

 _Oh shit!_ AND I SAW _Captain America: CIVIL WAR_ LAST WEEKEND! _Holy shit. Just as good as I had hoped. Couple of things I was a little iffy on but *sighs dreamily* it was very good. Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner all in one movie makes me very happy :) So if anyone is a Marvel fan and wants to fangirl, don't hold back! Especially if you want to fangirl about Stucky or Sebastian Stan talking in Russian or Wanda, who I absolutely fell in love with in this movie._

 _Let me know what you think, and I'll send out a preview for a review xx_


	12. Chapter 12

_First of all, I just wanted to say I'm sorry that it took so long to get back to all of your reviews after my last update. There was some weird syncing issue with the reviews and I wasn't able to reply to them normally, so it took a while to go through and reply to you all :( I'm sorry! Secondly, I'm not a lawyer, so anything 'legal speak' on Melissa or the cops behalf is all just from trashy cop shows and some low key research, I apologize for any mistakes made there._

The ringing of Caleb's phone filled the dark room. The two figures in the bed were completely still, heads buried in their pillows, a tangle of naked limbs, as the phone rang out and then fell silent. Until about ten seconds later, when the phone started ringing again, clearly whoever was on the other end was going to give up.

"Make it stop!" Hanna groaned out, her voice croaky from sleep. Caleb stayed still for another moment before let out an angry grunt and grabbing his phone from where it was on the bedside table. He answered it without looking, holding it to his ear while remaining face down in his pillow.

"Whoever the fuck this is better be dying or dead," he unceremoniously greeted the caller. Hanna shoved her pillow over her head and curled her body away from Caleb to try and escape whatever conversation he was about to have. She expected her man to get rid of the person on the end of the line within a few seconds and then go straight back to sleep, but suddenly he was jerking upward and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, indicating that something was seriously wrong. "When did this happen? Did they fucking wake a judge in the middle of the fucking night?" Hanna rolled over and frowned at Caleb's back, wondering who was on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry, Caleb, but they're getting a squad together now," Talia told him, her voice hushed. "They're getting ready to leave, and they'll be hitting both places at the same time, so you need to get someone onto this now."

"You're making it sound as though there's something there to find," Caleb snapped as he got off the bed, looking around for a pair of clean briefs and the jeans that he was wearing last night.

"You know what I mean, Caleb," Talia replied. "There's always going to be something in one of those places, even if it has nothing to do with what they're actually looking for, you don't want them finding your drugs and guns there." Caleb rubbed his hands over his eyes in frustration and turned back to the bed to where Hanna was now sitting up and watching him.

"Okay, Talia, thanks for the heads up," he said before ending the call and looking down at the blonde on the bed.

"What's going on?" She asked, worry lines creasing between her eyes.

"Tanner has got a warrant to search this place and they're going to be here in any minute," Caleb bit his lower lip and took a deep breath, bowing his head head forward and tapping his phone against forehead as he tried to think about his next move. "Okay, okay," he took in a deep breath. "I need to get in contact with the boys at the club, and Melissa," his words were coming out in a rush now. "Or maybe you should call Melissa, ask if it's all legal. Shit, we need—"

"You call the boys," Hanna interrupted him, shuffling quickly over to his side of the mattress and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, getting up and resting her palms down on his bare chest. "I'll call Melissa." Caleb was usually someone who was completely in charge, but Hanna was the most important person in the world to him—even more important than the brotherhood who had pretty much been his whole life for the past years. And that was what was making his mind scramble now.

Which is where she came in.

If she fell, he was the first one there to pick her up.

If he stumbled, then she was the first one to his side.

That was how a relationship worked—that was how _their_ relationship worked.

"What do you need me to ask her?" Hanna asked gently.

"Just ask her to look into the warrant, find out if it's all legal," Caleb told her.

"I can do that," Hanna nodded and walked over the drawers where her phone was resting. Caleb snatched up a clean shirt from some washing that had been folded and not yet put away and pulled it on before dialing a number on his phone and walking out of the room. Hanna rang Melissa and was glad when she picked up on the second ring. It shouldn't surprise her that the Hastings girl was awake even though it was just past seven—she had probably already run a marathon and saved half the world by now.

"Hanna, what's up?" Melissa greeted her. "Thought you and Caleb would be out to it after last night," Hanna could practically hear the grin in Melissa's voice.

"It's Talia, the cop chick," Hanna said as she fumbled through her drawers to try and find a clean pair of underwear and a bra with one hand. "She called to tell us that there is a warrant and it's being executed right about now."

"Right, okay," Melissa's voice was all business. "I will get onto that. I'll call you back."

"Wait, Mel, are they allowed to do this?" Hanna quickly asked before the call was ended.

"If they have got probable cause and a judge agrees with them, then yes."

"But what about the clubhouse?"

"They got a warrant for the clubhouse as well?" Melissa's voice rose. "Fuck."

"Can they do that?" Hanna pressed, looking back toward the door to where Caleb had just come back in the doorway, now fully dressed and with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well..." Melissa was quiet for a moment. "A search warrant for your house is pretty normal, that's your legal or habitual residence. With the clubhouse...They could be claiming it as a third party residence, because Caleb has a room there so that sort of extends to you."

"Fuck," Hanna sighed.

"I need to look into this," Melissa said. "I'm guessing that Caleb has already called some of the boys to get to the club and clean it out, and I'm going to wake Eric up now. There's some incriminating shit there that can get a lot of them into trouble even though it has nothing to do with you, and we need to get that out. I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Okay," Hanna agreed and hung up the call.

"Lucas and Jonny are still at the club, they're going to start cleaning the place out as best as possible," Caleb told her. "You need to get dressed, babe. They're going to be here soon." Hanna nodded and grabbed a pair of cut off denim shorts and a long sleeved shirt and quickly got dressed. Caleb was pacing up and down the hallway, bouncing his phone against his thigh when a thought flashed through Hanna's head.

"Caleb!" She said urgently. "What about your guns? The ones in the study?"

"Babe, those one's are licensed. They're fine," Caleb told her, but the strained look on his face was still there.

"What do you mean by 'those' ones?" Hanna asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, if they're getting a search warrant for the club as well, a lot of the shit in there isn't licensed," Caleb replied, running his fingers through his already mussed up hair, dark strands sticking up in every which direction. Normally she found it downright adorable and wanted to jump up with her legs around his waist and smooth her hands over his head, but now she just felt guilty. Caleb, as usual, could read her with just a look and he came over to where she was standing, putting his hands on her hips and drawing her body close to his. "Hey, this is just a scare tactic. I've been through a hundred of these searches, and this is not the worst, okay?" He was trying to make her feel better, and she was grateful for it, but it wasn't helping.

"I'm sorry," she told him, trying to pull away. "I'm so sorry, I—"

"What the fuck do you have to be sorry for, Han?" Caleb's voice was firm, and his grip on her hips shifted so that his hands were on her lower back. "None of this is your fault. You haven't done anything wrong—" a sharp rap at the door interrupted him and Hanna's stomach clenched, her heart jumping into her throat as a booming voice came from the other side of the door.

"Police! Open up!"

Caleb was right.

She had nothing to be sorry for.

She hadn't done anything wrong.

They were wrong—whatever they thought she had to do with CeCe's murder—they were wrong.

And they weren't going to find in their house or at the clubhouse to say otherwise.

Then why did she feel as though she was going to throw up the contents of her stomach all over the wooden hallway floor?

"Hanna Marin!" Shouted the voice on the other side of the door and she jumped a little as there were a few more pounds of the fist against the door. "Open the door! Police!" Caleb reached over and gave her arm a squeeze before striding toward the door. As he did saw, Hanna saw him drawing himself to his full height, squaring his shoulders and undoubtedly fixing his face with the stoic expression that could only be described as downright intimidating, bordering on terrifying. He pulled open the door, but stood directly in their path.

"How can I help you?" He asked, his voice firm and steady. Hanna was confused for a moment, but then realized that they weren't supposed to know about the search warrant, and so Caleb needed to act accordingly.

"We have a search warrant." That wasn't the man who had been pounding and shouting on their door. That was Detective Tanner and Hanna automatically felt her body bristle in distaste. "Please step aside."

"Just a moment," Caleb held out his hand. "I would like to see the warrant first." If this was any other time, Hanna would be completely turned on by how assertive her man could be, completely nonplussed by what looked like at least four or five officers along with Tanner, all staring up at him. Tanner looked a little put off by Caleb's request but handed the piece of paper over. Caleb took his time, a good minute or so, before nodding and stepping aside, looking over his shoulder to Hanna, who licked her tongue along her lower lip, crossing her arms over her chest.

The uniformed officers walked in first, including a man who was a good few inches taller than Caleb and a lot stockier, who was probably the one who had been doing the shouting. Tanner followed, her expression fixed on neutral but her eyes giving away that she was enjoying herself.

Hanna wasn't sure if it was because she thought she was going to solve a murder case by storming their house, or if she just like putting people at unease.

"Ms Marin," Tanner nodded at her as she approached Hanna. "Now would be a good time to say something if you haven't been forthcoming so far." Hanna didn't stay anything, her lips pressed together, but her eyebrows instinctively narrowed. Tanner opened her mouth to say something else when there was someone else who suddenly flew through the front door of the house.

Melissa.

Hanna breathed out a sigh of relief which made Tanner give her another look.

"Don't say anything, Hanna," Melissa's tone was clipped as she and Caleb walked over and stood beside the blonde, both glaring at the older woman. "You realize that the warrant you have is a simple search warrant—you have absolutely no right to question my client."

"I wasn't questioning Ms Marin," Tanner said, her voice infuriatingly calm. "We were simply talking." Hanna still didn't say anything, even when Tanner looked at her with narrow eyes. The Detective shrugged and then tilted her head to the side, her sharp eyes locking onto Melissa, who had managed to get herself looking pretty damn close to perfect even though she had had barely any warning, wearing slacks and a blouse, her hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail. "Now, Ms Hastings—I didn't realize, but you are actually the partner of the president of the Phantoms, as well as being the sister-in-law of one of our own officers in blue."

"I'm actually fully aware of that, thank you," Melissa snarked.

"Hm," Tanner pursed her lips together, nodding her head as though pondering something, although it was pretty clear she knew exactly where she was taking this conversation. "And so you don't think that it's some conflict of interest for you to be representing Ms Marin here?" Hanna glanced sideways at Melissa, who's face was as hard as steel.

"Unless you are here to arrest my client, I would advise that you continue your search so that you are able to leave us in peace as soon as possible," Melissa said, before moving to stand in front of Hanna, effectively blocking out Tanner. For a moment, it looked as though the Detective was going to linger, but then she left the three of them to it, walking into the lounge. It wasn't until she was out of sight, that Hanna let her shoulders slump, the anger and indignation that was keeping her braced and silent evaporating as Caleb put a hand on her waist and Melissa gave her a concerned look.

"I don't know what's going on," she began, ashamed when she felt her words catch in her throat. "I honestly—"

"Ssh, ssh, it's okay," Melissa rubbed her hands soothingly up and down Hanna's arms.

"Why don't you go and see Miranda, or Aria?" Caleb suggested.

"You want me to leave?" Hanna asked in surprise. "Won't that make me look guilty?"

"No," Melissa shook her head firmly. "It will look worse if you stay and you have that look on your face." Hanna tried to school her facial features but Melissa just shook her head again. "Look, it could be a while. And I'm going to be keeping an eye on them the whole time, so is Caleb. You don't need to be here." Hanna looked torn and turned to Caleb, who just nodded to her.

"I'll call you as soon as they're done here and at the clubhouse, okay?" Caleb promised her, leaning down to give her a reassuring kiss on the mouth.

"Okay," she murmured. "I'll go and see Aria."

 _Okay, so I'm going to recommend a couple of songs again! Mainly because I love so many songs that I just have to share them, and also because I absolutely love, love, LOVE you guys giving me songs back. So keep suggesting them, I have a massive list on my computer of your songs and I make my way through all of them :) Anyway, the songs this time;_ Still Here _and_ Devil Within _by Digital Daggers. Fucking amazing, a little bit haunting—both of them. And then there's_ Couple of Kids _by Maggie Lindemann is sweet and has this underlying sort of sad tone to it? But it's gorgeous and I'm addicted. And then the last one is_ Peach Arizona _by drumaq. I've listen to this at least twice every time I get into my car. It's really chilled out and I'm just...God, I'm just in love._

 _Let me know what you guys think!_

 _I absolutely love hearing what you all think :) And for your review, there will be a preview xx_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey, guys! Next chapter :) I apologize for any mistakes made._

 _Please make sure you're taking a minute to leave a comment, just a few words, at the end. There's lots of you guys reading and following, and it means a lot for you to take a moment to say something :)_

Hanna walked out to the car, trying to ignore the feeling that someone was staring at her out the windows. There was a prickle on the back of her neck, and it wouldn't surprise her that if she looked back over her shoulder, there would be the frizzy haired bitch Detective staring out the window at her. But she refused to give her the satisfaction of looking back, so she stalked to her car, winding around the the two squad cars and got inside, glad that it was facing away from the house. It was still early, and so Hanna pulled out her phone to give her friend a heads up before she showed up unannounced. She dialed Aria's number as she started up her car, holding her phone to her ear.

"Hey, babe," Hanna said into her phone, tucking it between her ear and her shoulder as she pulled on her seat belt and buckled it in.

"Han! Hey! How are you?" Aria Montgomery greeted her down the phone.

"I'm good, good," Hanna replied. "Hey, so, uh, it's kind of last minute, but I was wondering if you're busy today? Or more just this morning actually, maybe for the next few hours. I know it's early, and I'll explain it all when I get there."

"Yeah, that's totally fine," Aria replied. She didn't sound at all tired, but then it wasn't as though Aria and Ezra Fitz went out and partied hard like the Phantoms did through the weekend. "Ezra's actually out of town at the moment, seeing his brother, so I'm all yours!"

"Sounds perfect," Hanna sighed and went to end the call.

"Hey, Han?" Aria interrupted. "Are you alright? You sound off," she let out a short laugh. "And it's not like you to be up before nine in the weekend!"

"Um," Hanna ran her fingers through her hair and chanced a look back in the rear view mirror of her car, and just like she thought, Detective Tanner was standing there, watching her. Although instead of being inside the house and looking at her out a window, she was actually standing in the doorway, her eyes hooked on Hanna's car. Hanna felt her stomach give out again and she let out a huff through her nose. "I'll tell you when I get there." Aria could clearly sense the seriousness in her tone because she didn't push any further, just said that she would see her soon and ended the call. She turned her car on and accelerated out of the driveway.

Usually she loved driving her car.

She would wind her windows down, put her sunglasses on and turn up her stereo.

That really wasn't the feeling now, though.

Her head was pounding and her eyes were throbbing and her stomach was twisting and turning to point where she wondered if she was going to need to pull over to the side of road and empty the contents of her stomach. And it wasn't going to feel good coming up, given pretty much all she had right now was the alcohol she had been throwing back last night.

Up until this point, she had managed to push CeCe and the murder to the back of her mind. She had believed that it was all going to disappear because of what Caleb and Melissa had said—and she felt pretty fucking naive for feeling that way. It had only been a few days, and while her mind kept flickering back to the photos that she had seen at the police station, she had managed to keep it pushed to the back of her mind.

But it was kind of hard to ignore if it was at the point where the cops were searching her house.

They had to have a pretty damn good reason for doing that.

Part of her was glad that Caleb and Melissa had been surprised at what had happened, because it meant that they weren't hiding things from her. But then the other part of her worried, because it meant that it was worse than what they thought.

Hanna sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth, flexing her fingers around steering wheel. Her eyes settled on the ring on her finger and she felt a smile spread over her face, despite the circumstances, like it always did when she looked at the engagement rock.

She hated gold, and she loved that Caleb knew it. The band was silver, and the princess cut diamond also had two smaller diamonds on either side. Her mothers reaction when she had seen it had been priceless, Ashley Marin was completely in love with Caleb and the ring had just solidified her approval. But then, as was to be expected, Ashley started going off on a rant about how Hanna's father never had any taste when it came to rings, and she had almost burst into tears when she had seen the engagement ring that he was so proud of, given how much she hated it. Of course, after the divorce, Ashley had refused to give the ring back, and had sold it for as much as she could.

Hanna headed home first, packing an overnight bag and making sure all the windows and doors were locked up before leaving the house for the night. Aria and her boyfriend, Ezra Fitz, had left Kenscott a couple of months ago, selling up the cabin that Ezra owned, and renting out a house that was on the other side of the city. In the early morning traffic, it only took Hanna about twenty minutes to get to Aria's place, after stopping to pick up croissants and a fresh coffee for herself and herbal tea for her friend.

"Hanna!" Aria grinned as she opened the door.

"Hey!" Hanna forced a smile back as she got out of her car, rushing forward to give Aria a tight hug before picking up the paper bag of food and her bag. "Sorry about the short notice."

"No, no, it's fine," Aria assured her. "It's been a while since we caught up. You saw Spencer the other day, right?"

"Yeah, she came over with Mel," Hanna said as she locked her car and followed Aria into the house.

"Mel," Aria snorted. "Still don't think I'm going to get used to that." Hanna shrugged as she put down the paper bag on the table and dropped her canvas bag on the floor.

"It's been ages since they've been together, and I see her so much more than I ever did before, even when we would practically live at each others places when we were younger," Hanna replied.

"Almost two years, right?" Aria said as she lead the way into the lounge and settled down with her feet tucked underneath her. "I guess you're right though, you see her all mixed up in your biker world pretty much every day now." Aria gave her a side smirk. Hanna had two completely different sets of friends; she had her old friends, the once that knew her inside and out—that she had grown up with and had always had her back—and then she had the old ladies. She loved them all equally, but they were completely opposite, and it wasn't very often that they crossed over, hence why even though Aria lived in the same town as Hanna and Melissa, she had probably only seen the eldest Hastings a handful of times.

"Her and Eric are good together," Hanna said with a nod as she took a long drink from her coffee. Aria licked her lips and leaned in closer, frowning worriedly.

"What are you doing here, Han? What's wrong?" She asked, reaching out to touch Hanna's shoulder softly. Hanna lifted her eyes to look at her childhood friend, taking in a deep breath.

"You know that murder that's been on the news?" She began.

"Yeah? That girl who was found by the joggers, right? I read about that in the paper."

"You and Ezra must be the last ones in the world to read an actual paper," Hanna couldn't resist the snarky comment, despite what she needed to say. "Anyway, yeah. And you know how that bushy haired bitch Detective that's taking point?" Aria raised her eyebrows at the description but didn't say anything, just nodded her head once. "Well she thinks I had something to do with it. For all I know—she actually thinks I did it!" Aria blinked and her mouth dropped.

"Wait—what?! Spencer never said anything about that the other day when she rang me!"

"Yeah, well, she mentioned something about confidentiality, so maybe she was in lawyer mode or whatever," Hanna waved her hand absent-mindedly.

"So why does she think that you have anything to do with this?!"

"My licence was at the scene," Hanna said. "We have no idea how it got there." Aria's eyebrows were furrowed, looking a lot older than their twenty-five years with her short cut hair and worried expression. "The boys are working on it, and Melissa, trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. Who put it there—why they put it there," she took in another deep breath and dropped her head forward, her chin falling against her chest. "They're searching our house at the moment." Aria still looked horrified as Hanna backtracked and filled her in on everything that had happened since the first day that Tanner had taken her in.

By the end of it, Hanna couldn't actually believe that she hadn't been panicking more earlier.

Aria's eyes were wide and fearful.

Maybe two years ago she would feel the same as Aria.

But a lot had changed for her, and she wasn't the same girl that she was before she had met Caleb. She loved the life that she had with him now, but she wasn't too sure if she had ever been as thankful as she had in this moment. Despite the fact that she was scared, and getting more and more scared as seconds went by, she wasn't loosing her mind. She was keeping her wits about her.

She knew her limits though, and she knew she couldn't bottle things in or keep them down.

"I love you, Hanna Banana," Aria pouted at her and leaned forward to wrap her arms around her friend, pulling her in tight against her. "And you come here anytime you need, okay?"

"I know, Aria," Hanna felt her body relax into her friends, letting the familiar hold around her drop her defenses and feeling tears flood her eyes for the first time.

 _Okay, okay, sooooo the songs this time aaaare ;_ Reforget _and_ The Other _, by Lauv. I found these about two weeks ago and I've just been listening to them non-stop ever since. I'm completely head over fucking heels for them. Then there's_ Soldier _by Samantha Jade,_ Don't Let Me Down _by Chainsmokers and_ Lover, Fighter _by SVRCINA. Those last three have all been on repeat every time I get in my car, completely in love with them._

 _Let me know what songs you guys are addicted to at the moment! Please, please, please! I love your suggestions._

 _Aaaaand, please let me know what you guys thought of the chapter :) Your reviews make me ridiculously happy and they're what keep me writing. And for every signed in review I'll send out a preview xx_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys! There's a couple of things that I need to say and they're kinda serious/sad/angry/whatever so I thought I'd get them over with at the beginning, and then my authors note at the end would be a happy one :) So if you guys wanted to skip forward, totally understandable._

 _The first thing; there's been some real negative reviews going around. Everyone gets them, it's going to happen. It totally sucks, but it's unavoidable. But some people have been going out of their way to leave insanely long, detailed descriptions as to what they hate about stories and, come on, that's just unnecessary. I try to just delete flames and not think about them, they suck and sometimes I get a little pissed off and discouraged, but I try to ignore them. Sometimes it really gets to writers though, and they get mental blocks and choose to stop writing. Can we please just be nice? Constructive criticism—absolutely, but there's a difference. Remember we write for free, and for fun! Come on, everyone!_

 _The second thing; I try not to mention world events on here or even on my social media account for several reasons. But I did want to say I was so upset when I heard about Christina Grimmie dying! I have listened to her on YouTube for years, and I was actually listening to her the morning that I found out she was shot. It's so horrible. I think what freaks me out is I've just listened to her for so long, and she's the same age as me, and it just so scary...It's just not okay :(_

It was after twelve before Hanna got the text from Melissa, saying that the house was now empty and she was heading home. She didn't expand on anything, which Hanna wasn't sure was a good or bad sign. So she tried to swallow down her panic and said goodbye to Aria, and drove back to her house. There were four bikes parked outside when she got there and Hanna sighed, turning off her car and getting out, running her fingers through her hair.

Four bikes.

That meant three of the brothers, along with Caleb.

Which didn't exactly feel like a good thing.

Hanna walked inside and pursed her lips as she saw Lucas, Eric, Caleb and Jonny were sitting in the lounge, none of them looking particularly.

"Hi, Han," Eric gave her a tight smile, getting up from the arm chair he was in and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and squeezing her hip.

"Hey, guys," Hanna looked around at all of them with a raised eyebrow before resting on Caleb. "What's going on?" None of the boys met her eyes, except for Caleb, who just returned her gaze evenly. Hanna wanted to snap at them to actually tell her what was going on, but she knew better than to disrespect Caleb like that in front of his brothers. A good old lady would hold her tongue, and then have it out with her man when they were alone. Instead, she just nodded at them and turned on her heel, walking toward the bedroom. She could hear the low mumble of the three of them talking and then shuffle of their feet on the wooden floors as they left. A moment later, Caleb appeared in the doorway, hands shoved in his pockets, and Hanna stopped pacing, looking over at him.

"Hanna," he began.

"What's going on, Caleb? Did they find something? Did they find nothing—what?!" Hanna's words were tripping over each other and Caleb put his hands on her shoulders, giving her a slight shake to try and quiet her.

"Hey, hey, hey—take some breaths, okay?" He waited until there was a bit of color back in her cheeks and then he liked his tongue over his lips. "Look, it's nothing that we can't deal with, just give us some time."

"The fact that there's something to 'deal' with, means that there's _something_ to deal with!" Hanna snapped at him, taking a sharp step back and out of his reach. "Don't shut me out of this Caleb—I can handle it. I'm stronger than I look." Caleb jutted out his jaw, frowning at her, as though confused by her statement. Hanna took offence at that look, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am!" He shook his head and let out a sigh through his nose.

"Hanna," he said quietly. "There isn't anyone on this planet who could convince me that you weren't strong. You're the strongest woman I know." Hanna felt herself relenting. "This isn't about how strong you are, this is about me wanted to protect my woman." Hanna's heart skipped a beat at that, just like it always did when Caleb acted all big and strong and alpha male.

"I don't need you to protect me," she said in a small voice, even though she knew there was some falsehood behind the statement.

"I'm always going to protect you," Caleb whispered, closing the gap between them and putting a finger under her chin, tipping it upwards and brushing his kiss once, twice over her. Hanna was momentarily distracted from her train of thought when his stubble grazed her against her smooth face. He caught her lower lip between his and sucked on it softly before leaning his forehead against hers and breathing out heavily through his nose. "The police didn't find anything," he murmured. Hanna frowned.

"Then—then what did you mean, that you would 'deal' with it?" She asked in confusion.

"Because the reason that they didn't find anything..." Caleb pursed his lips and linked his fingers through hers. "Is because the boys found it first." Hanna's body jerked and her eyes widened.

"Found what?" She asked him. Caleb straightened up and crooked his finger at her, indicating that she follow after him. They walked back into the lounge and he picked up something from the coffee table in the middle of the room. He turned around and showed it to her and she frowned. It was a see through, sealed plastic bag and inside was a glittery black and gold wallet. "Is this—"

"It's CeCe's," Caleb confirmed with a nod as she took the bag from him and turned it over in her hands. "Lucas found it and he opened it up and saw that it was hers and then he bagged it."

"Why?"

"Because we can try and run prints," Caleb said.

"What, you boys got some kind of forensic lab set up out the back of the clubhouse?" Hanna raised an eyebrow sarcastically at him and Caleb rolled his eyes at her.

"No, obviously we're going to use the police lab," he told her. "But we won't send the actual wallet in, we'll get some prints lifted and then get Talia to put them under some other random case so that no one connects the two." Hanna nodded and handed the wallet back to him.

"So, what? The wallet was in the main room or something?" She asked as she sat down on the couch and rubbed her hands up and down her thighs, trying to calm herself down. It wasn't helping too much, but at least the biggest problem was a girls wallet. It wasn't a good thing, to speak ill of the dead, but it wasn't such a big deal to find a wallet in the most public room of the club house, especially it was from a girl who was well known as a club slag. Once the girls came in on a Friday or Saturday night, they would end up having too much to drink and stripping pretty quickly. There were thongs and bras and skirts found under tables and couches throughout the week on a regular basis; a wallet was pretty standard.

"It was in my room," Caleb told her in a rush of breath. Hanna's head jerked back up, her body tensing and feeling as though she had touched a live wire for the second time that day, eyes flared and eyebrows arched.

"In your room—as in our room?! The one that we stay in?!" Hanna demanded, almost springing back up from the couch except Caleb put his hands down on her shoulders and then knelt in front of her, taking both of her hands in his and rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles. It was a motion that normally soothed her, except it was doing nothing for her nerves right now.

Everything that she had been feeling this morning; that sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and that roaring in her ears as though the whole ocean was about to close in on her and she was trapped underneath it with nowhere to go. Caleb was talking to her, but she couldn't hear what he was saying, and for a moment she wondered if she was going to pass out, because her eyesight was starting to spot.

"Hanna!" Caleb's voice was a lot more forceful, the gentle rubbing on her hands stopping and squeezing them tightly, almost painfully, until she focused her eyesight. "Hanna, baby, I need you to listen to me. I want to tell you everything, but I need to know that you can handle it."

"You know I can," she managed to say, her voice sounding foreign to her own ears. Caleb clearly thought so too, because he frowned at her and didn't say anything else until she cleared her throat and repeated herself.

"Lucas found the wallet between the mattress and the base of the bed in the room that's reserved specifically as mine at the clubhouse. The room that no one else is allowed in, except me and you," Caleb told her carefully, his eyes skimming over her face, taking in every minute facial expression. "If the cops had found this, then...Then they would have arrested you." Hanna's breath caught in her throat. "I mean, with your licence at the crime scene, and then the wallet in a room that you're exclusively connected too—fuck," Caleb broke off and he bowed his head, his forehead resting on their joined hands. "I don't know what's going on, Hanna," his voice was muffled. "I don't know what's happening."

Hanna didn't know how to reply.

She had nothing.

Nothing to say.

So she pulled one of her hands away from his and ran it through his short hair, scratching her nails against his scalp lightly. Caleb fell quiet, taking in deep breaths, gathering his thoughts and obviously resuming that controlled exterior that everyone was so used to associating with him. When he looked up, he had found his resolve, and Hanna cupped his face, leaning her forehead against his and closing her eyes.

"We're going to find the fucker who's doing this, okay, Han? I promise you that," his eyes were hooked on hers, needing her to believe him. "We're going to find him and make him pay for this."

"I don't understand why it's happening, though," Hanna whispered to him. "Is it someone trying to screw with me? Or is it someone trying to screw with you and the club?"

"I have no idea," Caleb responded, looking as lost as she did. "But we're going to find out."

"And you're going to keep me in the loop," Hanna told him, her voice a little firmer, stronger, than in had been earlier. Caleb chewed down on his lower lip and Hanna narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm your fiancée, and more importantly," the hand that was still between his tightened around his fingers and dug her nails into his palm. "I'm your old lady. That means that we're together in this. I'm with you, through this all." Caleb stared at her, drawing strength from her words as he nodded.

"You're fucking incredible, you know that?" He told her, his voice rough, and she opened her mouth to reply but then he was kissing her. He was kissing her hard, one hand going around to grab the back of her head, pushing her against him. She could feel what he needed, his body wound so tight so that there was absolutely no give when her fingers found his shoulders and scrabbled for a hold. He bit at her lips and his tongue pushed through her teeth. He didn't slow down as she tried to keep up with him, forcing her to relent and let him completely take over.

He practically ripped her shirt, getting it off and she rid herself of her underwear and her shorts and he pushed down his jeans just enough to free his cock, which was throbbing and weeping for her.

He needed a release, and Hanna let him take it from her.

Caleb pounded into her, and even though the position was a little awkward, she managed to wrap one leg around his waist, the heel of her foot digging into the small of his back and encouraging him forward. Harder. Faster. He growled when she bit into the curve of his shoulder, her fingernails scratching at his back and leaving long, red marks. Even though this nothing like making love and all about fucking the tension out of both of them, Caleb made sure to tilt his hips forward and grind himself downward so that he was stimulating her clit and making it just as good for her.

She came first, her body spasming around his, and he followed with a hiss and a growl, falling on top of her.

 _Happier authors note! I promise! A lot of people keep recommending_ War of Hearts _by Ruelle in the reviews. I do love Ruelle, and I love that song, although it's not my favourite by her. Thought that I would just recommend it though, since obviously lots of you guys love it! Other ones that I'm in love with at the moment_ Ritual _by Adam Jensen and_ Rust _by Stalgia. Also a cover of Justin Bieber's_ Sorry _by Our Last Night._

 _Let me know what you guys are listening to! I want to know!_

 _Also, there's been a few more questions about my updating schedule. It's on my profile, people. Check it out._

 _Leave a review, make my day, and I'll send you a preview :) xx_


	15. Chapter 15

_I apologize for any mistakes made._

They fell asleep on the couch next to each other. It was only the middle of the day, but both of them had only gotten a few hours sleep last night, and it had been on heck of a stressful morning. So after he had come, he had stretched out on the couch beside her, looping an arm around her waist and tucking her up underneath his chin. They would have only dozed in and out for about an hour or so, but they felt well rested afterwards, and Hanna didn't feel as though she was on the verge of throwing up.

Still didn't mean she felt great, though.

"Hey, baby," Caleb murmurs when he feels her start to shift against him. "How you feeling?" Hanna scrunches up her nose and tilts her head back so that she could look up at him.

"How should I be feeling?" She asked quietly.

"There isn't really any way that you _should_ be feeling," Caleb told her, the hand that was resting against her hip sliding underneath the hem of her shirt and rubbing circles against her skin. "Just tell me what's going in that pretty little head of yours." Hanna closed her eyes and rested her forehead back against his chest, trying to gather her thoughts and keep her breathing even.

"I just want to understand what's going on here," she muttered. "And then I want to fucking punch whoever it is who has done this in the balls."

" _If_ it's a dude," Caleb reminded her. Hanna frowned and looked back up at him.

"You think it might be a chick?"

"I'm not crossing that option out," Caleb said. "We don't know what the hell is going on—I'm not ready to get rid of any option." He shifted, sliding his hand out from underneath her and then getting off the couch, doing up his jeans and then stretching his hands above his head. "It's someone who has access to the club, but that doesn't really limit things down, ya know?" He continued talking as he walked into the kitchen and Hanna started reorganizing herself as well, straightening out her clothes and pulling up her underwear before following. "I mean, the club house is unlocked most of the time, and the amount of people who come in and out during parties—it could be a hell of a lot of people."

"But then there's still my wallet," Hanna reminded him. "That couldn't have just been anyone. I mean, that's almost always in my bag, and you know that I always have my bag on me." Caleb nodded and ran his hand through his hair, which was all sexily mussed up, and then rubbed a hand over his face, scratching at his short facial hair. "You don't think..." Hanna sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth. "You don't that it's someone in the club again, do you?" Caleb's eyes narrowed as he looked over at her.

"Han..."

"Because," Hanna's breath was shaky and she swallowed hard, her eyes rolling up to the ceiling. "Because I don't think that I can handle that again."

"Han—"

"No, I really couldn't Caleb! They're like my family now, too! I couldn't..." she could feel the panic rising in her throat, and even though she was trying to choke it back down, she knew that if Caleb was instantly in front of her, with his hands on her arms, it would have been impossible.

It was times like these that she felt like a fraud.

She told Caleb that she was strong.

She told him that she could handle it.

And yet here she was, feeling as though she was going to have a panic attack.

But when Caleb forced her to look at him, he didn't look disappointed, he just gave her that calming, loving look that made her believe that everything was going to be okay.

"You can't think like that, okay, Han?" He told her and she jerked her head in a nod. "Okay," he squeezed her arms and looked at her for a split second longer before seemingly reassured and he stepped back into the kitchen. "Coffee?" He asked and she nodded. "There's church tonight," Caleb began as he flicked on the coffee machine. "And Eric is going to announce that there's a lock down. There's not going to be any more parties until this whole thing has been sorted out, and there's always going to be someone at the club house, and at the garage."

"Like posted around the clock?" Hanna questioned.

"Yes," Caleb jerked his head in a nod as he moved over to the cupboard and took out a couple of mugs. "And you old ladies aren't going to go anywhere alone." Hanna gave him a pained look, her panic and worry subsiding momentarily due to the annoyance she was feeling.

"Aw, come on, Caleb," Hanna winced as she sat down at the kitchen table, tucking both of her legs up underneath her, both elbows resting on the wooden table top. "Let's not do this all over again."

"Someone is trying to frame you, Hanna," Caleb's voice was firm. "And that means that _you_ especially aren't going to be left alone." Hanna let out a sigh through her nose, because when Caleb adopted this tone, she knew that there was no arguing with him. They both fell quiet as they waited for the coffee machine to finish and Caleb walked over to the fridge, pulling out the milk and holding it up to her questioningly.

"Just a little bit," Hanna responded. "You know how I like it." Caleb gave her an easy half smirk as he finished filling her mug, adding milk and two spoonfuls of sugar, and walked over to their kitchen table, putting her cup down in front of her and dropping a kiss on the crown of her forehead.

"Damn right I do," he told her, his voice low in her ear.

"Of course you go and turn it dirty," Hanna rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her coffee, her body relaxing as the conversation took a turn away from the serious. He had a way of doing that; lightening the situation even though the situation was anything _but_ light. It worked though, it managed to calm her down. She let him do it, because right now, there was nothing else for her to do. She could sit her and freak out, or she could let the boys and Melissa and Caleb's contact inside the police precinct do their thing, and wait until they gave her an update. "You going to be late at church?"

"Nah," Caleb shook his head. "Lucas is going to be here with you, because he's already up to date with everything. It's all going to be pretty straight forward, letting everyone know what's happening, what's going on, and then done."

"Okay," Hanna nodded as she took a sip of her coffee, which Caleb had made perfectly, even though he always acted as though he forgot how she liked it. He went back into the kitchen, got his own mug and walked out to sit next to her. The sun was shining brightly, they both felt well rested and they had a lot to think about right now, so they fell into a comfortable silence. Hanna stared down at the table top, breathing in through her nose as she sipped from her coffee and Caleb staring out the window of the sliding door, black coffee almost half gone from his own mug. Suddenly, Hanna's phone started vibrating, _Fight Song_ playing out loudly.

"Who's that?" Caleb asked with a raised eyebrow. Hanna picked it up and checked the name on the screen.

"Mum," Hanna answered thoughtfully before wincing. "Shit, I wonder if she knows about CeCe."

"You mean CeCe that everyone knows about because it's pretty much the only thing that's been on the news for the past few days?" Caleb tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, but I mean CeCe, as in the one that I've been implicated into. I don't know who would have told her, but she has a way at finding shit out," Hanna made a face before swiping her thumb over the screen. "Hi, mum!" Hanna said in a falsely positive tone.

"Hanna Regina Marin!" Ashley Marin snapped out, not sounding at all as cheery as Hanna hoped she would. Her eyes narrowed and she rolled them over to Caleb, who gave her a sympathetic look. "Why have you not told me about this girl, CeCe Drake?! And the police _questioning_ you?! What the hell is going on?!" Hanna pulled the phone away from her ear, still clearly able to hear her mothers voice screaming down the line and Caleb clenched his teeth together, clearly able to hear Ashley's tirade from the other side of the table. "I ran into Spencer at the farmers market this morning and _she_ was the one who told me that that the police are questioing _you_ about the murder of this girl! I heard them talking on the other night, there was an interview with that detective with the awful hair—" Hanna couldn't help a small quirk of her lips at that side comment, her and her mother were so incredible similar. "—And she said that they had leads! _Solid leads_! Is that _you,_ Hanna?!" The smile was wiped from her face again and she cringed at the sharp tone.

"Yeah, uh, so, about that—"

"There is no _'about that_ '," Ashley shot back at her. "Spencer told me because she _assumed_ that you would have already told me—which is what I would have assumed as well!"

"Look, mum—"

"Don't make me drive up to that expensive house you've got with that biker fiancée of yours and ground your ass for not giving me a two second phone call, just to let me know!" Hanna sighed and leaned back in her seat. Caleb finished off his coffee and picked up her empty plate along with his mug and headed back into the kitchen.

"Mum!" Hanna finally cried. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you! In all honesty, things have been kind of hectic lately."

"Right," Ashley said quietly, although she was clearly getting herself under control.

"Mum, I'm sorry, okay? I should have given you a call," Hanna told her, keeping her tone soothing and hoping that she wasn't going to set the older woman off again on another verbal rampage. She heard her taking in a deep breath on the other side of the phone, and hoped that was her mother calming down.

"Yes, well, put Caleb on the phone, okay?" Ashley asked and Hanna sighed, pulling her phone away from her ear and holding it out to Caleb. He took the phone from her with a smirk and mouthed to her,

"I knew she liked me more." Hanna just rolled her eyes at her fiancée as he put the phone to his ear. "Afternoon, Ashley, how's it going?" The cheeky smile quickly dropped off his face as Mumma Marin began her new tirade, and Hanna raised her eyebrows at him. She finished off her own coffee and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for the two to finish their conversation. Caleb actually looked subdued as he mumbled under his breath in response.

There was definitely something amazing about how Ashley could turn Caleb into a mumbling teenager.

"She finish eating your ass out?" Hanna asked when Caleb finally ended the call and tossed her phone back onto the table.

"Yeah, yeah," Caleb looked a little pale. "She told me that if I didn't look after you, she was going to chop my cock off."

"Ooh," Hanna cringed. "Painful stuff." Caleb rolled his eyes at her and she gave him a small smile. "She knows that you've got my back, or else she would already be here, dragging me kicking and screaming off to Timbuktoo or some shit." Caleb gave her a half smile and then looked out the window when there was a roar of a bike.

"That's Lucas," he said, getting up from the table. "I won't be late, okay?"

"Okay," Hanna tipped her head back so that he could press his mouth against hers, and then he left, Lucas coming into the house and calling out his 'hello's'.

 _I'm gonna take a moment here to completely fangirl over_ Harry Potter _. Me and my hubby had a bit of a marathon over the weekend and it just brought back my complete love for it all over again. The books, the movies—_ Harry Potter _is life! Haha. My favourite line in the whole series—which totally isn't meant to be funny and shit but makes me piss myself every time it comes on because I was high as hell when I first watched the movie is '_ oh no, the invisibility booster must be faulty! _'. Once again, not funny, but holy shit, I just can't stop myself from melting own whenever I hear that line. My fave characters are kind of completely opposite personalities. Hahaha. It's Ron and Bellatrix. Completely love them both. Closely followed by Hagrid, Snape and McGonagall._

 _Tell me your favourite_ HP _character! I'm all about the fangirling :) xx_

 _Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Leave a review, they make me oh so happy :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Next chapter, beautiful people :) And the song in this chapter is_ It's Gonna Be Love _by Mandy Moore, and it's absolutely adorable, and in the movie_ A Walk To Remember.

" _It's gonna be love, it's gonna be great. It's gonna be more than I can take_ ," Hanna sang out the old Mandy Moore hit at the top of her lungs as she moved around her office, going over to the printer to grab off the roster that she had put together for the next week. " _It's gonna be free, it's gonna be real. It's gonna be more than I can feel._.." she swung her head from side to side, throwing her long, blonde hair around as she walked back to her desk. The office door was wide open, and she didn't care that the boys in the garage would be able to hear her, because they were more than used to her singing by now. She settled back to humming when she sat down at her desk and frowned down at the roster, wanting to make sure there were enough people avaliable if something happened and the boys had to leave.

Caleb had told her that they were looking into things, and that everything was going to be okay, but she knew how quickly things could go wrong. And there wasn't too much that she could do about it, but what she was able to do was make sure that their business kept running smoothly, so that's what she could focus on right now.

There was a knock on the door that made her look up, and her plucked eyebrows pulled together, blue eyes narrowing as she saw who was standing there.

Tanner.

"Can I help you with something?" Hanna asked, her words clipped.

"Yes, yes there is, Ms Marin," Detective Tanner gave her a smile that looked completely out of place on her face and didn't reach her eyes. "We're just checking up on everyone, doing a couple of re-interviews," she stepped into the room, invading Hanna's space and making her want to push herself backwards in the wheely chair, but forcing herself not to. She wasn't going to let herself be intimidated by the frizzy haired bitch.

"I don't think there's anything else that I can say that can help you," Hanna replied primly.

"Oh, well," Tanner pursed her lips together and tilted her head to the side, in this mock-thoughtful look, as though she knew a lot more than what she was letting on. "I think there probably is, even if you don't know it yet." Hanna's eyes narrowed a little more, wondering if this was the point where she rung Melissa, or told Tanner to fuck off, she wasn't going to speak without a lawyer present.

But the thing was, they didn't know anything.

Whatever was going on at the police station, whatever it was that Talia, Caleb's informant, was telling them, it wasn't enough to be helpful.

Maybe if she went along with the Detective, if she co-operated—or at least acted as though she was—then she might find something out.

"And what is it that you think I can help you with?" Hanna asked, purposefully keeping her relaxed pose in the seat, folding her hands in her lap and looking up at the Detective. Sure, Tanner was in the standing position, which made her look as though she was in the dominant position, but with the way that Hanna was sitting, as though she was entirely unaffected by Tanner, gave her a certain advantage as well.

"Well, I'm still curious to know where you were on the morning that Ms Drake was murdered," Tanner told her. Hanna took in a deep breath before replying, carefully choosing her words. She knew that if either Caleb or Melissa found out that she was talking to this woman without someone present, then they were going to find a shit fit. And she didn't want to dig herself a deeper hole by saying something that this woman could twist out of context.

"I was at home. And then I drove to work. There were no stops in between, I didn't make any detours—I was at home with Caleb and then I drove straight here, to the garage," Hanna answered.

"That's very specific," Tanner noted.

"Well, on the day it happened, I was dragged into the local police station by an over eager Detective who wanted to close a case before looking into it properly by pinning it on the first possibility, so my movements of that day are quite clear in my head," Hanna snipped. Tanner gave her another one of those insincere smiles, and Hanna was about ready to pick up the stapler she had on her desk and send it flying toward the woman.

"Okay. Another question that I asked you on that day, was did you know the victim?" Tanner continued.

"And I told you that I did, but not that well," Hanna replied through clenched teeth. "Look, if you're just here to get repeats of everything that you've already asked me, then there's really nothing further for us to discuss." There was movement out in the hallway, and suddenly Gabriel was standing in the doorway. He glared at Tanner standing there, looking between her and Hanna.

"I don't think you're meant to be here," he began. "At least not without an attorney present, or Caleb." He gave Hanna a pointed look, but she shook her head ever so slightly. He pursed his lips together and huffed out a breath through his nose but didn't say anything else as Tanner looked back toward Hanna.

"We don't need to continue if you would rather we wait for Ms Hastings to arrive," Tanner held out her hand as though she was a reasonable person.

"Let's just get this shit over with," Hanna sighed. She looked back toward the doorway, where Gabriel was now standing resolutely, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared into the room. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he shook his head.

"If you're not going to call Caleb or Phoenix, then I'm staying here with this bitch," he jutted out his chin at Tanner, not caring that she heard exactly how he thought about her. In her defense, she didn't even blink at the term, just turned back to Hanna.

"So can we continue?" She hummed out. Hanna didn't say anything, just waited for her go first. "Right, well, I know that you said you didn't know Ms Drake very well, but I was wondering just how well you knew her." Hanna rolled her eyes in annoyance, wondering how many more ways Tanner was going to phrase the question before she was going to accept that Hanna really didn't know anything more than what she was saying. "The thing is, I have a feeling that you may have known her a little better than you were letting on."

"She was a stripper, at a club that is owned by the Phantoms and that is run by one of my good friends," Hanna said evenly. "I saw her around, maybe I talked to her a couple of times, but she wasn't someone that I would go out to have coffee with."

"Would that be because she was intimate with your fiancée?" Tanner asked abruptly. Hanna faltered for a moment, swallowing hard.

"That was before we were together," Hanna replied.

"Oh really?" Tanner pondered that. "Are you absolutely certain of that?" Hanna's eyes flittered over to Gabriel, who was frowning, drumming the fingers that were pressed against the other arm in a staccato rhythm. Right about now, he was probably really regretting not enforcing his statement about calling Caleb or Melissa.

"I'm certain of that," Hanna bit out. "And I'm not interested in any of your mind games. Caleb is loyal to me, and I've never doubted that. There are plenty of skanks who hang around, I'm damn used to that. But that doesn't mean he sticks his dick in all of them. It's called self control." Gabriel snorted from the doorway at Hanna's words, and Tanner narrowed her eyes, obviously thrown by Hanna's tone. "So if the only thing that you think ties me to CeCe is the fact that once upon a time, we slept with the same guy, then you've got a pretty shitty case." Tanner took in a deep breath before taking her hideous handbag off her shoulder and pulled a manila folder out.

"Are you sure that it hasn't been recently? Because these photos came to our attention and they appear to be within the past year or so—from what I understand, you two have been together for longer than that," Tanner was making it sound as though it was a question, but her eyes were beady, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Let's see these," Gabriel snatched the folder out of her hand as Tanner extended it toward Hanna, coming up from behind her and flipping it open. His eyebrows knitted together as he looked at what was inside, and then he quickly shut it and looked as though he wasn't going to hand it over to Hanna. He looked over at her, but Hanna just held out her hand, her eyes threatening, and he handed them over in resignation. Hanna opened the folder, and she pressed her lips together in a flat, angry line as she took them in.

Caleb.

More specifically, Caleb and CeCe.

Fucking.

She was on his lap, facing away from him, his hands on her breasts. One of the photos had him biting his lower lip, his head tossed back, and the other one had her reaching backwards, her arm wrapped around his neck as she twisted her head back to kiss him.

The photos were pretty good quality as well, as though taken by someone who was only a few meters away.

And there was a time stamp, in yellow, in the corner, from just a few weeks ago.

"As a cop, you know that this shit is easy to photo shop," Hanna told Tanner, finally standing up from her chair and shoving the folder back at the Detective. "And I think that this little chat is over now. If you have any further questions, you can contact Melissa Hastings, my attorney." Gabriel looked relieved and he came to stand at Hanna's side, the pair of them staring at Tanner with hard eyes. Tanner looked between them, and for the first time, Hanna was actually pretty sure she saw a flash of happiness in the older womans eyes.

Bitch got off on making people unhappy.

"I believe you were asked to leave," Gabriel said after a few minutes of silence passed between them three.

"Right," Tanner nodded and then turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. Gabriel looked at Hanna, putting his hand on her shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze, checking that she was okay, before following after the Detective, making sure that she left without talking to anyone else. Hanna suddenly felt as though her chest was imploding, breathing in and out heavily as she took a stumbling step backward, falling down onto her chair and putting both hands on her knees.

Caleb didn't cheat on her with the skank.

She knew that.

She knew it.

There wasn't a question in her mind about it.

But the police thought that he did, and she wasn't an idiot.

That definitely made her look like a suspect.

 _Oh my god, so I re-watched_ What A Girl Wants _in the weekend, it came up on my Netflix. Forgot how much I loved the movie. And—holy shit—I realized it came out thirteen years ago! I feel so old. I can't even remember the amount of times I watched it when I was about twelve or thirteen. I also had a massive crush on Oliver James, it was ridiculous. But he was just such a babe! And he had a guitar and a motorbike, which was just so cool when you were a teenager ;) Haha. Oh and a couple of songs from there which I'm in love with is_ Half Life _by Duncan Sheik and_ Ride of Your Life _the cover by Oliver James._

 _Please leave a review, and let me know what you think :) I'll send you a preview for a review :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Glad you guys are all enjoying it! I just wanted to remind you guys that there was in fact a Caleb and CeCe scene back in_ Leather and Silk _, which is why Caleb told Hanna that he did have a thing before he and Hanna were exclusive. Just something to keep in mind._

The pictures kept on flashing behind Hanna's eyes as she got in her car to drive home. Gabriel had asked if she wanted him to call Caleb, but she had said no, that she would talk to him when she saw him at home that night. Gabriel hadn't looked too happy about the answer, undoubtedly wanting to report back to his Vice President, but in the time that Hanna had been with the club, she had proved to be someone that they could trust and respect.

And so, out of that respect she had earned, he wasn't going to call Caleb, he would leave that up to her.

Hanna tapped her fingers against the steering wheel and swallowed hard.

Something weird was going on.

Well, they already knew that.

Somehow her licence—just her licence, not even the whole wallet—had been found next to a girl that Hanna had probably only said about twenty words to in the whole time she had known of her.

But there was something else.

And those photos...They didn't just appear. Even though she knew that the date itself was photo shopped the actual pictures themselves looked real enough. Caleb had been with CeCe before, he had been forthcoming about that, but the fact that there were photos of their interlude wasn't right. Someone took those photos, and it had to be someone who had actually been in the clubhouse whether it was another one of the brothers or one of the skanks that hung around. Hanna really hoped it wasn't another betrayal of a brother because she wasn't sure the _Phantoms_ could deal with another one of those.

It was a split second decision, jerking her car over to the side of the road and pulling out her phone, and she was dialing Mona's number without even thinking. When the phone was ringing in her ear she realized what she was doing and thought about hanging up, but then it was too late.

"Hello, Hanna," Mona's syrupy voice greeted her.

"How did you know about Noel?" Hanna asked bluntly, getting straight to the point. She didn't know what kind of game that Mona was playing at, and she honestly didn't have the patience to try and figure it out. Caleb had said that he was going to have the boys 'talk' to her, but there had been a lot happen since he had said that and she hadn't wanted to push the subject with him, given how much he had on his mind right now. So Hanna was going to take this into her own hands.

Better to ask forgiveness than permission.

"I'm not fucking around here, Mona," Hanna continued after silence met her from the other end of the line. "I want to know where you get your information and shit from before I ask you to start helping out." Mona was still quiet but Hanna held her ground, not relenting from her questioning until finally there was a sigh.

"I was sleeping with one of the morgue assistants," Mona said. "The one that the boys paid off to sign off on the death certificate."

"And how did you know about my licence?" Hanna pressed.

"Because I'm sleeping with one of the lower leveled officers," Mona answered.

"You screw around with a lot of people," Hanna muttered.

"I'm smart. I know how to make things work in my favor. Men are easy." Hanna could practically hear Mona shrugging down the line.

"So you have sex with all these guys and they just randomly give you this information?" Hanna asked, a mixture of disbelief and admiration in her voice.

"Well," there was a twinge of a smirk to the dark haired girls tone. "I'm very good at...Persuading people to give me the information I want." Hanna rolled her eyes and was tempted to pull the phone away from her ear. She listened to boys measuring their dicks all day, going on and on about their sexual conquests, she really wasn't that interested in listening to a girl she barely knew do the same. "Listen, how about we meet somewhere? This sort of thing is always better face to face." Hanna didn't really want to agree, but there were a lot of things going on that she didn't like right now and she was just going to need to roll with it.

"There's a coffee shop on the corner of Devon and Main," Hanna said. "I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"See you there, sweetie," Mona cooed before she ended the call. Hanna pursed her lips together, glancing down at the time. It was a little after five, which is when she would usually be heading home, but she had a bit of time, because sometimes she stayed later and didn't get home until about six. She turned her car around and headed back toward the town. It didn't take her long to get to the cafe, and she found a park right outside, given most people were already heading home for the day. Mona was sitting at the high bar that ran along the front window, wearing a tight grey dress and high heeled red shoes, her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and bright red lipstick on her mouth that matched her shoes. Hanna wondered briefly why she was so dressed up, but then she remembered that Caleb had said she was a legal aide, so they must have some kind of dress code.

"Hi," she said shortly as she put her bag on the bar next to where Mona was sitting and slid into the bar stool.

"Did you want me to wait while you order something?" Mona asked as she nodded toward the counter.

"No, this isn't going to take long," Hanna replied. "What is it that you have to say that you couldn't say on the phone?"

"Well, just a few extra things," Mona took a long sip of her mochaccino. "I was sleeping with the morgue assistant who signed off on Noel's death, but I was also told what happened by Garrett." Hanna's eyebrows shot up and her lips parted.

That was probably something that she should tell Caleb.

"He knew that I wasn't going to let up until I knew exactly what happened, and so about a month after it all went down, he told me," Mona glanced over her shoulder, making sure to keep her voice low. "He knows that I can be trusted, and that I wouldn't tell a soul."

"You realize that I need to tell Caleb that he's got a loose cannon in his brotherhood, right?" Hanna snipped.

"You do what you gotta do," Mona didn't look concerned as she gave an off handed shrug. "But I'm telling you this because I want you to trust me."

"Why?" Hanna demanded. "Why do you care?"

"It's that I necessarily care about you," Mona said, giving her a small smile. "It's more that I care about me, and, well, getting back at people who have hurt me." Hanna frowned, her fingers tightening around her purse straps, wondering what it was that Mona was talking about. Clearly Mona thought that it was about time she be a little less cryptic. "The guy that I'm sleeping with in the PD is Barry Maple. Sweet guy, not the most confident with the ladies, but that makes it a lot easier for me," she wiggled her eyebrows pointedly, which Hanna didn't react, the flat expression remaining on her face. "He's the one who told me about your licence being found at the scene, and that they haven't been able to find the rest of your wallet—I assume you've cancelled your credit cards, on a side note, right?"

"That's been taken care of," Hanna muttered, not wanting Mona to get sidetracked.

"Good girl," the words were condescending, although Mona didn't look as though she meant it that way. Hanna wasn't one hundred percent certain though, so she just kept staring at her. "Now, in regards to the murder that has actually happened, I have a couple of ideas as to who is setting you up." Hanna felt her heart skip a beat and her eyebrows knitted together.

"Wait, what?! You know who it is?!" Her voice was rising and Mona's eyes widened, looking around them at the couple of other people who were in the cafe with them. "Tell me," she dropped her voice to a whisper, but it was still a dangerous rasp. Mona didn't look bothered though as she shook her head from side to side.

"I'm not one hundred percent certain yet," Mona murmured. "But if it's who I think it is, I will tell you once I know, and you can run along and tell your boyfriend and his big, bad biker boys, and they can deal with that person." Hanna's jaw was clenched in anger and Mona reached out and put her hand on the blondes knee, giving in a squeeze that was probably meant to be friendly and comforting. "I want this person to pay, just as much as you, although for different reasons. So don't worry. As soon as I'm certain, you'll be the first person to know. Trust me."

"Okay, Mona," Hanna pushed Mona's hand off her knee pointedly with one French tipped nail. "If you don't tell me who you think it is, then I'm gonna 'run along' and tell my 'boyfriend and his big, bad biker boys' right now," she mimicked Mona's voice throughout her sentence, and the corner of Mona's eye twitched a little. Clearly this girl liked being the one in control of the situation, but Hanna didn't have time to bend over backwards for her.

"I've told you all I can right now," Mona said, her words snipped.

"Then this was a serious waste of my time," Hanna snapped back, getting off her chair and stalking out of the cafe. She heard Mona call after her but she ignored it as she reached her car and got inside. It was a stupid idea to meet her, because she told her no more than she had over the phone.

So now, she was going to hand it over to Caleb.

It didn't take her long to get home, and she didn't bother locking the door as she walked inside. Caleb was sitting in the lounge, slouched on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand, and he turned his head and gave her a lazy smile as she walked in. Hanna paused, wondering the best way to approach this was. She wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, playing with the hair there for a second before taking in a deep breath.

"So..." she began, popping her lips. "I may have had a visit from Tanner at work today." Caleb's smile dropped. "And then I may have gone and seen Mona." Caleb sat up in the couch, his back going ram-rod straight, and tightening his hand around the beer bottle. "And she may have told me that she thinks she knows who killed CeCe and is trying to frame me." Caleb's jaw locked and he slammed the beer bottle down on the wooden coffee table.

"And in this rhetorical scenario, she didn't happen to say who that was?" Caleb growled, his voice tight and angry. Hanna swallowed hard as she saw the angry expression on his face, and shook her head to each side a couple of times. "You shouldn't have gone to meet her," Caleb glared at her as he stood up. "And you shouldn't have spoken with Tanner."

"I barely talked—" she pressed her lips together as his eyes got even more furious, even as he was taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing a number. She waited as the phone rang, Caleb's narrow eyes still fixed on her.

"Lucas? Lucas, listen. I need you and Wren to get Mona down to the club house," he growled. "I don't care, you find her, and you get her down there." There was a pause and Caleb sighed. "No, you boys get her, me and Eric are going to meet you there." Hanna cleared her throat pointedly and Caleb clenched his teeth together. "Me, Eric and Hanna will meet you there."

 _Couple of highlights of the past few weeks for me—the song_ Garden _and_ Trouble _by Halsey. Shit, they're both incredible. Also, the_ Wonder Woman _trailer! How fucking badass does Gal Gadot look?! The song_ Sad Song _by We The Kings, I absolutely love it. And, oh my god, how have I never known about Tyler Posey's nose piercing?! Holy shit, it just made me fall in love even more. Oh yeah—and I'm going to_ Suicide Squad _tomorrow! I'm a little bit worried because of such mixed reviews, but I hope it's good._

 _Please leave a review, let me know what ya'll think, any recommendations for songs or fangirling about_ Wonder Woman _or Tyler Posey (or anything_ Teen Wolf _related). I'll send out a preview for a review xx_


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm glad people are enjoying my portrayal of Mona. She's quite a...Complex? character to write? Haha._

"Okay, so I'm very aware of what goes on in these club rooms," Hanna could hear Mona's voice before they had even walked into the club house. "This chair better have been disinfected before I sat down, because this dress cost me almost a thousand dollars, and I don't want to have to burn it when I get home because it's covered in bodily fluids." Hanna rolled her eyes over to Caleb, who's face was still set in the frown that looked as though it was going to become permanent, and the blonde quickly looked back ahead. "Hey—don't touch me! Doll, I'm sitting here and doing exactly what you want, you don't need to pretend to be all hard and tough by trying to rough me up."

"That's her alright," Hanna muttered as they reached the room that she was being held in.

"Sounds like she hasn't changed a bit since she worked for us," Caleb grumbled as they moved into the room, Caleb putting one hand on Hanna's arm to keep her behind him, even though there was no threat. Mona was sitting in the middle of the room with Wren and Lucas on either side, neither of them looking very happy with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Hey, boss," Wren nodded over at Caleb. "We waiting on Eric?"

"He's on his way," Caleb said shortly, never taking his eyes off Mona.

"Ooh, are we doing some kind of interrogation thing here?" Mona quirked an eyebrow and pursed her red painted lips together as she tilted her head to the side. "Because usually I don't like taking on more than two guys at a time, but I'll make an exception for you, honey." She winked over at Caleb and Hanna rolled her eyes.

If this girl wasn't so frustrating, Hanna would admire her cool.

She could clearly keep her head under pressure.

"Caleb," Hanna tugged on Caleb's arm. He flinched slightly but other than that, didn't move, eyes still locked on Mona. "Caleb," she repeated, a little louder this time, and he let out a sigh, turning around to face her. "You're not going to hurt her, right?" She made sure to keep her voice hushed, hoping that the rest of the room couldn't hear her, or else it would seem like she was undermining his authority. "I mean, this isn't like 'talking' to someone from another club—"

"Hanna," Caleb's voice was warning. "If you can't handle this, then I'll have Mel or Miranda pick you up."

"I'm fine," Hanna frowned at him.

"Then you need to keep quiet, okay?" He leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to her lips which took away the sting of his words, and then looked up as the door for the clubhouse opened. A couple of seconds later, Eric was striding toward them. He glanced between Caleb and Hanna before coming to a stop a foot or so away.

"What's going on, Caleb?" Eric asked, out of view from the rest of the room and keeping his voice low.

"This girl clearly knows something," Caleb said. "She knows stuff about the club, stuff that she shouldn't know, and then she told Hanna that she has an idea of who it is behind this whole fuck up."

"How do we know she's actually onto something?" Eric questioned. "We were meant to talk to her a while ago, right?"

"Yeah, there's just been a lot going on," Caleb shrugged, biting down on his tongue, probably out of frustration at himself for not getting around to it sooner. "But like I said, she clearly knows things."

"Guys?" Lucas walked over to them, crowding the doorway. "Just another heads up. You know how you asked me to look into her last week?" Both Caleb and Eric nodded. "Well, there was some other stuff that I dug up. So I told you about how she was doing really well at Uni, top percentage of her classes, and then she dropped out and started working at the garage. That seems to match up at about the time that she started seeing Noel." Eric's lips tightened at the mention of his younger brother, but didn't say anything. "After she stopped working for us, it seemed as though she had some psychotic break or some shit, ended up in the looney bin for a few months." Hanna's eyebrows lifted in surprise at that, not really able to imagine this well put together and in control girl in a Radley. "Once she left there, she pulled herself together, and then she got that job at the law firm in town."

"Uh, hello?" Mona called out to them, and all four who were standing in the doorway turned around to look at the girl and Wren. "I just wanted you to all know that my hearing is pretty damn perfect, so I can hear everything you're saying. And psychotic break? That is not the PC term, lovelies. I believe the words you're looking for are temporary psychosis," she flashed them a smile before relaxing back in her seat. Caleb rolled his eyes over to Eric and the President shrugged.

"Okay, Mona," Eric said as he walked into the room.

"Oh, the big brother," Mona hummed out, clearly enjoying making everyone else in the room uncomfortable. "How's life?" Eric chose to ignore that, taking a wide kneed stance in front of her, arms crossed over his chest in a way that was usually intimidating but didn't seem to bother Mona.

As if anything ever seemed to.

"It's really quite simple," Caleb said, coming up on one side of Eric. "All we want to hear is what you know about CeCe's murder, and whatever the fuck is going on with the person framing Hanna."

"I don't know anything for absolute certain," Mona gave a casual shrug, the smile still plastered on her face.

"I think you do," Caleb snapped. "Or at least, you know something pretty close to certain."

"Or else you wouldn't have said anything to me," Hanna piped up from the doorway, but quickly fell quiet again, knowing that it really wasn't her place to be saying anything right now. The room fell into tense silence, and Hanna shifted from foot to foot. Caleb took in a deep breath, then all of a sudden, he was leaning over Mona, hands on both arms of the chair, glaring down at her, her face only a couple of inches away from her face.

"My woman is being framed," his voice was deathly quiet. "She's being framed for a murder that she didn't commit. And I don't give a fuck what you know or who you might have told about the clubs business, but if you know something about this, then you need to tell us." Mona blinked up at him, looking a little less sure of herself than she had a few minutes ago. " _Now_ ," Caleb hissed at her.

"Alison DiLaurentis," Mona stated, keeping her gaze steady but with an undeniable hitch in her voice. "I can't say for sure, but I definitely think that it's Alison." Caleb straightened up, frowning over at Eric. Hanna turned her eyes toward Lucas, who reached out and gave her arm a comforting squeeze at the name she hadn't heard in a long time.

"And why do you think it's Alison?" Eric asked.

"Me and Noel..." Mona took in a deep breath and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Look, I know that this sounds stupid, given what you guys and how you act and all that shit," she took in a deep breath. "But I really loved Noel. And I thought that he loved me." Eric's eyebrows were raised as he exchanged looks with Caleb and then Wren. Hanna knew that they were looks of disbelief, and even in the short time that she had known Eric's younger brother, she could relate. He was an asshole who clearly had no problems with bouncing between girls and discarding them without a second thought. Unfortunately, that disloyalty also extended to his own brotherhood, not just to females. "Yeah, yeah, I know what those looks are about," Mona muttered. "But—"

"Okay, we're not here for a love story," Caleb interrupted. "Get to the point." Mona licked her lips before continuing.

"So when Noel broke up with me—or cheated on me or whatever, maybe I kind of lost it for a while. I had dropped out of University so that I could work closer to him because I thought that this thing was real, but even though I had dropped out, I still had all my fees and Student Loans to pay back, and I no longer had a job to pay these off, so...Yeah. Might have had a bit of a break down," Mona's voice was a lot quieter now, and Hanna had to bite her lip to keep her face from giving anything away. To be totally honest, she actually felt a little sorry for the girl. She knew all about the pressure of making Student Loan repayments. "And maybe I became a little fixated on Noel."

"Shit, we always knew she was a little crazy. Didn't know she was stalker crazy," Lucas muttered to Hanna, who gave him a jab in the side with her elbow.

"And so I knew about him and Alison. I knew about his deal with her brothers club, and I knew about what happened to him when he went after Hanna for finding out," Mona continued, summarizing things a little quicker. "The thing I also knew that you don't is that Noel wasn't the only one connected to your club that has loyalties to Alison." That got everyones attention, the boys all standing up straighter, eyes sharp. "This person was...Scouting? I think that's the word? This person was taking photos of you guys and giving them back to her."

"The photos from this afternoon," Hanna muttered and Caleb turned around to face her.

"What photos?" He snapped.

"I told you that Tanner came to see me," Hanna told him. "She came to see me, and she had photos."

"Photos of what?"

"You," Hanna pursed her lips together. "With CeCe," the words didn't taste very good coming out of her mouth. "I think she was trying to get me to say something, put motive on me—whatever."

"Hanna, you know that was before us—"

"I know," Hanna cut him off with a wave of her hand. "But I'm just saying, yeah. What Mona's saying makes sense. Because they were...They pretty close up photos. It had to be someone inside the club." Eric let out a harsh sigh and scrubbed a hand over his face.

"So you're saying that there's someone else? A rat?" He growled. "How the fuck did this happen again?"

"We don't know that it's a brother," Wren said quietly.

"It's not," Mona told them. "It's Shana." Hanna's head jerked up.

"Shana?" She frowned. "The dancer?"

"Yup," Mona nodded with certainty. "I know that one for sure." Hanna frowned as she looked down, thinking of something. Caleb noticed the look on her face and walked over to her, putting his finger underneath her chin and tilting her head upwards, his eyes searching hers.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"Shana...She came into the room when I was seeing Miranda, the day before I lost my wallet at the club," she was frowning and talking slowly. "I had my bag when I was in the office when she came in...She could have taken my wallet?" Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, letting out a long sigh. "But why?" She looked over Caleb's shoulder and back toward Mona.

"Why Shana? Or why are they going after you?" Mona questioned.

"Both," Eric grunted.

"Shana...Alison and Shana go a long way back. Pretty sure there's a little bit of lover-like action going on there, to be totally honest," Mona wiggled her eyebrows but none of the boys reacted, and she sighed, as though disappointed. "Anyway, Shana would do anything that Alison would ask of her. And as to why she's going after our pretty blonde over there," Mona nodded over to Hanna. "Well, as much as I hate to say it, Alison had feelings for Noel as well. Definitely more real than her fake eyelashes, and fake tan, and fake nails," there was disgust laced in her voice.

"So this is some petty revenge shit?" Caleb asked in disbelief. Mona shrugged, letting out a sigh through her nose.

"All I know, is that if you haven't found the rest of your wallet," Mona nodded over at Hanna. "I would be worried about what she could do with the rest of it." Hanna frowned and looked at Caleb who closed his eyes momentarily. "Oh, and Shana is really buddy-buddy with this red head with glasses. She might be in on this as well." He looked as though he was about to say something when his phone started ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the Caller ID an then picked it up, holding it to his ear.

"Pheonix?" Caleb muttered. "Kind of in the middle of something here—"

"There's an arrest warrant out for Hanna," Melissa interrupted him, her voice a little panicked. "They're coming for her right now."

 _So me and the hubby have been on a total Disney binge the past week or so. We've gone through_ Treasure Planet, Mulan, Pocahontas, Zootopia _and_ Lion King _. Yeah, we may be in our twenties, but you're never fucking too old for Disney! My hubby's favourite Disney song is_ Circle of Life _from Lion King, and mine is_ Colours of the Wind _from Pocahontas, very closely followed by_ Two Worlds _from Tarzan. Tell me, tell me yours :)_

 _Also, I'm re-watching_ Numb3rs _right from season one. I used to absolutely love this show—it's still absolutely awesome. Charlie is adorable in the shy, nerdy way, and then Don is hot in the surly, mutter-mutter glare way. LOL._

 _Anyway! Leave a review, let me know what you think :)_

 _I'll send out a preview for all logged in reviews xx_


	19. Chapter 19

_A first of the month update! Ya'll are so lucky. Haha._

 _Now, I'm not watching PLL anymore, but I know that there was the big scene between Haleb in the latest episode, it's been all over my news feed on Facebook. Haha. So yay for all you guys enjoying that moment!_

Everything sort of happened in snapshots, like looking at photographs rather than living in a video.

One minute, Caleb was looking over at Hanna, telling her that there had been an arrest warrant served, and the next minute there was banging on the club house door. Melissa didn't realize that Caleb had pulled the phone away from his ear, and was still babbling on, telling him that there were patrolmen coming out to their home and also to the clubhouse to bring her in. Hanna's blue eyes were wide with panic as she looked between her fiancée, and then the police were coming in.

"Hey, you can't just barge in here!" Lucas protested, storming out to meet them, but they barged past him when their eyes zoned in on the blonde.

Hanna felt as though her chest was imploding.

The last time she had felt this panicked was at the shooting of Noel Khan, nearly two years ago.

Everyone started shouting around, but they all sounded muffled, like she was in this bubble and they were surrounding her, all of them underwater. Even Mona looked surprised by the events, her big eyes flickering between the two uniformed officers and Hanna, who looked shell-shocked. Caleb crossed the room to stand in front of Hanna, and looked as though he was ready to take on both of the officers, but Eric called out his name sharply, shaking his head from side to side, telling him to stand down.

"We'll get Melissa down there," Caleb was telling Hanna, and she just blinked at him. She couldn't quite process what was happening as Caleb's was ordered to move to the side. For a moment, it didn't look as though he was going to move, but Eric repeated his name, and the Vice President forced himself to step to the side.

"Hanna Regina Marin," the taller police officer began as he gripped her shoulder and turned her around, making her face the wall. "You have the right to remain silent." Hanna's breath felt as though it was stuck in her throat, the wooden paneling of the wall in front of her suddenly appearing distorted. "If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer, and have a lawyer present during any questioning." Caleb's hands were clenched into fists at his side, his face bloodless and furious. "If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire. If you choose to talk to the police, you have the right to stop the interview at any time." Hanna felt the metal bracelets clicking around her wrists, cold against her skin, and she hoped that she wasn't shaking as viciously as she felt like she was. She didn't want to look like one of those helpless woman, she knew that she had to be strong, so even though she couldn't feel the floor under her feet as the officers took one arm each and began leading her out of the clubhouse, she kept her chin jutted forward and her head high.

The shorter officer put his hand on her head to stop her from bumping it when they reached the car, and she was slid into the backseat, awkwardly shuffling herself into a more comfortable position even though her arms were stuck behind her back.

The last thing that she saw as they pulled away from the clubhouse was Caleb, Eric, Wren, Lucas and Mona standing on the porch of the club house, their faces glowing eerily in the red and blue lights. Her stomach twisted violently at the distraught look on Caleb's face, before the siren started and they were driving away.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not going to get out until Monday?!" Caleb shouted. "It's _Friday_ , Melissa! That's _three_ nights in jail!"

"It's a standard tactic to wear people down," Melissa was trying to reassure him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You arrest them on a Friday night, and a judge won't be available to place bail until Monday." Caleb let out a growl, jerking away from Melissa and spinning around to throw his fist through the wall of his dining room. Melissa, Eric and Wren didn't look too surprised, taking a few steps back to give him space as he punched at the wall three more times, before Eric finally reached forward and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him backwards.

"Caleb...Caleb, brother...Breathe," he murmured, glancing down at his cracked and bleeding knuckles. "You need to keep your head level." Caleb's breathing was rough and ragged but he nodded twice.

"Why didn't Talia give us a heads up?" Caleb snapped. "What the fuck do we pay her for anyway, if she doesn't give us the information we need?!"

"Tanner has been keeping this pretty well under wraps," Melissa reasoned quietly. "We already knew that. But since she's made the arrest, it means that whatever she has is going to come out in the open. She'll hold Hanna tonight, make her feel all uneasy, because the weak ones would break after being kept in a cell overnight. But we know that Hanna isn't weak, so we know that she's going to be fine," she gave Caleb a small, comforting smile. "She'll then be questioned tomorrow, and I'll be there to find out everything."

"Will I be able to visit her?" Caleb asked urgently.

"No, you won't. Not while she's in the general holding," Melissa was still keeping her voice soft, so as not to spoke him. "But she called you before, right?"

"Yeah, but that was her one phone call," Caleb muttered. "What, am I not supposed to talk to her until Monday?"

"There's nothing Phoenix can do about that," Eric reasoned. "But we're going to find out everything we can, and then we'll work with that—and we'll make sure that Mona's told us everything she knows as well. The cops don't know about Shana, or this red headed chick—"

"Shana?" Melissa frowned in confusion, looking from Eric, to Caleb and then to Wren. "As in the stripper?"

"Yeah, I'll catch you up in a sec," Eric assured his girlfriend, who nodded. "Brother, we're going to take care of this. You need to trust us, and trust Mel, okay?" Caleb sighed and jerked his head a couple of times, looking down at his bloodied hand. Wren leaned forward and clapped his hand down on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, while Eric and Melissa exchanged worried looks.

* * *

Hanna could without a doubt say that the night she spent in the cell was the worst sleep of her life. Everything was just ridiculously thin; the mattress, the pillow, the blanket. It wasn't cold, she didn't need anything more from the blanket, but she was used to sleeping with at least two plump pillows, and so that was something. There was also just the smell in the cell, and the fact she was sharing it with someone who was in for a drunk and disorderly, so she kept stumbling over to the toilet in the corner of the cell and dry retching.

She was also used to sleeping with Caleb's warm body pressing up against her, keeping her safe, making her feel loved and cared for.

The next morning, Tanner appeared, saying that they were going 'have a little chat'. Hanna's whole body was aching, and she felt nauseous as hell, but she chalked that up to the unidentifiable food that she had been given for breakfast. She looked shitty as well, she knew that, but at least they hadn't given her one of those hideous jumpsuits to change into. Apparently since she wasn't being carted off to an actual jail, she got to keep her normal clothes, but her hair and make up were a complete disaster. When Hanna was brought into the interrogation room, she kept her chin high, but she definitely felt like crying with relief when she saw Melissa sitting there, looking all prim and proper in a pencil skirt and jacket. Melissa looked as though she wanted to get up and give her a hug, but she kept it professional, settling to reach over and cover her hand, squeezing it hard.

Hanna was glad, because if Melissa had hugged her, she knew that she would break down.

For most of the interview, Hanna was completely unsure what was going on.

It was just like last night.

It was like a bunch of snapshots that she was looking at, as though she wasn't actually there in body and mind.

There were photos getting put in front of her, more of CeCe, which were probably intended for the shock factor. There were the photos of her licence in the grass next to the body, and then the photos of Caleb and CeCe, and then there were some photos of her clothes, which she didn't properly understand. She was trying to concentrate, but everything just felt out of this world. From what she gathered from the broken sentences that actually filtered through to Hanna's brain, there were some of CeCe's strands of hair found on Hanna's clothes when they had searched her house, and the tests had just come back yesterday, so Tanner had petitioned for the arrest warrant. Clearly Melissa was following everything, and all that the brunette kept saying was to keep her mouth shut, not to answer any questions, and so that was what Hanna was doing.

She had to trust that Melissa knew what was best.

Hanna could barely feel her limbs, everything seeming disconnected from her.

She wasn't sure how long they were in the interview room. Most of the time, Hanna was just staring down at the table, looking at the little dents and scrapes on the metal surface, and then down at her hands, which were twined together on her lap, twisting around themselves. She was keeping them hidden from Tanner's view because she didn't want the Detective to see how nervous she was making her. But it must have been a while, because near the end, Melissa's stomach made a little grumble, and she muttered that she was hungry for dinner.

"I would like a moment alone with my client," Melissa said primly as Tanner got to her feet, the clothed officer next to her getting up as well. Hanna was vaguely aware of them leaving the room and then Melissa turned to her, putting her hands on her shoulders and giving her a little shake. "Hanna," Melissa's voice was sharp. "Hanna, you need to come back."

"I'm right here," Hanna mumbled, but even her own voice sounded far away. The world was all out of focus.

"No, Hanna," Melissa pulled away from her for a second before there was a sharp crack that rang through the room, and Hanna's head snapped to the side, pain vibrating through her skull.

"Ow!" Hanna squeaked out, one hand going to the side of her face, her cheek stinging. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"That's better," Melissa looked relieved. "Look, I know that you're in shock, but I need you to stay focused." Hanna blinked, the left side of her face still burning, and she took in a couple of deep breaths. Her body still felt sluggish, but Melissa could see that her eyes looked a little clearer than they had the whole afternoon they had been sitting there. "We're going to get you out of here, okay? Now, it can't happen until Monday—"

"Monday?!" Hanna's big blue eyes looked as though they were going to start watering but Melissa grasped her hand and squeezed it tight.

"Monday," Melissa repeated. "We can't get in front of a judge and get your bail set until then. But you're going to be okay. Because you're a fighter. And you're one of the strongest girls I know, okay?" Hanna wasn't sure she had ever been so relieved to have Melissa there with her, holding her hand like a lifeline. "Now, I just wanted to make sure you understood everything. You continue not to say a word unless I'm here. You keep your head down, don't make any waves."

"I'll be fine, Mel," Hanna's voice was shaky but firm. "I'm going to be okay."

"I know you are," Melissa replied, and then couldn't help herself from leaning forward and enveloping Hanna in a quick hug.

"Now you get home and you feed the two of you," Hanna forced a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, briefly touching Melissa's stomach. "And make sure you tell my man that I love him, okay?"

"Of course," Melissa nodded.

 _Okay! Songs I'm addicted to at the moment._ Bubblegum Bitch _by Marina and the Diamonds. I watched a fanvid for Lydia Martin (who's a queen, btw) and I heard the song on there and I'm now completely in love. Then there is_ Closer _by Chainsmokers and Halsey,_ Gravel to Temple _by Hayley Kiyoko and_ Homeostasis _by Nostalghia._

 _Now, leave a review, let me know your ideas, thoughts, suggestions, etc etc!_

 _Love you all :) xx_


	20. Chapter 20

_Next chapters up, beautiful people! I'm glad you're all enjoying it, I hope it's still living up to expectations. I'm finding it difficult to keep in the Haleb zone, but I'm trying my best!_

Caleb felt as though he had gotten no sleep since Thursday night. He definitely hadn't gotten any on Friday night, because after Melissa and Eric had left, he and Wren had gone back down to the club house where Lucas was watching over Mona. Mona hadn't really said anything since they had left, and she had looked just as surprised as the rest of them had been when they showed up to arrest Hanna. Then again, this girl seemed to be the master of hiding what she was really feeling and what she really knew, so Caleb really didn't know what to trust.

So he, Lucas and Wren stayed all night at the clubhouse, and grilled Mona for everything that she knew. It turned out that there wasn't much more than what she had told them already, but when Mona started talking about the red head again, Wren sounded as though he might knew who it was. He had rung Miranda, and had then been forced to explain everything that had happened, before she had sent him through the photo he was after.

It was Lesli, the one who had come to a club party with Sydney.

"You're fucking with me," Caleb growled when Mona identified that as the other person that she had seen meeting up with Shana and Alison. "So now we're just letting anyone into our club? And they're fucking reporting back to this DiLaurentis bitch? And how do we know her brother isn't behind this as well?"

"There was an agreement, brother," Wren reminded him quietly. "And Jason would be a fucking idiot to break it, when he knows that he's outnumbered."

"Still, that's his sister, which makes her his responsibility," Caleb snapped, looking as though he was going to send his fist through another wall. Wren and Lucas had managed to talk him down, stop him from getting on his bike and driving into the other district and making a stupid mistake. The next day, when Melissa had driven in to the police station to sit in on an interview with Hanna and Tanner, Eric was at the club house, talking strategy. Alex brought Sydney in as well, and asked them for everything she knew about Lesli. It turned out there wasn't that much, they had met at work and hit it off. It sounded as though she had only gotten close to Sydney because she wanted a way into the club.

When Melissa got back from the police station, she had assured Caleb that Hanna was going to be just fine, but that there was another problem. The reason for the actual arrest, which was CeCe's DNA being found on Hanna's clothes, which was undoubtedly another plant from Alison, via Shana or Lesli. That had sent another spark of rage through Caleb, because it meant that someone had been in their house, invaded their space. He had had Lucas come over and set up state of the art security, which he should have done right back when this whole debacle had started.

"This girl is really trying her hardest to make Hanna pay for what she did," Melissa said quietly.

"For what?" Caleb snapped. "Self defense?! Stopping herself from being fucking killed?!"

"Hey, hey," Melissa held up her hands. "You know that we're on your side. I'm just saying that she clearly loved him, in her own warped way. He seems to have a thing for the crazy ones; first Mona in there, and then Alison." Caleb sighed and ran his hand through his short hair, stopping himself from getting more frustrated at Melissa, because he was only getting annoyed at her because he couldn't take out his anger on the actual person he was angry with.

Saturday and Sunday both past, feeling like they were in a complete blur but going so incredibly slow at the same time. It wasn't the first time that he and Hanna had been apart for a weekend, sometimes she would go back to Rosewood to visit her mum, or if she went away with the girls. But this was different, because she was in prison. For a murder charge.

Just the idea that she was in some uncomfortable jail cell, being fed crappy food, and being questioned as though she had something to do with the killing of CeCe made him feel so angry, he was surprised there was only one hole in a wall at his house. He had been tempted to throw his fist through almost every surface he had come across, but he didn't think Hanna would appreciate coming home to that. His knuckles were already split and bruised from his outburst on the first night, but he was okay with that. He was used to his own body taking a beating, or his mind having to warp to doing some things that he wasn't completely comfortable with—that was all part of the life he lead. But that wasn't good enough for his woman, not for Hanna.

Monday morning, and Melissa was in front of a judge before she had even told Caleb she was going. The first he heard of it was when she called him, and told him the bail amount. He didn't think twice before going down to the courthouse and putting down ten percent, thankful for the not the first time that he had quite a nest egg that he was sitting on. Then he and Melissa went down to the police precinct, Melissa taking care of all the paper work while Caleb just glared at the desk seargent.

"You saw her yesterday, right?" Caleb grunted under his breath as they waited impatiently for her to be brought out.

"Tanner was pretty relentless," Melissa murmured in response, and he glanced over at her, noting how tired she looked. She had probably gotten about as much sleep Caleb, and that couldn't be good for her, given her pregnancy. Caleb reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. She gave him a questioning look and Caleb cracked a half smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but was obviously earnest.

"Thanks for everything you're doing for her—for us," he told her earnestly.

"Hey," Melissa nudged him lightly. "That's what you do for family, right?" Caleb opened his mouth to reply when there was movement from the corner of the room as a door opened, and then Hanna was being lead toward them. Caleb felt his body relax for the first time in three days, a sigh whooshing out from between clenched teeth as his eyes settled over her. The tension wasn't relieved for long as he looked her over.

She was wearing a baggy sweater and sweatpants that would have been issued out to her by the cops so that she didn't spend the whole weekend in the one set of clothes. She wasn't wearing any make up, and her eyes looking a little sunken with dark shadows underneath, showing that she hadn't slept much that weekend either. But even though she looked drained and tired, her whole face lit up when she saw him, and she broke away from the officer escorting her and jogged over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him tight. He felt shivers running through her, and her body heaved a little, but she didn't start crying, she held herself together.

"Let's get you home, baby," Caleb murmured against her neck. Hanna nodded, letting out a shaky breath as she pulled away from him. The desk sergeant was handed a plastic bag from the officer escorting Hanna, and she laid it out on the desk, pulling things out and naming them off. They were all the things that Hanna had come in with; her phone, her keys, her clothes, her engagement ring. Caleb hadn't even noticed that it wasn't on her finger, but Hanna snatched the ring up and slid it onto her finger, flexing her hand as the familiar weight returned.

Hanna was silent all the way home, sitting in the passenger seat of her car. Caleb had driven it down to the station, thinking that she probably didn't want to sit on his bike on the way home. Caleb reached over and put his hand on her knee, giving it a light squeeze and not moving his hand until they pulled up outside their house. He turned off the engine and took off his seat belt, and then looked back over at the blonde. She was staring ahead, chewing down almost viciously on her lower lip.

"Hanna," he sighed, reaching over and pressing his thumb against her lower lip, drawing it out from her teeth and then soothing out the angry red color with a brush of his finger. "Let's go inside, okay?" She nodded numbly as she took off her own seat belt and got out of the car, crossing her arms over her chest as she headed toward the front door. Caleb followed after her, carrying the plastic bag of her belongings. He overtook her, and unlocked the front door, leading the way inside. She kicked off her shoes and then frowned when she walked into the lounge and saw into the dining room through the archway, where there was a hole in the wall. "Uh," Caleb cringed. "We'll get the boys onto that."

"It's okay," Hanna gave a one shouldered shrug. She looked listlessly, and Caleb noticed that she kept touching her stomach.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah," Hanna sighed. "I think that I just reacted badly with the prison food," she scrunched up her nose and forced out a laugh. "Although I'm pretty sure _everyone_ would react badly with that food."

"I know what you mean," Caleb murmured as he slid an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Hey, do you want to go and have a shower? It'll make you feel better." Hanna swallowed hard and gave him a tense smile before pulling away from him and trudging toward their bedroom. Caleb watched her go, looked over her hunched shoulders, and let out a heavy sigh, tipping his head backwards.

She would be okay.

They would get through this.

But there was still the fact that she was being charged with murder.

Hanna peeled off the grotty sweatpants and sweatshirt, tossing them to the corner of the room, purposefully not putting them into the laundry basket because she was going to have them burned as soon as she was done in the shower. She had had a shower on both Saturday an Sunday, but they had been two minute long, luke-warm showers with only a bar of soap that was somehow meant to double as a hair wash as well. She felt disgusting, her skin was all tight and like her body wasn't her own. She turned the shower almost all the way up, so that it was burning hot, and then stepped inside.

Caleb heard her crying from the lounge. For a moment, he wondered if she would want to be alone, but her cries were making his heart break. He stalked down to the bathroom and saw her on the floor in the bathroom, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around herself. Her whole body was shaking and heaving as she sobbed.

Caleb didn't think twice about stepping into the shower and sitting on the floor next to her, still full clothed, and gathering her into his arms. She clung to him, feeling so small and delicate, and cried even harder.

 _I'm currently on another_ Veronica Mars _binge. I think I must go on one of these at least twice a year—re-watch all the seasons over again and the movie. Veronica is a total BAMF, Logan and Weevil are amazing, and Mac and Wallace are fucking awesome as well. It's soooooo fucking good!_

 _My song recommendations this time are_ Waves _by Kris Allen,_ Heathens _by Twenty One Pilots and_ Waiting Game _and_ Beggin' For Thread _by Banks. Banks is seriously amazing, a complete an utter babe and her songs are sensual as fuck._

 _Anyway! Let me know what you guys think about Veronica Mars and also any new song recommendations! And this time around I've got previews set up for the next chapter for anyone who leaves a logged in review :) xxx_


	21. Chapter 21

_We don't have too many chapters left in this story. I hope you guys enjoy this one!_

Hanna had thought that maybe she wouldn't be able to sleep that night, because the past couple of nights all she had been able to do was stare at the ceiling and have all the events from the few weeks prior running through her head. But clearly her body needed it, and her mind knew that she was safe and secure back in her own bed with her fiancée next to her with his arms wrapped around her, because as soon as she was between the covers, she fell into darkness.

It wasn't a dreamless sleep though, when she woke up, she could tell that she hadn't had the best sleep of her life because the sheets and blankets were a mess around her. Caleb was already awake, and he was staring at her through thick eyelashes.

"Morning, baby," he said to her softly, reaching out to cup her jaw and then leaned forward to press his lips to her temple. Hanna took in a couple of deep breaths, closing her eyes again as she enjoyed the fact she was waking up in familiar surroundings, which was heaven after the past few mornings. Caleb seemed to know that she needed a moment adjust, because he was quiet next to her, only reaching out to touch her shoulder and massage the soft skin with a couple of fingers. When she opened her eyes again, taking in a deep breath through her nose, she looked back over at him.

"We need to find out who is doing this," she told him, her voice a little shaky. Caleb raised his eyebrows at her.

"What do you think I've been doing the whole time you've been...Away?" Hanna stared at him for a moment but then nodded, conceding. She knew her man better than that.

"Well, I know that Mona said it was Alison. But do we know that for certain? I mean—I thought that there was an agreement between us and the DiLaurentis gang to purposefully stop anything spiraling after Noel's death," Hanna murmured. "Why would they do all of this just to avenge the lover of their Presidents sister? It doesn't make sense. It's not as though they were a serious item, and even though he was giving them information, he wasn't officially one of them."

"We don't think that Jason knows what's going on," Caleb replied, a hard edge to his voice. Hanna glanced over at him, shuffling closer in their bed until their bodies were pressed close to one another. "My first thought was that Jason was breaking his word, but Wren..." he took in a breath. "Wren made a good point. He would be outnumbered if he tried to take us on; we've got more allies, and making a play against the old lady of a VP is practically suicide. Even Jason isn't that stupid."

"But you think that his sister is willing to do that? To risk starting a turf war just to get back at me for killing Noel?"

"Yeah, maybe," Caleb shrugged one shoulder. "You were there when Mona was telling us all of this."

"To be honest, most of that night is kind of hazy," Hanna admitted, sounding a little ashamed as she ducked her chin into her chest. "I'm sort of just trying to pretend that the last three days didn't happen." Caleb frowned, hating the way there was an embarrassed flush on her cheeks and spreading down her neck. He twisted around on the mattress, tucking one finger under her chin and forcing her face upward so that he could look directly at her.

"You've got nothing to be upset about, baby girl," Caleb told her firmly. "You've been through hell with what's been going on for the past month or so. And this weekend was totally shit. That's why you've got me and the rest of the boys and Mel to be looking after everything else for you." Hanna sighed and nodded. Satisfied that she wasn't looking as worried as she had a few moments ago, he continued their previous conversation. "We found out about someone else who is working with Alison, against us."

"You mean there's someone other than Shana?" Hanna screwed up her nose. "Shit, another lover? Coz that's what Mona said Shana was to Alison, right? And then there's Noel—how many people are there climbing into that pussy of hers?!" Caleb couldn't help the upward twitch of her lips at her words, enjoying the spark back in the blondes eyes.

"Lesli," he said. Hanna looked confused for a moment, squinting as she thought about the name before her eyes widened in recognition.

"The ginger chick, from the party," she began slowly. "The one that Sydney was hanging out with?"

"Sydney had only met her a few times through work," Caleb quickly explained. "Me and Alex talked to her as soon as we realized that she was involved, and Sydney has absolutely nothing to do with this—"

"Thank god," Hanna couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "I couldn't handle that."

"None of us could," Caleb agreed with a slight wince. "Another betrayal might...Might break us." Hanna bit down on her lower lip, twisting around so that she was laying on her side and facing him as well. "We don't know what Lesli and Alison's connection is, but Shana hasn't been at the clubhouse in a while, at least from what we've heard when talking to some of the brothers and slags that come around the parties. The clubhouse gets checked over and cleaned every few weeks, you know that, from top to bottom, in case we've had any bugs planted or making sure we've got shit sorted if there's a raid. So it couldn't have been her that put CeCe's wallet into our room." Hanna's lips parted.

"Lesli was at a party, though. I saw her out the back when I went to the bathroom," she said. "I didn't think anything of it at the time, she just said she was going to the toilet or whatever, and I had been drinking and I wasn't paying any attention." She squeezed her blue eyes shut. "I should have pushed it," she grunted to herself.

"No, you had no reason to think that you should be suspicious of her," Caleb said. "Why would you suspect someone on the inside."

"We should have known it was someone close to us," Hanna sighed, running her fingers through her long hair, tugging at the knots that had been created by her tossing and turning last night. "With everything that had been happening, we should have—"

"The main thing is that we know _now_. Thanks to Mona, I guess," Caleb didn't look particularly happy about that. "I don't trust that girl." Hanna pursed her lips together as she thought for a moment.

"She hates Alison," she replied finally with a shrug. "She might not be on our side, but she's on her _own_ side, and she wants Alison to pay." Caleb shrugged back. "So what's the next step? What are we going to do?"

"We can't just storm across to their town and drag her out by her ratty hair," Caleb muttered. "Even if we've got an agreement with the Devils Sons and Jason and his boys are involved in absolutely no way, he'll stick up for his sister, and then we'll end up in the middle of a fucking bloody situation."

"Then what are we going to do?" Hanna pressed.

"I've got some of the boys picking Shana and Lesli up this morning," he rolled away from Hanna and climbed out of bed. "We're going to talk to them, get as much information from them as possible and then we'll take it from there." He crossed over to the set of drawers and started pulling out clothes.

"And by talk, you mean _persuade_ to talk, I'm assuming?" Hanna asked, her voice directly behind him and he looked down to see her standing there, wearing a singlet and underwear.

"I'm going to do whatever I need to do to find out what's going on," Caleb wasn't sorry. "If that means roughing them up a little bit, then that's something I'm willing to do. I'm not going to be happy about it, but we'll do it. We'll do it for _you_." Hanna met his gaze steadily, reaching out to intertwine their fingers together and squeezing them.

"We'll do it together," she stated, reaching past him to grab her own set of clothes.

* * *

Lucas and Wren were standing outside Shana's house when she walked out with two overnight bags over her shoulders, a pair of sunglasses perched on her nose even though the sun still hadn't properly risen yet. They stepped in front of her as she tried to walk toward her car.

"Going somewhere?" Wren asked her, his voice cold. Both he and Lucas were some of the friendliest ones in the _Phantoms_ , and everyone knew that. But they were both wearing murderous expressions as they stared down the dark skinned girl who had been working against Hanna. Shana swallowed hard and stuttered for a moment, fiddling with the keys in her hands, before Lucas reached out and snatched them from her hand and threw them to the side. "From what my girl has said, you don't have any leave coming up at work, so I don't get why it looks as though you're going away for a holiday."

"I'm sorry, Shana," Lucas' eyes were narrowed. "But you're not going anywhere." He reached for one of her bags, taking it from her. She let out a noise that sounded something like a whimper from deep in her throat, making a failed attempt to hold onto her bag but Lucas was stronger than her and pulled it away. He then grabbed the other bag off her, tossing them back over the fence and into her yard. "Well, no, that's a lie." He gripped her elbow and started dragging her toward a black pick up truck parked at the curb.

To her credit, she didn't try to struggle or scream.

Alex and Jonny, at the same time, were doing the same thing with Lesli. She wasn't packed and looking as though she was about to leave town, but all the curtains were drawn and all the windows and doors were fastened securely. Alex and Jonny exchanged looks before smashing open one of the back windows and reaching through to unhook the latch. Jonny was smaller, so he climbed through, and then the two of them methodically searched the house until they found Lesli. She was pale but her jaw was set resolute.

"I'm not telling you anything," she snapped at them.

"We'll see," Alex grunted with a shrug as they pulled her from the house.

 _So? You guys like it? Let me know, a couple of words make all the difference to someone who's been slaving over a keyboard *puppy dog eyes*._

 _I'll send out a preview to anyone logged in who leaves a review!_

 _OMG—I went and saw Ellie Goulding in concert last weekend. It's the second time I've seen her live, and she was still just as amazing! My recommended song this week is_ Silhouette _by Aquilo. It's absolutely gorgeous. And then this weekend I'm going to see_ Deepwater Horizon _! It's had great reviews, so I'm pretty excited, plus I get to see Dylan O'Brien on the big screen, which is always a massive plus. I'll undoubtedly be doing a happy dance on my way to the cinema. Haha._


	22. Chapter 22

_Next chapter, guys!_

"So they're both in there?" Hanna asked as she got off the back of Caleb's bike. He took off his helmet and hooked it over the back of the bike, shoving his hands into his pockets as he glanced toward the club house.

"Yup," he told her with a nod.

"And the boys are...Talking to them? I mean, I can't imagine Lucas or Wren hurting them," as soon as the words were out of her mouth, though, she knew that the comment wasn't true. Lucas and Wren were both extremely protective when it came to anyone in the club, and at the end of the day, even though they were both complete sweethearts to Hanna, she had seen them in action when they were angry. "Well, at least not hurting them like they would hurt a guy," she gave a one shouldered shrug.

"We can all be very persuasive," Caleb pointed out. Hanna took in a deep breath, rubbing a hand over her face. "You don't have to be here for this. You were just in jail yesterday—you should be at home. You know that I'll tell you everything as soon as they start talking."

"I'm right where I need to be," Hanna reached out to link one of her arms through his. "Let's go." Caleb didn't look particularly happy about her decision, but she was very similar to him in the fact that once she dug her heels in, she wasn't going to move. So he lead her inside, to where Lucas and Jonny were standing. The club house looked completely different throughout the day than at night when there were parties. Despite the mess that happened when there were drunk men and woman falling all over the place, clothing and bottles of alcohol sprawled everywhere, the place was relatively tidy the rest of the time. The boys weren't the best at cleaning up, but the old ladies always came together and the kept the place looking presentable.

"Hanna!" Lucas let out a relieved sigh when he saw her, quickly getting off the stool at the bar where he was sitting, walking over to her and throwing his arms around her slender frame. "Shit, I'm so glad you're out. This whole thing is fucking shit, and we're gonna sort it out—I promise!"

"I know, Lucas," Hanna gave him a kiss on the cheek and then smiled over at Jonny. "So let's get started, hm?"

"Where are the girls?" Caleb asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"They're in two of the back rooms," Jonny replied. "We made sure to keep them separate."

"And Wren and Alec are watching them," Lucas added.

''They said anything yet?" Hanna asked.

"Don't think so," Jonny got off his own stool and lead them toward the hallway leading to the back rooms. They passed the rooms that were actual bedrooms, there was one for the president, Eric, one for the vice-president, Caleb, and then three others that were shared among the other boys when they crashed there for the night. Then there were two rooms right at the end, which were used to store their weapons and sometimes drugs. They had a storehouse for most of their heavier and definitely illegal things about a half hour drive outside of the town, but there were still some things that they liked to keep close by. "Shana's in that one," Jonny pointed at the first door. "And the other ones in there."

"Right," Caleb jerked his head in a nod, leaning forward and rapping his knuckles against both doors, waiting for Wren and Alex to come out. Hanna caught a glimpse of a furious, white-lipped Lesli as Alex came out of the second room and shut the door tightly behind him.

"Welcome back, Han," Wren gave her a one armed hug, and Alex reached over to give her shoulder a squeeze.

"Anything been said?" Caleb questioned, his tone short.

"We haven't really asked anything yet," Wren admitted. "Eric said to wait."

"Is he on his way here?"

"Yup," Alex nodded.

"No, I'm right here," Eric said abruptly, appearing behind him. His face was set in a stern expression, although his eyes softened a little when he saw Hanna there. He gave her a nod before looking at the brothers around him. "So we're going to go in and talk to them. Me and you," he gestured at Caleb. "And we're going to take them one at a time." Hanna didn't say anything, knowing that it was their turn to take over things for now. She leaned against the wall next to the room where Shana was, so that she would be able to hear everything that was said, or at least if it was spoken loud enough.

"Don't come in, okay?" Caleb rested his hands on her shoulders and gave her a serious look. "I want you to stay out here."

"I know," Hanna gave him a small smile. Caleb stared at her for a moment longer before nodding and letting out a breath through his nose. Eric walked into the room first, his shoulders squared and his eyebrows pulled together, Caleb directly behind him, his expression suddenly furious.

She would not want to be on the receiving end of those boys anger.

If she wasn't so furious herself, she might almost feel sorry for Shana and Lesli.

"This doesn't have to be hard," Eric began from inside the room, his voice icy but carefully controlled. They had left the door open just a crack, so that the boys and Hanna in the hallway could hear. "We know that despite your co-operation with whoever is behind all of this, you're not the one actually carrying it out. So if you tell us everything that you know, we're willing to let you go." Hanna's lips parted at that, but she knew that there wasn't really anything else they could do to her. They were furious, but it wasn't as though they were going to beat a female, and Hanna wouldn't forgive herself for letting them do that even if they were willing.

"They'll let her go," Wren said in a low voice to Hanna so that it didn't travel into the adjoining room. "But Melissa will make sure she doesn't get away with it." Hanna gave him an appreciative smile before focusing back on the conversation inside.

"You know who Hanna is to us. To _me_ ," Caleb was talking now, his voice sounding a little bit less controlled than his presidents. "You know that better than most people, given you work for us. And you know that if you go up against someone that we love, someone that we care about, then you're going up against all of us. And we aren't just going to let that go." There was a long silence, or at least, if someone was talking inside it was far too quiet for Hanna and the boys in the hall to hear. There was a rough, scraping sound, as though the chair that Shana was sitting on was being scratched across the floor. "Speak up," Caleb's voice was harsh and Hanna chewed down on her lower lip, inching a little closer to the door.

"I just took her wallet," Shana's voice was a whine. "I didn't do anything else."

"You stole her wallet!" Eric snapped. "You didn't think to ask any questions before doing that?"

"I did ask questions," Shana still had a pathetic whinge to her tone. "But she just told me to trust her," she faltered a little as she realized what she had said.

" _She_ ," Caleb stated, repeating the word back. "Alison DiLaruentis, right?" Shana didn't say anything, but the shocked silence spoke volumes. They had been hiding just how much they knew, and Hanna could imagine that Shana's eyes were wide with panic right now, realizing that they knew who was behind all of this, they were just putting the missing puzzle pieces together.

"All I did was take her wallet," Shana repeated, her voice low and strained. Hanna wondered if she was crying. "Alison told me that she wanted to fuck with her, because of what she did to Noel. I didn't—I didn't know that she was going to do this—I liked CeCe! She was my friend! We used to hang out at the parties here! I didn't—didn't know—" Shana's words broke off and then there was a low snuffling noise and now Hanna knew that she was crying. "I'll go to the police! I'll give a statement! Please just don't...Don't hurt me..."

"What about Lesli?" Caleb growled at her. "Lesli Stone?"

"Lesli? She's..." Shana sounded all shaky, her breaths coming out in gasps. "She's here?"

"Right next door," Eric stated gruffly.

"She would know the plan," Shana said. "Alison trusts her, and Lesli is—Lesli would have known." There was a few more moments of silence, or maybe the boys were threatening her in tones to low to be heard in the hallway, and then both Eric and Caleb came out, closing the door firmly behind her.

"I think she's telling the truth," Eric said quietly.

"Yeah, she sounded pretty convincing from out here," Lucas murmured. Caleb watched Hanna, who was still quiet. Her lips were pressed together firmly, and he narrowed his eyes a little as he tried to get a read on her.

"Let's deal with the other one," Eric bumped Caleb with his shoulder, nodding to the second door.

"She hasn't said a word since we brought her in," Alex told them. "She looks furious, but she hasn't said anything."

"Yeah, we'll see," Hanna snapped, walking toward the door and shoving it open. She heard Caleb protest behind her, but then no-one followed her in, and she guessed that Eric had told him to wait, to see what she could do. Lesli's eyes widened when Hanna stormed into the room, taken aback by the blonde. Her eyebrows raised as Hanna stopped in front of her, bracing her legs and crossing her arms over her chest, glaring down at the red head. But then she schooled her features, pressing her thin lips back together and staring at her with cold eyes through her glasses. "You were part of the reason why I spent the weekend in jail." Lesli didn't say anything, her lips just quirking ever so slightly in the corner. "And you helped frame me for someone's murder." Again, no response. "Why?"

"You can't hold me here," Lesli sounded almost smug, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "This is illegal." Hanna couldn't help but let out an incredulous laugh.

"You're seriously trying to speak to me about what's not legal right now?" She asked, the disbelief in her voice clear. "That's just," she snorted and shook her. "That's just rich." Lesli didn't reply, jutting her chin forward stubbornly. Hanna sucked in a breath through her teeth and narrowed her blue eyes even more. "Okay, listen. We know that Alison DiLaurentis is behind all of this. We know that Shana stole my wallet to plant it on CeCe. And we know you're involved. So how about instead of bullshitting, you just give me something to work with, so that we can all go our separate ways." Lesli lips had parted as Hanna had revealed how much they knew, but she stayed quiet.

Hanna really wanted to slap this bitch across the face.

"Right," she pursed her lips. "So..." she thought for a moment and then tilted her head to side. "Okay, I'm just going to tell you what I think is going on, based on what we've been told so far already." Lesli rolled her eyes, still not saying anything. "I think that Alison and Noel got together. Fucked around, fell in love— _whatever_. Noel was then a psychotic prick—" Hanna couldn't help the bitterness that filtered into her voice whenever she spoke about Eric's younger brother. "And tried to kill me. In self defense, I killed him. It's now a year and a half later, and she's still sore because the one person she loved—" there was a flicker in Lesli's eyes, and Hanna knew that she was getting to her. "Was gone. And so she decided to use a couple of the girls that she was warming her bed with to do most of the dirty work for her. Steal my wallet, that was Shana. Plant CeCe's wallet in my room here, at the club—that was you," Hanna gave her a sharp look. "That was you when you were at the party, when we first met." Lesli sniffed, but the determined look on her face had definitely faltered. "You know she doesn't love you, right?" Hanna lowered her voice, leaning in a little closer to Lesli, getting in her face, trying to trigger her. "You know that she just used you to get what she wanted? Because the only person it seems to have loved is Noel—"

The snarl that Lesli let out was practically feral.

She leapt off the seat she was in, her fingers curling into talons as she went for Hanna's eyes. Hanna stepped backwards in surprise, but then her eyebrows drew together as she ducked the girls lunge. She had never been incompetent in looking after herself, but in this past year and a half since being with the _Phantoms_ , she had learnt some tricks. The boys had made sure she had learnt how to fight.

Hanna kicked out with one foot, hooking it around Lesli's ankle and jerking it forward, throwing the girl off balance. It seemed as though Lesli was going to go crashing down, but at the last minute she grabbed Hanna's arm and pulled her down with her.

"You don't mess with me, and you definitely do _not_ mess with this family!" Hanna hissed at her as Lesli clawed at her face. She didn't even process the scratches as she jabbed her elbow into Lesli's side, a sharp groan coming from the red head.

"Shit!" Caleb shouted, coming into the room and then he and Wren were trying to pull the two girls apart. Lesli grabbed a handful of Hanna's hair, jerking at it viciously and Hanna let out a grunt, slapping her hand across Lesli's face with her nails extended so that she scratched three deep, red lines into the girls cheek. The two girls were dragged apart, Hanna still kicking out with her feet as Caleb pulled her out of the room and hauled her down the hallway. She could hear Lesli shouting at the boys as they attempted to calm her down and Hanna tore herself away from Caleb.

"That fucking bitch!" She spat out, going for the door again and Caleb let out a huff, grabbing her again and pulling her backwards, forcing her to sit down on the bed.

"Hanna, stop," he growled at her, pushing down on her shoulders so that she couldn't get back up again. "I think we know everything that happened. Or at least as much as we're going to get from these two. It's obvious that it's Alison that we're after." Hanna was breathing deeply, her chin stinging, but it wasn't until Caleb touched his finger to her face that she realized she was bleeding. Caleb shook his head, and for a moment Hanna thought that he was angry at her. But then he smirked and reached down to give her a rough kiss. "My girl, the fighter, hm? Nothing I didn't already know."

 _I wanted to say a big thank you to all you beautiful reviewers. Seriously. I love writing, and the support I get from you guys encourages that love. You're the reason I write so much and so often, and am willing to try new ideas and things like that, so a massive thank you to all you guys :)_

 _Now! Guess what? I've been married two years. What. The Fuck? I feel way to young for that. LOL. But yeah, it's our anniversary next week. So that's pretty awesome :)_

 _Other awesome things are; the TV show_ Designated Survivor _. I've been in love with Keifer Sutherland since_ 24 _, and Maggie Q is in it, and she's fucking badass, although maybe not quite as badass as in_ Nikita _. The song_ I Hate You, I Love You _by Gnash featuring Olivia O'Brien. OMG. I'm addicted. And I've been blasting the cover of_ Lean On _by Openside every time I'm in my car. I heard it live and had to download it as soon as I got home. It is FUCKING AMAZING, as you would know if we're friends on snapchat because I've sent out several of me singing along. Hahahaha._

 _As usual, leave a review, let me know what you think, recommend songs or TV shows or other fics for me to check out. A couple of nice words will go a long way with the shitty week I've had :( I'll send out a preview of the next chapter for anyone logged in :) xx_


	23. Chapter 23

_Next chapter is up! Not too many chapters left of this story._

"I really don't think it's healthy just how turned on I am by you right now," Caleb smirked as he wiped a cloth that was damp with disinfectant over her chin. Hanna managed a smile through the sting of the cloth on her skin. She hadn't even realized that Lesli had managed to get a few scratches in, it must have been when they were rolling around on the ground. There was a deep scratch over her eyebrow, another on her cheek and then there was a dark red tinge on her upper cheek and Caleb knew that there was going to be a bruise there tomorrow. "Seeing you defending yourself and the club?" He licked his tongue over his lower lip slowly as he stepped back to look at Hanna, one of his hands on the side of her neck. "And you know how much I love it when I hear you calling the club your family." Hanna tilted her head up to look at him, blinking her big, blue eyes.

"You are my family," she told him sincerely. "All of you." Caleb had hustled her out of the club house after to a quick check over to make sure she was okay. They were now back at their home, Caleb had sat her down at the kitchen table and got out their first aid kit. Usually it was Hanna who was patching Caleb up, after he got back from a ride with the boys, carrying out business in other towns, or when he had to get into fights at bars to stick up for the other brothers.

Like he did with everything, Caleb looked after her with soft, loving care. She barely felt the sting as he wiped each of her cuts.

"Do you think anything we found out today will actually be helpful?" She asked, biting down on her lower lip.

"Shana said that she would go to the police, give a statement, sign a confession, whatever we need," Caleb assured her. "We're going to leave the details to Melissa, but we're going to keep an eye on her. As for Lesli..." Caleb gave a one shouldered shrug. "Well, we'll see." He cracked a smile. "Although, she's going to have some marks on that face of hers for quite some time. I wouldn't be surprised if some of those scratches leave a scar." Hanna huffed out a little laugh and then saw Caleb's eyes darken. He was standing directly in front of her, her head at about the height of his chest, and it only took her lowering her eyes a little to look at his crotch.

He was clearly aroused.

"My man wouldn't be with a woman who can't look after herself," Hanna said, her voice low. Caleb's pupils blew out even more, almost taking over the brown in his eyes, and he lifted a hand to touch his thumb to her chin, just next to the cut. He dragged his thumb upward, pressing on her lower lip, and Hanna flicked out her tongue, sucking his digit into the wet warmth. His eyelids fluttered as his other hand came to rest on the side of her neck, squeezing lightly. Hanna kept sucking on his thumb, her tongue rolling around the finger and flicking over the top, mimicking the way she had sucked him off on so many occasions before, and Caleb's cock was now fully hard in his jeans, pressing against the zipper.

"Damn right I wouldn't be," Caleb growled, pulling his hand away from her mouth and leaning down to kiss her possessively. Usually he would pull her hair, knowing that she loved the pleasure-pain just as much as he loved to control the tilt of her head, but he didn't this time, because he knew that it would hurt her right now. He had seen Lesli pull viciously at the blonde strands, and he had also seen the way Hanna had barely even registered the pain, fighting back slapping the girl straight across the face with her fingernails stretching out. "You're so beautiful, Hanna," Caleb rumbled against her mouth as he bit down on her lips, soothing the bite with his tongue before delving back inside the warmth that he loved. "So beautiful...So strong..." Hanna moaned as she pushed her hands up the back of his shirt and scratched lightly at his skin. "I'm so lucky to have you..." his words were drowned out by her whine when he sucked her tongue into his mouth, playing with her, drowning in the taste that was home to him now.

"I need—I need—" Hanna's words were broken as she tried to get off the seat to get to a better position where he could touch her lower half without needing to bend over. Caleb straightened up, pulling her with him so that their lips never broke apart. He gripped her hips, pushing off her jeans and underwear and then putting her on the kitchen table top. He didn't want to stop the kiss, and so when he reached between them to fumble with his belt and then his zipper and button it took a little bit longer than usual. He pushed down his jeans and boxers just enough that he could pull his cock out, and then he was pressing inside her.

"Oh, baby," Caleb sighed as her pussy clamped down around him, drawing him in. Just like every other time they had sex, it was like their bodies were made for each other. Caleb sighed, one hand going back to her neck, hand tightening slightly, his thumb brushing against her wind pipe. Hanna submitted completely to him, not something that she always did, and let him control the thrusts. His other hand went up the front of her shirt, pulling down the cup of her bra and pulling at her nipple, twisting and flicking it until she was practically arching her the table, whining and clawing at his ass as she tried to get more friction. "You want more, sweetie? Are you wound up as well?"

"Caleb..." Hanna sighed as she pulled him in closer to her, shifting the angle of her pelvis so that every time he pushed inside her, her clit was being stimulated as well. "Caleb, please..."

"I got you, sweetie," Caleb dropped his hand from her breast and it was suddenly on her clit, pinching it hard, and then she was coming around his cock, dripping between her thighs and onto the wooden table top. Her head tipped backwards, his strong hand around her the only thing keeping her from tipping backwards, and her mouth was open, letting out little pants and sighs. "I love your sounds, baby girl," he whispered to her, bringing her in for one more kiss before laying her down on the table. Her shirt was hitched up close to her breasts, the smooth, pale skin of her stomach on display as Caleb lifted her hips from the table and began pounding into her with more fervor. "Let me hear you, Han," he urged her as he chased his own release. "Let me hear you."

"Fuck, Caleb," her voice sounded almost like a sob. "Harder...Harder..." Caleb felt the tension in his thighs starting to build and his toes were curling where they were still in his boots, and the next time Hanna panted his name out, he was emptying inside her, letting out a long groan. He kept thrust into her once, twice more, and rolled his clit between his fingers until he felt her body relax once more after her second orgasm. Caleb let out a long sigh, slumping forward, bracing his arms on either side of her body so that she didn't need to hold up his whole weight. After a few moments, he went into the kitchen and got a damp cloth, wiping himself clean and then coming back to clean her up as well. They re-dressed and then moved into the lounge. Hanna curled up on the couch next to Caleb, taking in deep breaths as he ran his fingers through her long tresses.

"There's been a date set, for a court hearing," Caleb told her after a few minutes, his fingers massaging her scalp, where it was still burning a little from Lesli's pulling.

"Mm?" Hanna felt her stomach dip and churn.

"But we're going to have it sorted by then," he assured her earnestly.

"And when is 'then'?" She asked. He was quiet for a long time and Hanna sighed, twisting around where she sitting to look up at him. "When's the hearing, Caleb?"

"Three weeks," he stated. Hanna let out a long sigh, her eyes closing as she rested her head back against his chest. "But we're going to have everything together by then. With Shana and Lesli and what Mona has told us about Alison, we're going to have this all together by then. Melissa is working on the actual legal defense, and you know that she's got an in with Jason's gang, with their attorney, and so she's going to try and sort something out."

"Like what?" Hanna snorted. "Alison is his sister. You said that he would stick by her."

"I know," Caleb's voice sounded a little uncertain for the first time, and that made Hanna sigh, a panicked feeling in her chest. But then his arm squeezed around her, and he dropped a kiss to her head. "But I mean, that's only if we go after her. If we storm into their territory and try to take her. You never know, Hanna. Maybe if something is worked out...She's his sister, his blood...But the club comes before blood. And if she's behind this, and what she's doing is threatening to start a turf war?" Caleb shrugged. "We just don't know yet." Hanna nodded. Her stomach did another twist and she winced. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sighed, shuffling down on the couch so that her head was resting on his lap. "Just got a sore stomach."

"Stress?" Caleb asked, looking concerned as he trailed his fingers tenderly over her face, careful to avoid any of the scratches or bruises from her earlier altercation.

"Yeah," Hanna let out a snort. "There's been a lot of that going around lately." Caleb nodded and gave her a soft smile, before she fell asleep with his hand still on her face.

 _My song recommendations for this time!_ Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic _the cover by Sleeping At Last,_ I Can't Even _by The Neighbourhood and_ In My Blood _by The Veronicas, which was recommended to me by Caaatttt. Ooh, also a couple of TV shows that I've started watching are_ Lucifer _and_ Blindspot _, which are both pretty good. And I finally got around to watching Straight Outta Compton! So glad I finally watched it. Hahaha._

 _Also, I've updated my profile again, since you guys seemed to like when I modified it last time. So check it out :)_

 _Leave a review, let me know what you think of the chapter, recommend any new songs to me, and let me know if you'd like a preview of the next chapter :)_

 _As a complete side note...No matter who you voted for, there were going to be a lot of unhappy people, and I can see that there have already been protests through the night. Love is going out to everyone, as this is something that will affect us all xx_


	24. Chapter 24

_This is the second to last update before I go on a short break over Christmas/New Years! Hope you enjoy it :)_

When Hanna walked through the garage the next day, she could feel the eyes of all the boys on her. It was Wednesday, and that was always one of the busiest days of the week, so the boys were already all there, and she knew that all of them were watching her as she walked to the back of the garage and around the corner of the hall, to where her office was. Caleb had tried to talk her out of coming in, saying that she had just gotten out of jail two days ago, and that she should still be at home resting. That she should go and see her friends, or her mum, or go and spend some time with Miranda and Angie.

And just like the past few times when Caleb had told her to take it easy, to take a break, she had brushed it off, and done exactly what she had planned to do from the start.

"Hanna," Lucas' voice was soft in the doorway and she already knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth. She turned around in her seat, facing him with an expectant eyebrow raised. "You don't—"

"Have to be here," she finished for him. "I know. People keep telling me that I don't need to be places. They don't seem to remember that I already know all of that, and that I'm doing what I want to do." Lucas rolled his eyes at her, looking exasperated but fond, and he came in to give her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll come and check on you at lunch, yeah?" He said as he backed away.

"Yeah, yeah," Hanna waved him away before turning back to her computer. Despite the front she was putting on, she was still feeling shaky. It didn't matter that Caleb and the boys and Melissa were all adamant about saying that she should be resting at home, saying that she didn't need to prove to them how strong she was, she had to prove to _herself_ that she could keep going. Her limbs felt heavy, and her head felt clouded, and her stomach hadn't stopped churning, but she kept pushing herself.

Everyone around her kept going with their lives, despite everything they were doing to try and save her, and damned if she wasn't going to do the exact same thing.

This was her life.

She was going to live it.

That was not something that they were going to take away.

The boys gave her space through the day, which she appreciated. Like Lucas had promised, he came back to check on her at lunch. He had gone down to her favorite bakery and brought her back a sandwich and a coffee and had then sat with her while she ate. They had pointedly not talked about CeCe or Alison, although he had mentioned his concern when she could only eat half of her sandwich, her stomach not letting her digest the rest. Hanna just shrugged it off, and then threw herself back into work. Even before the warrant for her arrest had been issued, she had been distracted at work, which meant that she had been slipping a little and not getting as much done as she should be. She was making up for all of that now.

It was a little after two when Wren came to the door, knocking twice before coming and closing the door behind him. Hanna was feeling better, after spending the whole day with numbers crowding her head instead of murder, although she still felt drained.

She had a feeling that wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Hey, girl," Wren said softly, taking a seat next to her desk.

"Hey, Wren," she gave him a tired smile.

"Okay, so I'm here because Melissa is at her office working her ass off, and Caleb and Eric are working with her, trying to sort through some stuff," he began. Hanna guessed that it was serious, given he had come in and sat down, closing the door behind him. "Now, Melissa came over last night—I think she just needed to unwind and unload after everything that has been going on." Hanna nodded, completely understanding. "Anyway, she was talking to Miranda about the deal that she's getting ready for Shana."

"Should I know this?" Hanna tilted her head to the side. "Like...Attorney/client privilege or whatever? Wait—should _Miranda_ even be hearing this?" Wren let out a laugh.

"As if much gets kept a secret in this club," he pointed and Hanna sighed, nodding her agreement.

"Good point."

"And anyway, Phoenix isn't Shana's lawyer. So it's not really like she's breaking any rules. She's working with another one of her attorney friends, and they're the one that's eventually going to negotiate the deal with the police. So, yeah, she was talking to Miranda last night, and then she spoke with the boys this morning," Wren rested one of his arms on her desk. "Shana is going to admit to everything she did, and that'll be at least enough to show that you're framed. I mean, technically it should be enough to prove that you've actually got nothing to do with this, since it's the only real evidence tying you to the scene—the wallet, I mean—but that cop seems to have a thing against you."

"Fucking bitch," Hanna grumbled.

"But the thing is, to totally clear your name, we need Alison to be accused. We need her to admit what she's done," Wren continued. "If we don't it's just one persons word against another. And, with the club's history..." he pursed his lips and gave her a sympathetic look. "We've been known to coerce witnesses into stepping forward. Because Shana clearly has history with us, she works at the strip club, then it wouldn't be too hard for Tanner to twist things and say that we made her go forward to cover your ass."

"If that's what Melissa thinks is going to happen, then what's the point of getting a deal together? Seems a little pointless if you think Tanner is going to get it all thrown out anyway," this whole conversation was making Hanna feel light headed.

"That's why the boys are with her now," Wren assured her, reaching out and covering her hand with his, giving it a squeeze. "They're figuring it out." Hanna nodded slowly, taking in a deep breath through her nose. She pulled her hand away from Wren's and tapped her fingers against her desk.

"So where's Shana now?"

"She's with Melissa and the boys. Usually Caleb would keep an eye on her, but given this case directly involves you, we thought it would be a better idea that it be Eric keeping watch over her," Wren said.

"And Lesli?"

"Still at the club house. Boys are taking turns looking after her. She's still not talking, but I mean, we already know at least _part_ of how she's involved," Wren shrugged. "And paired together with Shana, we're going to get this sorted." Hanna took in another deep breath, but it was starting to feel as though it was just rattling around in her chest. Wren was talking again, but she had stopped listening. It hadn't been on purpose, but it was like her brain had just decided that it had taken enough in and it had switched off.

They knew who was behind it all.

It was Alison DiLaurentis.

And they knew who was involved.

Shana Fring and Lesli Stone.

But it didn't sound as though that meant much.

It didn't sound as though that fixed all their problems.

It still meant that she was the number one suspect.

And she had three weeks before she was being put in a court room, in front of a judge, with a hyper-focused detective trying to pin a murder on her.

"Hanna...Hanna!" She blinked as she realized that Wren was trying to get her attention, shaking her shoulder slightly. Her eyebrows knitted together and shook her head, concentrating on her. Wren was frowning at her and he pulled back slightly when he saw her coming back to the present. "You're looking pretty pale there, Han. I think that maybe it's time for you to head home for the day."

"No, I'm...I'm fine," Hanna tried to tell him, but even she knew that her voice sounded weak. Wren was shaking his head and standing up, pulling his phone out of his pocket and putting it to his ear. She knew that he was calling Caleb even though she couldn't hear what he was saying. She was sinking back in her chair, getting lost in her head again.

They were running out of time.

This might not all get sorted out.

And her stomach wouldn't stop twisting.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Hanna managed to say before she was stumbling out of the room and she only just got to the bathroom in time to empty her stomach. She didn't think she was in there for very long, but it must have been at least a good twenty minutes, because the next thing she became aware of was Caleb standing behind her, rubbing her back and whispering soothingly in her ear.

"I'm gonna take you home, okay, baby? You've gotta take some time," he was saying as he helped her to her feet. Hanna leaned heavily against him as he helped her out of the bathroom. They went out the side door, the one directly from the end of the hallway, rather than going through the garage, and he helped her into her car. That was definitely a better option than getting on the back of his bike.

"Fuck," she moaned as she curled up in the passenger seat, leaning her head back against the headrest and letting out a breath as she closed her eyes.

"What's going on, Han?" Caleb asked quietly as he got into the drivers seat and turned on the car.

"I just feel so shit," she sighed. "My brain and my body just can't deal with all this stress." Caleb frowned as he looked her up and down and then shrugged and started reversing the car out of it's park. They were halfway home when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and put it on speaker.

"Caleb," he answered shortly.

"Hi, it's Mel," Melissa's voice filtered through. "How's our girl?"

"Right here, Melissa," Hanna piped up from the passenger seat. "And I'm fine. I just feel crappy."

"Okay, hey, Han! Look, we've got a plan," Melissa said. "We've got a plan, and it looks like it's going to work." Hanna blinked, forcing herself into a seated position, glancing between the phone and Caleb.

"Is there anything that I can do to help? What's the plan? When's this happening?"

"Whoah, hold up," Melissa laughed slightly. "You don't need to do anything but go home, and rest. From what Wren said when he called us, you're not doing so good. And Caleb said that you've been feeling funny since your stint inside this weekend." Hanna sighed in resignation. "Go home and look after our girl, Caleb. We'll call you later."

 _As I was going through and editing these chapters, I was watching_ Princess Bride _with my hubby. Omg. Absolutely love that movie. Don't think I'll ever get sick of it. It's just so fucking amazing! Will always be in my top five movies :) I pretty much quote every line as the movie plays. Whoops. Hahahaha. My song rec's for this time are_ On Your Side _by The Veronicas and_ Time After Time _the cover by Jessica Mauboy._

 _Leave a review, let me know what you guys think :)_


	25. Chapter 25

_This is my last update of the year! I just wanted to say a massive thank you to all of your support you guys have shown me and reviews that you have left. I'll be back around February next year, but until then, I'm still able to be reached through here if you send me a PM, or if you wanted to add me on Facebook or Snapchat :) Also, make sure you check out the authors note at the bottom in regards to my upcoming stories._

"I'm going to be right outside," Eric's eyebrows were drawn in tight together, not particularly happy with the plan but knowing that it was the best option they had. "And if anything happens, you just shout and I'll come in and—"

"You'll come running in and shoot the place up," Melissa gave her Eric a knowing smile and reached forward to kiss him chastely on the mouth. "It's going to be okay. It's a coffee shop, and we're out in the open, even though I would have been completely fine anyway." Eric's eyes were still narrow as he let go of Melissa's arm and glared over to an expensive motorbike that was parked at the curb. A motorbike that definitely didn't belong to any of the _Phantoms_ , because it belong to Jason DiLaurentis, the president of the _Devils Sons._

And he was willingly sending his woman in there to speak with him, without back up.

Melissa had come to an agreement with the _Devils Sons_ a while ago, that she would represent them on occasion, and so she was also in touch with their current legal representation. This also meant that she had a direct phone number for Jason, and that was what she had used to call him and tell him that they needed to speak. Eric wasn't particularly happy about the fact she was going to be meeting him in person, he would rather that this all happen over the phone or via Skype, but Melissa had told him that he knew just as well as she did that this was the sort of thing that was best face to face. So he had relented by saying that they could meet up, but it had to be at a neutral position and in a public place, and only if he was close enough to see her at all times.

"I won't be too long," Melissa murmured, patting his lightly on the chest before turning and walking into the coffee shop. She took in a deep breath before pushing open the door and going inside. Jason was sitting at the back of the coffee shop, his back to the wall and his eyes flickering around the shop before resting on Melissa. He gave her a nod, not saying anything as she walked over and sat down next to him, lacing her fingers together on the table top.

"Hastings," he said shortly.

"Jason," she gave him a smile that she hoped seemed friendly, even though inside she was furious.

"What can I do for you today?" Jason asked, his gaze going to the window of the coffee shop where Eric was standing, glaring at them through the thick glass. "I see your man isn't too happy about this."

"He's not, but he knows that you and I need to have a conversation," Melissa licked her lips before deciding she just needed to get right into it. "You know about the murder in our town, that was on the news? CeCe Drake?" Jason didn't say anything, his lips pressed together, before nodding his head once. "And I'm sure you've heard about how Hanna Marin, the fiancée of Caleb Rivers, the VP of the _Phantoms_ , is the main suspect in the case?"

"I know who Hanna and Caleb are," Jason stated in an almost icy tone.

"Of course," Melissa ignored the snippiness in his tone. She was just covering all her bases, even though she knew that Jason was well aware of who Hanna and Caleb were. As a president of his own club, he had to know as much as he could about clubs around him, and then of course there had been the incident almost two years ago when Hanna had shot Noel and there was the possibility of a club war starting between the the _Phantoms_ and the _Devils Sons_. "Well," she licked her lips again, feeling nervous about the statement she was going to make. "From the evidence and witnesses we've spoken with, we have come to the conclusion that it was in fact your sister that was killed or at least perpetrated the murder."

She had said it.

It was out now, and she couldn't take it back.

All she could was wait.

Jason stared at her, his expression not giving anything away. He was very much like Eric and Caleb in that manner; extremely good at not showing anything on his face.

"Why do you think this?" Jason asked.

"Well, we're guessing that it's to get back at Hanna for killing Noel," Melissa lowered her voice a little so that none of the unassuming coffee drinkers around them heard what they were talking about. "We know that Alison asked for Shana Fring to steal Hanna's wallet and plant it at the scene, and we know that Lesli Stone was involved as well—we assume she planted CeCe's wallet in the club house, although she's not talking yet." Melissa tilted her head to the side and shrugged a little. "I'm really not to sure how your sister does it, but she definitely has a way of making people do whatever she wants them to do."

"It's a gift," Jason grunted, heaving out a breath through his nose. "Something she's done since she was little." Melissa purposefully didn't say anything. He had started talking, and she didn't want to risk saying something that was going to make him shut up. Jason stared at her for a long time before sighing heavily. "I recognized the girl, when she was on TV. Her and Alison had a lot to do with each other a few years ago, she was always hanging around the club, and then they must have had some falling out and I never saw her again."

"Must have been around then when she started hanging around with the _Phantoms_ ," Melissa surmised.

"Maybe," Jason shrugged. "I didn't think that she actually had anything to do with the death, but..." he clenched his jaw. "But she's always been...Very single minded when she has a goal in mind."

"To the point of murder?" Melissa already knew the answer, but she couldn't help but be shocked that Jason just seemed resigned to the fact. If she had just been told that there was strong possibility that her sister had master-minded a murder to frame someone who had killed her deceased lover, she would have a bit more of a surprised response.

"Maybe," Jason sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "My sister can be...Vindictive. Petty. She likes to get her way...She doesn't like it when people stop her from getting what, or who, she wants. I know how she can be, and what she's capable of...But at the end of the day, she's still my sister. She's my blood." Melissa gave him a moment before continuing.

"I understand that she's your family, but remember that Hanna had to kill Noel, who was Eric's brother—his blood," she said. "But Noel was in the wrong. And so Eric had to accept that." Jason's lips were still pressed together and pale, and Melissa shook her head. "Look, at the end of the day, this is going to go to the police. _We're_ going to the police," she told him. "We're taking the evidence in. Usually this sort of thing could be resolved in house, between clubs, but this has already gone to cops, and to clear Hanna's name, they're the ones that need this evidence."

"And you said that you had witnesses?" Jason asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes," Melissa stated, her voice strong. "This isn't going away, Jason. And if you think that trying to bury this and letting the old lady of a VP go down for this, you know that there's going to be an all out war declared." She raised an eyebrow. "The fact that I'm telling you this is a courtesy. We could have just gone to the police. I'm giving you the opportunity to make things right first. Alison would get a better deal if she handed herself in, and co-operated, and pleaded guilty."

"You came here today to ask me to get my sister to go to the police and say that she is guilty of murder," Jason summed up blandly, giving her a flat look, which was clearly asking her if she was crazy. Melissa met his gaze with a tiny, almost sympathetic smile.

"I did," she responded.

"Right," Jason sighed.

"You said that she's your sister," Melissa spoke softly, almost kindly. "But it's come down to a choice. It's your sister, or your club." Jason's eyes looked pained, for the first time letting his emotions play out on his face. "And at the end of the day, it's only your sister who is guilty and deserving of punishment in this case. If you hide her away, and you let Hanna—the old lady of the VP—take the fall, then you're a threat against the brotherhood. You know that won't end well."

* * *

"Hanna?" Caleb walked into the lounge with a glass of water, handing it to the blonde who was sitting on the couch. "Hey, drink this. You're still really pale."

"I don't know, I'm just feeling a little woozy," Hanna shrugged.

"Have you thought about going to a doctor? I remember you mentioning your stomach a few weeks ago. It's not normal to still feel sick these weeks later," he sat down on the end of the couch, lifting up her legs and resting them over his lap, rubbing her feet softly. Hanna let out a contented sound as she lay back down on the couch. She heard Caleb's phone vibrating and he answered it, putting it on speaker so that she could hear what was being said.

"Caleb? Is Hanna there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Okay, well, we think that it's going along as planned," Melissa told them. "We talked to Jason today, and I think I got through to him."

"Wait, Jason?" Hanna frowned. "As in Jason DiLaurentis?" She frowned over at Caleb, but he didn't look surprised. "That was your plan?"

"Yes, and it looked like it's going to work out in our favor," they could practically hear Melissa's smile through the phone. "I mean, we don't know for certain yet, when we left him he just said that he would think about it, but I really don't think that he's going to risk the brothers of his club because of a mistake that his sister made."

"When will we know for certain?" Hanna asked.

"Um...Half an hour? Maybe longer? He's just making a few calls," Melissa sung out. "So relax! It's all going to work itself out." She ended the call and Hanna looked at Caleb.

"You think that this will work?" She asked softly.

"If it doesn't, then we will find another way," Caleb murmured, rubbing her feet again. Hanna nodded, taking in a deep breath and leaning closing her eyes again. Caleb swallowed hard as he narrowed his eyes, taking her in. She was pale, her breathing a little more shallow than it usually was, and her hand was still cupped over her stomach protectively. He made a concerned noise at the back of his throat and continued massaging her ankles.

 _Now, something that I wanted to ask everyone, is if you can all check out the upcoming stories on my profile, and let me know what your top three picks would be? Just so I have an idea of the ones that people are looking forward to and can focus on those :)_

 _The things that I'm into at the moment are Charles/Erik from_ X-Men _, the reboot trilogy, with Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy. Holy shit. So beautiful. Completely obsessed. And then it's like I've become re-obsessed with Derek/Stiles from_ Teen Wolf. _The songs I've had on replay are_ Can't Fight This Feeling _by Justin Timberlake, which I know has been completely overplayed, but it's just such a happy song, I'm totally in love! And the second one is_ Last Night On Earth _by Delta Goodrem, which is just so sweet. And the last one is_ Give It Up To Me _by Sean Paul and Keyshia Cole, an old one._

 _Right! So, I'll be back next year, pretties :) Until then, one last review? Pretty please? And I'll send out a preview :)_

 _Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year to you all :) xxx_


	26. Chapter 26

_Okay! So I'm back! And I'm back early, you may notice! I was planning to update until next week but I've had so many reviews and messages on here and on Facebook asking for me to post earlier, so here we go! Uh, I've also had a lot of people asking why I decided to take a break for a while—almost two months! Holy shit! I'll keep it brief so you can get on with reading...1) Life! Real life always comes first and it's been super busy. 2) Health. This definitely comes into the 'real life' category, but something that some of you will know is I deal with some insane headaches and migraines on an almost weekly basis and at times work is draining enough, I can't come home and sit in front of my computer and type/edit. 3) Response. So many of you guys are incredible. FUCKING INCREDIBLE. But that doesn't discount the occasional nasty review or message which really hits home when I spend so much time pouring my heart into these stories :(_

 _Anyway, on with the story!_

"Hanna?" Caleb shook her shoulder slightly. "Hanna, baby, wake up." Hanna blinked, opening her eyes blearily and looking up at Caleb. He was frowning down at her, and she reached out to touch his arm.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"You've been sleeping for the past five hours," he told her. Hanna frowned and looked out the window, where it was steadily getting darker.

"Shit," she yawned and ran her hand through her hair. "Must have really needed it." Caleb didn't look as though he totally believed her, but he pulled back and straightened up. Her stomach let out a grumble and she cringed. "Any chance you've started on dinner?"

"No, but I will now," he gave her another look before going into the kitchen. He started moving around, pulling things out of the fridge and the freezer and then getting things prepped to start cooking. He kept glancing at her, and Hanna couldn't help but wonder how bad she looked. She wasn't feeling too bad now, apart from how hungry she was. She swung her legs over the side of the couch and started to get up, immediately falling back down as she felt her head bound and her sight started to blur.

"Fuck," she squeaked, putting her hand to her head.

"Hanna!" Caleb's voice sounded panicked as he came rushing back into the lounge.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Hanna told him, her voice quiet as she pushed her fingers to her temple, closing her eyes and ducking her head. Caleb kneeled in front of her, putting his hands on her knees and sighing.

"Look, you've been feeling kind of shit for a while now. I think we should take you to the doctors. There's an after hours one—"

"No, I'm fine," Hanna shook her head.

"No, you're not," Caleb insisted. "You've had a sore stomach, you've looked pale all day and now you're light headed."

"I just need something to eat!" She insisted.

"Mm," he shook his head, and then his eyebrows furrowed. "Hanna, are you..." he took in a deep breath and Hanna frowned in confusion, not having a clue what he was alluding to as he gave her a pointed look. "Are you...Pregnant?" Hanna let out a snort and shook her head.

"Nope," she replied, taking in a few more breaths before getting back off the couch. She still felt a little dizzy, but nowhere near as bad as she had a few moments ago.

"Are you sure?" Caleb tilted his head to the side and he couldn't help the slight smile that was pulling at the corners of his lips. "I mean...I don't really know all that much about the symptoms that come with being pregnant and shit, but this could fit, right?"

"Or I could just be ridiculously stressed out and hungry?" She reasoned as she started walking toward the kitchen. Caleb was still watching her from the lounge, arms crossed over his chest as he examined her. He had barely even started dinner, so she fumbled through the cupboard for a bag of chips, ripping it open and popping two in her mouth. "So good," she moaned out before shooting Caleb a smile. "See? Feeling better already. I just needed food." Caleb pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure you haven't been hungry for the past few weeks," he reasoned before continuing slowly. "And to be honest, you haven't had your period in ages, right?" Hanna frowned, realizing that she hadn't even thought about it recently. But now that he had brought it up, there hadn't been any times in the past few months where there had been a couple of days where they had needed to abstain from sex while she got over her monthly visitor.

"Uh," her lips parted, eyes clouding. "Shit."

"Wait, so you think that maybe you could be?" The excitement was pretty clear on his face as he came over to stand in front of her.

"Why are you smiling?!" Hanna's voice was panicked. "Why are you smiling like that?!"

"What do you mean—" the smile on Caleb's face faltered slightly. "Wait, are you _not_ happy?"

"First of all, we don't even know know that I _am_ pregnant," Hanna's words were a little breathless. "And second of all, I don't know! I mean, I think I would be happy if this was happening at any other time, but not when I'm the main suspect for _murder_! And there's a chance that I'm going to jail! Jailed baby mama chic is so _not_ in." Caleb's expression relaxed and he shook his head, giving her another smile.

"You're not going to jail," he murmured, resting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing lightly.

"You don't know that," Hanna's lower lip quivered, and she felt tears rush to the back of her eyes. Her head felt cloudy again and she pressed two fingers to her temple. "You don't know that, Caleb. Even though Melissa's got a plan and Eric is probably over there with her and giving Jason his death glare from hell, Jason's not necessarily the kind of guy to be intimidated by that." Her shoulders were starting to shake, and the smile dropped from Caleb's face as he rubbed his hands down her arms.

"Hanna," his tone was low, soothing. "You're not going to jail."

"You don't—"

"You're _not going to jail_ ," Caleb repeated, a lot sterner this time. Hanna looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, her blue eyes shining from tears. "There is absolutely no way that I'm letting you go away." He saw the slight confusion in her face and Caleb pulled his lower lip into his mouth. "If this falls through—if there is no other way, after Melissa has tried to do everything she can legally and we have exhausted every other source—then that's when we will try another tactic."

"What do you..."

"If it comes down to it, Hanna," Caleb told her earnestly. "Lucas is already working on a plan to get us out of here. He's been working on getting us money into some false accounts, and getting us passports under other names." Hanna's eyes widened.

"Really?!" She squeaked, looking panicked. "You have that little faith in Melissa's plan?!"

"I asked Lucas to do this weeks ago. This wasn't something that I was going to leave to chance, babe," he replied. "I wasn't going to leave _anything_ to chance. You're my woman, and I'm always going to take care of you," he took in a deep breath and pursed his lips, his brown eyes warm and loving. "Even if it means that I leave this place—leave my family and my brothers—to protect you." The tears were already falling down her face before he finished his spiel, and he pulled her into his embrace, arms tightening around her. Hanna clung to him, her body shaking as tears poured down her face and dampened his shirt. She wasn't too sure how long they stood there like that, but when she finally pulled away, she felt even more tired than she had before she had napped and her throat felt raw. "I love you," Caleb's hands framed her face and brushed his thumbs over her cheeks.

"I love you too," she still sounded a little shaky. Caleb didn't say anything for a few beats and then a weak smile pulled at his mouth.

"So...Do you think you're going to take one of those tests? I can go down to the store and get you one," Caleb suggested.

"You're pretty keen on this idea, aren't you?" Hanna raised an eyebrow at him, although she couldn't help but feel her heart lift a little now that the idea had settled in her mind.

It would explain a lot.

She was trying to put it all on the stress, but maybe there was something more.

It really wasn't the best time for all of this to happen, but it wasn't something that she hadn't been thinking about over the past few months. Caleb was amazing with Angie, and given Melissa's pregnancy as well, Hanna had found herself thinking more than once about what a good father he would be. They were engaged now, children were a natural progression for their relationship, although she had definitely hoped that it would come about when she wasn't a prime suspect for murder.

"Okay," she nodded and took in a breath. "Okay, yeah. Go and get a test." Caleb's smile widened and he leaned forward to give her a hard kiss on the mouth. He grabbed his wallet off the counter and started toward the front door. He reached it just as his phone started ringing in his pocket. He paused as he opened the door and answered it, holding it to his ear. Hanna started pulling the chicken out of the container it was in, and lined it up on the chopping board, grabbing a knife from the wooden block on the counter.

"Right...Sure," Caleb jerked his head in a nod. "I'll tell her." Hanna looked over at him as Caleb ended the call. "That was Melissa. Jason has come to a decision."

 _Right! So...How was it?_

 _I've got lots of recommendations I want to make coz I've been away for so long, but I'll just throw a couple out there. Movies—_ Moana _! It was amazing. So was_ Rogue One _, which I didn't expect to like because I'm not a big fan of Felicity Jones, but it was incredible, and Diego Luna is my new love. And a couple of songs I'm in love with at the moment are_ Falling For You _by Lyon Hart and_ Dangerously _by Charlie Puth._

 _Alright, so, tell me...Did you guys all have an amazing Christmas/New Years? Me and my hubby always travel for Christmas to see extended family, but it was just a quiet one at home with a couple of his family members, so that was nice. And for New Years we rented out a house by the beach with a couple of our close friends, so that was amazing._

 _Tell me what you guys got up to, and leave a review._

 _And if you guys want a preview of the next chapter, just ask, and I'll throw one out there ;) Don't forget to check out a bunch of new oneshots I've written. I've gone and put some of them up :)_


	27. Chapter 27

_This is the second to last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it :)_

"We need to go," Caleb stated, stretching out a hand toward the blonde.

"What?" Hanna scrunched up her nose as she looked up at the clock above the microwave that said it was ten to six. "Why? And you can't just say that Jason has made a decision and then not tell me what it is—that's not cool."

"I'm going to do better than tell you," Caleb was shaking his hand impatiently at her, waiting for her to take it. "Come _on_ —let's _go_." Hanna frowned, quickly covering up the chicken and then putting it back into the fridge and walking over to him. "You going to be okay on the back of my bike? We can take your car if we need to." Hanna hesitated but then shook her head.

"I'll be fine on your bike," she told him.

"You sure?" He raised an eyebrow, looking like maybe he would disagree with her but then he shrugged as she gave him a stubborn look. "Okay, let's go."

"Where are we going? And what did Melissa say?" Hanna let her fiancée drag her out of the house and over to his bike. Hanna wasn't too sure when the bike had been dropped off, because they had brought her car back from the garage when he had brought her home, so one of the boys must have brought it around while she was sleeping. She climbed on the back of Caleb's bike, feeling a bit better already with the cool, night air blowing in her face, and she strapped on the helmet while Caleb got onto the bike in front of her. "Are you seriously not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Don't worry," Caleb told her, and she caught a glimpse of a grin on his face. "Just trust me." Hanna frowned, feeling torn between the two options here. Surely he wouldn't be smiling if Melissa had given him bad news, but then if it was good news, why wouldn't he have just told her straight away, knowing how much she _needed_ good news right now.

"Yeah, yeah," Hanna muttered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and resting her cheek against his shoulder. "Just as long as you feed me after all of this, because I'm fucking starving."

"Don't worry, babe," Caleb snorted. "We'll get you fed." Hanna sighed but didn't say anything as the engine of the motorcycle started and they roared down the driveway. Two years ago, she never would have thought that the thing that calmed her down the most was being on the back of a motorbike with the smell of gasoline in the air, the rumble of the powerful engine between her legs and the wind whipping at her face. But it definitely was making her feel better, and she trusted that Caleb was taking her somewhere safe. She rested her face against his back, closing her eyes as he drove. Without even looking, she knew that they were heading back into town, because there were more cars around them after a few minutes. When she opened her eyes again because she felt the speed of the bike slowing down, her stomach clenched.

"What the fuck are we doing here?" She asked, her voice tense. Caleb didn't reply, but she knew that it wasn't because he was ignoring her, it was because he couldn't hear her over the wind. As they slowed down, Hanna frowned when she saw Lucas and Alex already parked at the curb, standing next to their bikes, looking imposing with their arms crossed over their chests while wearing their _Phantoms MC_ vests. They came to a stop at the curb and Caleb got off first, holding out a hand to help her off the bike.

"Hanna," Lucas nodded at her, and then lifted his eyes to look past them to where there was the sound of more bikes coming their way, and Hanna turned around, her eyes widening as she saw the rest of the _Phantoms_ approaching. They made one hell of a scary procession, all of them wearing their vests with scowls on their faces. Wren was at the front, and as he approached the four of them, Hanna saw Shana was on the back of his bike, her face pale. Behind him was Jonny, and he had Lesli behind him.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked Caleb softly, her eyes going back up to the building that they were now parked in front of.

The police station.

The noise and the sight that they all made had a couple of the uniformed officers coming out of the station and looking at them, exchanging nervous glances. One of them ducked inside, their hand on their radio and speaking into it furtively. Hanna frowned as she looked between the two girls, who looked very small standing next to the brothers who were all getting off their bikes and standing next to them. It wasn't just the police officers who were slowing down and looking at them, people who worked in the buildings around the police station and were walking toward their cars at the end of the work day were frowning and watching the gathering.

"Here they come," Lucas murmured to Caleb, and Hanna looked in the direction that Lucas was nodding in. It was Eric, with Melissa on the back of his bike, arms wrapped around her waist. Hanna wondered how much longer she was going to keep riding around on his bike, her pregnancy belly was starting to show, and that idle thought made her remember the conversation that her and Caleb had been having earlier.

She put her hand to her stomach subconsciously and reached out for Caleb's hand, twining their fingers together.

"It's going to work itself out," Caleb leaned in, his lips close to her ear. "I told you. _Look_." Hanna looked back to where Eric and Melissa were coming, and then realized that there was another bike behind them, one that she didn't recognize. There was someone driving that she vaguely recognized, but didn't think she had ever actually met, and he was wearing an MC vest, but it had a different patch and logo on it.

"Is that..." she frowned as Eric and Melissa pulled up in front of them, and then the other man slowed down, scowling at everyone and lowering his foot to the ground to balance his bike. There was a blonde girl on the back.

A blonde girl that Hanna had seen once before in real life for a fleeting moment, and then a lot more in photos.

Alison DiLaurentis.

"What's she doing here?" Hanna asked, tight lipped.

"Just wait for it," Melissa said softly. Hanna frowned, glancing up at Caleb and then turning to look toward the the main doors of the station when she heard them slam open. Toby was standing there, decked out in his full uniform and not looking at all surprised as he took in the bikers all gathered at the bottom of the stairs and flooding the footpath, their expensive bikes all lined up. Hanna tilted her head to the side as she saw Tanner come out from behind Toby, however unlike him, she looked completely taken aback by the procession. She leaned in to say something to Toby, probably to ask what was going on, and he just gave her a quick smile before walking down the steps in their direction.

"Come on," Jason's voice was gruff and low, and he turned his head backwards slightly to look at his sister. "You know what you've gotta do." Alison got off the back of the bike, her movements stiff and jerky. It was the first time that Hanna was actually looking at her properly, other than in a picture, and she was taken aback by how beautiful she was.

And how _cold_ her eyes were.

Her face was like frozen porcelain, spinning her icy blue eyes over to Hanna and her pink lips curling upwards in a sneer. Hanna narrowed her eyes at her, taking a step in her direction, however Toby was already walking past her.

"Alison DiLaurentis," he began as he reached her, taking one of her arms in a firm grip and turning her around. "You're under arrest for the murder of CeCe Drake. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have him present with you while you are being questioned." Jason's jaw was set as he watched the metal bracelets get chained on his sisters slim wrists, expression resolute. Alison had a similar look on her face; stubborn, defiant, although her eyes were cruel and vicious as she continued to glare over at Hanna. "If you cannot afford to hire a lawyer, one will be appointed to represent you before any questioning if you wish. You can decide at any time to exercise these rights and not answer any questions or make any statements. Do you understand each of these rights I have explained to you?" Alison did not respond, but clearly it wasn't one of those things that she needed to do. "Having these rights in mind, do you wish to talk to us now?" Alison looked as though she was going to shake her head, but she tore her gaze away from Hanna to look back at her brother, who gave her a sharp look.

"My lawyer is on his way," she said shortly and Toby nodded. He took his place behind her, one hand on her elbow to direct her toward the steps leading up to the police station. She had to walk past all of the _Phantoms_ , who were glaring at her, and even though she was clearly a strong woman, brought up in her brothers club and surrounded by the rough men and lifestyle they lead, Hanna could see her beginning to wilt under the furious gazes she was being given. When the pair of them reached where Hanna was standing, she stepped forward to meet the other blondes eyes.

"You're a vile bitch," Hanna stated, her eyebrows pulled together. Alison opened her mouth, looking as though she was going to say something, but then Hanna's hand lashed out, slapping the girl across the cheek. Toby gave her a reprimanding frown, but he didn't say anything before putting his hand on Alison's back and pushing her forward, forcing her up the stairs. Wren and Jonny followed after them a few steps behind, leading Shana and Lesli up the steps. Tanner watched the group stride past her before looking down at Hanna. "And she's a vile bitch as well," Hanna grunted to Caleb, referencing Tanner. Caleb grinned at her, squeezing her waist.

* * *

It was almost eleven o'clock that night when the call came through. Caleb, Hanna, Melissa and Eric were all sitting in the lounge of Caleb and Hanna's house. They had stopped by a diner to pick up dinner on the way home, much to Hanna's relief, and then they had all come home to wait for the call to come.

"Hello?" Melissa's voice was curt and professional as she answered her phone. "Yes...Yes," she took in a deep, relieved breath as she looked at the three around her. "Thank you for your call." She dropped her phone onto the cushions of the couch beside her and couldn't hide the grin that was spreading across her face. "The charges have been dropped." Hanna blinked at Melissa, lips parted slightly as though she hadn't quite taken in the news.

"You hear that babe?" Caleb wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to his side, gripping her chin and pressing a hard kiss to her mouth. "It's over, Han. It's over."

 _Happy Valentines day to you, beautiful people! My song recommendations this time are_ Wild Things _by Alessia Cara. Pretty much anything by her actually, a massive thank you to my babe reppinda5o3 for making me listen to her in the first place. Then there's_ Paris _by Chainsmokers, and_ Please Don't Go _by Joel Adams. All songs I'm obsessed with at the moment._

 _Something that I forgot to make mention of in my last update—and I can't believe I forgot because I was a total mess when it happened—was Carrie Fisher :( OMG. It was so horrible to hear about her passing, and then her mother. My heart goes out to their family._ Star Wars _and Princess Leia will always hold such a special place in my heart xx_

 _Please leave a review, let me know what you guys think! If you're logged in and you ask, I'll send out a preview :) xx_


	28. Chapter 28

_And this is the final chapter! I've absolutely loved writing in this universe, which has now been going on since 2014! So I've been writing Haleb in this verse for three years! That's insane, time goes so fast. I'm not planning on writing anymore in this verse at the moment, just like I'm not planning on writing much more Haleb because the way I feel about them has definitely shifted, but you never know._

 _I want to say a massive thank you to all my supports and reviewers, especially all of you who have been there since the beginning! I love you all, and I really hope that you've enjoyed this journey as much as I have :) On with the last chapter..._

"It feels like it's been _way_ too long since we've done this," Emily Fields breathed as she leaned back in her seat, sucking on the straw for her iced frappachino. "Shit, I've missed you guys."

"How's teaching going?" Aria asked, turning her head to face look at their dark haired friend.

"It's still really weird, even though it's been almost two years," Emily cringed. "Did you know that I had to pull a couple of kids out of the janitors cupboard the other day?" Hanna snorted, almost choking on her green tea as she quickly swallowed. "I had to tell them off for making out and getting in some over the bra action when just five years ago, I was covering _your_ ass for doing that with Sean!" Hanna let out another laugh as Emily shot her a dark look. "Half of the senior class _looks_ older than me!"

"Yeah, well, pride yourself in the fact that you're aging well," Spencer sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Shit, I feel as though I'm already ten years older than when we last met. Working for my parents is definitely...An experience," she scrunched up her nose as she sipped on her black coffee.

"You're not enjoying it?" Hanna raised an eyebrow.

"No, I am," Spencer replied. "It's just, well, I can see why mum and dad were uptight all the time."

"Yeah, well, that's why you've got Toby and his handcuffs," Hanna smirked as she reached over to poke Spencer in the side. "He's meant to keep you... _Loose_ ," she wiggled her eyebrows and her friends laughed along as Spencer went a little red.

"Okay, _so_ , moving on with less explicit conversation!" Spencer put down her coffee cup and clapped her hands together. "Can we talk about the elephant in the room?"

"And that is?" Emily tilted her head to the side.

"The fact that Hanna isn't drinking coffee!" Spencer had actually looked a little horrified when Hanna hadn't ordered anything with caffeine in it when they were placing their drink orders at the counter of the coffee shop. Spencer and coffee were barely ever separated, and she didn't understand people who functioned throughout a day without at least two cups of it.

"I did think that was weird," Emily noted.

"Green tea is one of the healthiest beverages on the planet," Aria pointed out. "It's filled with antioxidants and nutrients, can help with brain functions and keeping your body—"

"I'm pretty sure we know that Hanna isn't drinking green tea because of the health benefits," Emily snorted as they all looked over at their blonde friend who was eating a boysenberry muffin that was covered in white chocolate and powdered sugar.

"Hey!" Hanna attempted to protest through a full mouth before wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. "I'm hungry."

"That actually looks so good," Spencer reached over to dip her finger in some of the melted white chocolate that had fallen off and stuck it in her mouth.

"Get your own," Hanna snapped, slapping her hand away when her friend went for more. Spencer laughed and picked up her coffee cup.

"So?" She asked pointedly.

"So...?" Hanna put down her muffin and drank from her own cup.

"Why aren't you drinking coffee?" Spencer pressed. Hanna took in a deep breath, looking from Spencer, to Emily, to Aria and then cracking a smile.

"I'm pregnant," she breathed out, looking a little nervous. There was silence for a drawn out moment before there was simultaneous screams from the three girls as the clambered out of their seats to give their friend hugs. Hanna laughed as Spencer kissed her on the head and Aria squeezed her arms around Hanna's shoulders. Emily was ducking between them to kiss Hanna on the cheeks and then they pulled back, but only a little bit, still crowding around her but at least giving her room to breathe.

"When did you find out?"

"How far along are you?"

"Do you know the sex?"

"Do you _want_ to know the sex?"

"Have you chosen the name?"

"Is Caleb happy?"

"Are _you_ happy?"

"Okay, guys. Guys!" Hanna laughed and held up her hands. "Everyone just...Hold up a second." Her friends were all grinning widely at her, their eyes all glowing as they stared at her expectantly. "We had the first appointment and scan the other week. I'm fifteen weeks along. We can find out the sex around this time, if the baby's legs aren't crossed, but they couldn't see anything this time around."

"A more accurate time to find out the sex is around twenty to twenty-two weeks," Spencer stated knowingly.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Aria asked excitedly. "Oh my god, I could just imagine a little girl! Big blue eyes and blonde hair—she would be absolutely adorable!"

"Shit," Emily straightened up and smirked. "You realize how exciting your life is, right? Just a month ago you were on the hook for murder, and now you're pregnant!" Hanna bit down on her lower lip, wincing a little.

"The murder thing wasn't exactly exciting," she answered. "That's not the word that I would use for it."

"You know what I mean," Emily rolled her eyes. "But _this_ is! Hey, I've got an idea. Emma for a girl, or Emmett for a boy—all in honor of their Aunty Emily, of course!"

"Hey, I protest that!" Aria cried.

"I would be perfectly happy with Spencer as a middle name!" Spencer piped up. The three all started talking over each other, all laughing and grinning, and Hanna leaned back in her seat, a content smile on her face as she watched her friends.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Hanna sung out as she opened the front door for their house. She toed out of her shoes and pushed them toward the wall before walking down the hallway. She didn't see Caleb in her cursory glance of the lounge, so she walked down and checked their bedroom and his office but he wasn't there either. There was no music playing or noise coming from the TV and if his bike wasn't parked outside on the gravel she wouldn't think that anyone would be home. "Caleb?" Hanna called out as she walked back into the lounge, going through to the kitchen and opening the glass sliding door out onto the balcony. She paused when she saw him, dozing in the afternoon sun, stretched out on the hammock that was hanging underneath the awning.

"Oh, shit," Caleb mumbled sleepily, rubbing his fists in his eyes. He gave her a lazy smile as she came over to stand next to him. "Sorry, must have dozed off."

"That's okay, I just got back," Hanna said as she came over to where he was. He shuffled over on the large hammock and she laid down next to him, nestling her head into his neck. He put an arm around her, attempting to rearrange them comfortably and then almost over balancing the hammock and nearly sending them both sprawling out over the balcony. "Fuck!" Hanna let out a squeak and a laugh, grabbing onto Caleb's shirt to steady herself.

"You're going to have to watch that potty mouth of yours," Caleb teased, touching his finger lightly to her nose. "Imagine your mums face if the kids first name is 'fuck' or 'shit'."

"You're one to talk," Hanna smirked at him.

"With Angie, and then Melissa's and now ours," Caleb let out a soft sigh as he slipped a hand underneath her shirt and rested it on her stomach. "We're all going to have to be watching our mouths." There was no bump yet, but Caleb couldn't help but feel his heart skip just a few beats, knowing that it was only going to be a few short months away and he would be able to feel his baby kicking and moving around inside of her.

"The girls were asking if we're going to find out the gender," Hanna told him, closing her eyes as the afternoon sun beat down on them, warming their bodies. She could completely understand how Caleb had fallen asleep out here, she had done it on multiple occasions. And with Caleb's arm wrapped around her, his comforting scent and warmth surrounding her, she could see her doing just that in a few minutes. "Do you want to find out?"

"I don't mind," Caleb answered. "Happy and healthy, that's all I care about." Hanna felt her stomach warm and she tilted her head upward to press a kiss to his jaw.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," Caleb smiled at her, lowering his head so that he could meet her lips. When they pulled away he rubbed his hand over her stomach. "Any ideas for names?"

"I honestly haven't thought about it yet," she admitted. "I mean, I think I'm still processing it."

"I like Claudia," he brushed his nose against her temple, burying it in her hair and giving her another kiss. "Or Isaac." Hanna got another rush of warmth, spreading from her stomach and throughout her limbs. She loved how much he had clearly thought about this, and how excited he was.

"You're an amazing man, Caleb," she breathed into his shirt. "And you're going to be a great father."

"We're in this together, yeah?" Caleb smiled at her, taking his hand off her stomach and linking their fingers together, touching the diamond ring on her finger.

"In this together," Hanna repeated back to him, tightening her grip on his hand.

 _OMG! How many times have you guys watched Jenna Dewan-Tatum's dance to her hubby's_ Magic Mike _song? She's so fucking hot! Her and Channing are my fave celeb couple *sigh*. Out of those Lip Sync battle performances, I don't know if it's the Tatum's who are my favourites, or the Hough siblings, coz Julianne and Derek are just baaaaabes._

 _Also, can we just take a moment to appreciate how beautiful Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner looked at the Oscars? Holy shit. And how Taraji P Henson absolutely slayed on the red carpet? She's so fucking_ gorgeous _._

 _Please leave one last review, and thank you so much again, for your support and love. You're all amazing xxx_


End file.
